My Home
by IrumaAckleschia
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Jung Yunho, pengacara terbaik di Seoul, terpaksa menampung yatim piatu 14 tahun, Shim Changmin? EPILOG EPILOG EPILOG Yunho/Changmin Family
1. Chapter 1

My Home

A fic inspired (or translated?) by a SUITS fic 'To Build a Home' by rae7788. Yes, I have the permission!

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Disclaimer : I own the translation only

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

CHAPTER 1-THE FIRST IMPRESSION

'Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14, Changmin!' batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Tak mungkin ada kue, mengingat saat ini ia berada di depan ruang periksa kakeknya. Tapi bukan masalah bagi Changmin, mengingat dialah sebab utama kakeknya masih bekerja sampai saat ini. Biaya sekolahnya tidaklah sedikit. Akan tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk membantu keuangan keluarga kecilnya saat ia berusia 15 tahun nanti.

Changmin menghela nafas pelan. Saat itulah pandangannya tertuju pada pria 30-an tahun di meja resepsionis. Mengenakan pakaian teramat formal yang mungkin berharga satu tahun persediaan dapur untuk apartemen tempatnya tinggal, tubuh tinggi atletis, dan wajah yang tampan. Changmin membayangkan apakah orang ini sedang tersesat.

Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu tersenyum dengan senyuman maut yang mungkin akan meluluhkan setiap wanita yang ditemuinya. Apa ia sedang merayu suster jaga? Tapi nampaknya tak berhasil, karena Changmin lihat lelaki itu berbalik. Meski masih tersenyum, namun terlihat jelas kalau ia masih tegang. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Changmin duduk sambil mengeluarkan telepon.

"Siwon, ini Yunho," orang itu (yang ternyata bernama Yunho), berkata pada orang di seberang sambungan. "Aku tak tahu kasus apa yang kau berikan padaku, tapi Tuan Shim saat ini sedang berada di ruang bedah. Perawat jaga tak mau memberikan informasi apapun karena aku bukan keluarga. Tapi tenang, aku bisa mengatasinya, aku akan siapkan laporan lengkap di mejamu esok pagi," katanya menutup telepon. Ia tersambung dengan mailbox rupanya. Yunho kemudian duduk di seberang Changmin dan mengambil majalah di bawah meja. Menatap Changmin sesaat, tapi memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan lebih tertarik membaca majalah lama itu.

"Keluarga Shim Kangin?"

"Ya, saya!" jawab Changmin berdiri. "Saya Changmin, saya cucunya."

Yunho yang tadinya acuh, berubah drastis. Menutup majalahnya dan penuh rasa penasaran menatap Changmin, dari atas ke bawah.

"Bagaimana kakek? Apakah kakek baik-baik saja? Bolehkah saya melihatnya?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Changmin. Saya Dokter Lee. Kakekmu akan baik-baik saja. Ayo ikut, akan saya jelaskan keadaan Tuan Shim lebih lengkap." Changmin pun mengikuti langkah Dokter Lee ke ruangannya.

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang yang suaranya mulai dihafal oleh Changmin. Changmin dan Dokter Lee membalikkan badannya. "Saya Jung Yunho. Shim Kangin adalah ayah mertua saya." Yunho lalu merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Changmin. "Dan ini, putra saya Jung Changmin."

Changmin tahu bahwa mulutnya terbuka dan mimik wajahnya menggambarkan keterkejutan seperti yang ada di anime yang pernah ditontonnya di apartemen. Ketika ia rasakan bahunya diremas pelan oleh Yunho, barulah ia sadar dan mulai mengikuti akting Yunho.

"Aish, hampir saja Ayah aku tinggal sendiri di ruang tunggu," kata Changmin sedikit terkikik. Hampir tiga tahun tak diucapkannya kata 'ayah', dan itu sedikit membuat dadanya sesak. "Aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakek."

"Ya, lain kali kau harus menunggu Ayah. Ayah 'kan juga khawatir pada kakek."

Entah Dokter Lee tidak menyadari atau tidak mau peduli tingkah aneh kedua orang di hadapannya. Baginya, ini malam yang berat, yang ia inginkan hanya segera mengakhiri shiftnya dan pulang ke rumah.

"Kemungkinan patahnya tulang sedikit merobek paru-paru beliau. Kami sedang menjalankan CT scan untuk tubuhnya. Hasilnya akan keluar besok siang. Satu lagi, Tuan Shim mengalami kelelahan ekstrim. Pekerjaan jelas merupakan salah satu penyebab pingsannya Tuan Shim di tempat kerja. Untuk kepentingan Tuan Shim, kami rekomendasikan beliau untuk tinggal di panti untuk sementara agar ada ahli yang benar-benar bisa merawat beliau. Ada beberapa panti yang bagus di sekitar Seoul ini. Baiklah, Anda bisa melihatnya untuk sepuluh menit. Setelah itu biarkan beliau beristirahat."

-:-

Yunho hendak menggapai knop pintu ruang rawat Shim Kangin andai saja badan kecil Changmin tak menghalangi.

"Oke, sekarang aku mau tahu apa yang terjadi. Siapa kau?! Apa maksudmu berpura-pura menjadi ayahku? Apa yang kau inginkan dari kakekku?" buru Changmin pada Yunho.

"Tenang Nak, tenang!" jawab Yunho datar.

"Jika tak kau beritahu apa maumu sekarang, aku akan berteriak dan bilang pada perawat bahwa kau bukan menantu Shim Kangin!" Changmin setengah berteriak, ingat ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Baik, baik, kau menang. Kau bisa berhenti berlagak kuat sekarang, karena kau tampak seperti anak kucing yang ditelantarkan. Aku akan jelaskan. Jangan menginterupsiku; ini agak rumit. Namaku Jung Yunho, dan-"

"Aku tidak tampak seperti anak kucing yang ditelantarkan," potong Changmin.

"Apa kataku soal interupsi? Aku ulangi, namaku Jung Yunho. Aku pengacara di Choi Law Firm." Yunho berhenti secara dramatis, menunggu reaksi dari Changmin yang tampak biasa saja. "Itu satu-satunya firma hukum terbaik di Seoul. Kau tahu tentang hukum 'kan?"

"Ya, aku baca beberapa buku tentang hukum di sini dan di sana."

"Terserah. Alasanku berada di sini jam 2 dini hari adalah untuk mendapat informasi mengenai tempat kerja kakekmu, Go-Park Industries. Perusahaan itu cukup licin saat menghindari berbagai jeratan hukum. Mereka selalu berhasil membalikkan keadaan agar tidak membayar ganti rugi biaya kesehatan atas kecelakaan kerja yang dialami karyawannya. Sepertinya itu juga yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap kakekmu. Firmaku menugaskanku untuk mengerjakan kasus ini sehingga kejadian kakekmu dapat membuka jalan untuk menjerat perusahaan itu. Aku buru-buru ke sini agar tidak kalah cepat dengan mereka. Mereka biasa memberi uang tutup mulut agar kejadian seperti ini tidak bocor keluar." Yunho menjelaskan tanpa jeda.

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya. Tampak jelas ada yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Aku tak mengerti. Kau tidak tampak seperti orang yang dengan senang hati membantu orang lain tanpa melihat berapa nilai yang akan kau dapat dari kasus yang kau kerjakan. Apa yang kau dapat dari membantu kakek tua dan cucunya yang tak memiliki apapun untuk membayar pengacara mahal sepertimu? Kau tak peduli pada kami. Kenapa untuk kasus ini kau tidak berada di pihak Go-Park Industries di mana normalnya pengacara hebat berada?" Changmin dengan jelas mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

"Aku meremehkanmu. Kau akan jadi pengacara hebat suatu hari nanti, Nak!" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab, atau kau tak kuizinkan bicara pada kakek!"

"Baik. Apa yang aku dapat? Aku baru saja mendapat promosi di tempatku bekerja. Ini kasus pertamaku, jadi aku harus menang atau bosku, Siwon, akan meragukan kapasitasku. Aku akan memenangkan kasus ini untuk kakekmu karena aku ingin menunjukkan pada Siwon bahwa aku serius di sini."

"Oke, aku percaya padamu," kata Changmin sambil mengangguk. "Tapi kau tunggu dulu di sini. Aku akan masuk terlebih dahulu. Kau akan masuk bila kakekku mau bicara padamu."

Anak itu lantas berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar rawat kakeknya.

"Dua belas tahun, tapi sudah seperti bos saja," gumam Yunho.

"Hei! Aku empat belas tahun, bukan dua belas!" kata Changmin sambil berbalik. Ia jelas mendengar gumaman Yunho.

"Oh, dia empat belas tahun! Jadi tak masalah dia jadi bosku," balas Yunho tak kalah pedas. Meski begitu, ia tersenyum. Bahkan dalam hatinya tertawa mengingat pembicaraan mereka barusan. Ia memberikan kredit tersendiri untuk Changmin. Ia tahu Changmin anak yang cerdas.

^^tbc^^

Thx for reading and reviewing!


	2. CHAPTER 2-THE SECOND ENCOUNTER

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

CHAPTER 2-THE SECOND ENCOUNTER

"Hai Changmin, kemarilah dan duduk bersama kakek!" Kangin melambaikan tangannya lemah begitu melihat cucu lelakinya masuk dengan ragu.

"Kakek! Kakek tak apa?" Changmin seakan melemparkan dirinya ke kursi plastik di samping ranjang.

"Kakek tak apa, Changmin! Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf ini harus terjadi di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Jangan khawatir Kakek, Changmin baik-baik saja."

Meski itu yang dikatakannya, sebutir air mata meleleh dari mata Changmin. Kangin pasti melihat rasa ketakutan Changmin, ia takut kehilangan satu-satunya orang terdekat yang ia miliki setelah kedua orang tuanya tiada. Tanpa berkomentar, tangannya menggapai wajah Changmin untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"Kakek akan baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang aku kuat untuk orang seumuranku. Cukup isitrahat, dan Kakek akan sehat kembali. Jangan cemas, Jagoan, Kakek tak akan ke mana-mana untuk waktu dekat ini."

Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepala. Tak mempercayai mulutnya untuk berkata-kata. Kangin hanya tersenyum lembut pada Changmin.

"Oh ya, Kek! Ada seorang laki-laki yang mau bertemu Kakek, jika Kakek tak keberatan. Namanya Jung Yunho, ia seorang pengacara. Sepertinya ia ingin menjadikan Kakek sebagai saksi di pengadilan untuk melawan GP Industries. Jika ia berhasil, Kakek tak perlu kerja keras lagi. Kurasa ia berkata jujur tapi aku bisa menemani Kakek ketika ia di sini. Dan bila Kakek lelah, Kakek tak perlu-" cerocosan Changmin dipotong dengan elitnya oleh sang kakek.

"Tak apa Changmin, biarkan ia masuk, Kakek akan bicara padanya."

"Kakek yakin?" Changmin sebenarnya tak ingin kakeknya terlalu lelah setelah operasi.

"Biarkan ia masuk, Changmin. Kasihan ia, kurasa ia juga tak mau berada di sini jam 2 pagi sama sepertiku."

Setengah hati Changmin akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Yunho yang berdiri tepat di seberang pintu, bersandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan masuk ke kantong celana, bak seorang model. Changmin masih berpikiran apakah orang ini tidak tersesat.

"Kakek mau bicara denganmu."

"Baik, terima kasih Changmin. Aku hanya butuh 10 menit saja," Yunho masuk ke ruang rawat Kangin.

Dan adrenalin dalam tubuh Changmin seakan habis. Ia sudah tak sanggup berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Biaya perawatan kakeknya, dan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan hidup nanti. Mungkin itu akan dipikirkannya esok. Sekarang ia hanya ingin merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata sebentar. Sebentar saja. Dan ia mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Changmin, bangun! Lehermu akan berterima kasih padaku besok pagi."

Suara itu dikenalnya, tapi bukan milik kakek.. kakek?

"Kakek! Ada apa, di mana kakek?" teriak Changmin panik.

"Hey, aku Jung Yunho, dan kau di rumah sakit, bukan.. di lantai rumah sakit. Lehermu akan kram bila tidur di sini," Yunho berkata menyadarkan Changmin.

"Oh, terima kasih. Apakah kakek bangun?" tanya Changmin sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ya, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi efek morfin akan menidurkan beliau. Kau butuh tumpangan pulang?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku akan temani kakek malam ini. Apa kata kakek?"

"Tak ada, kakekmu bilang akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku pulang, kurasa. Selamat malam Changmin," pamit Yunho.

"Selamat malam, Pak Jung."

-:-

"Jae!" teriak Yunho sambil mundur dua langkah. Dilihatnya dasi malang yang ternoda kopi hitam pekat itu. Lelaki yang menabraknya mengangkat wajah cerah, tidak tampak kaget.

"Oops, maaf Yunho," jelas sekali kalau wajah Jaejoong tak nampak menyesal. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya!

"Apa kau baru saja menumpahkan kopi dengan sengaja padaku?" Yunho sudah hafal dengan mimik wajah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Maaf bila aku membuat dasimu kotor, tapi untungnya aku punya cadangan untukmu di laci mejaku, untuk keadaan darurat."

Jaejoong tertawa dan membuka laci mejanya. Menggapai lebih dalam, mencari sepotong dasi untuk sang atasan.

"Jadi kau menumpahkan kopi agar aku memakai dasimu? Apa yang salah dengan dasiku tadi. Dan apa pentingnya sebuah dasi, aku hanya akan bertemu seorang kakek di rumah sakit."

Yunho mencoba membersihkan noda di dasinya dengan sapu tangan. Namun itu sia-sia, dasinya sudah harus dicuci kembali. Raut mukanya bertambah kesal begitu melihat apa yang ada di kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae.. aku takkan memakai dasi sutra warna ungu d muka umum."

"Ya, kau akan menggunakannya. Tuan Shim akan menyukainya. Sekarang pergi dan jangan terlambat!"

-:-

"Oh, halo Pengacara Jung! Dasi yang cocok sekali untukmu. Tak kusangka ternyata kau punya sisi lembut juga. Tidak banyak lelaki yang percaya diri menggunakan warna itu."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Shim. Bagaimana kabar Anda?" raut muka Yunho jelas tak menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin membahas hal ini. Ia sudah dibuat cukup kesal pada Jaejoong. Kangin sedikit tertawa melihat wajah sebal Yunho. Ia tahu wajah itu tak ditujukan padanya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Hanya agak terasa sakit bila aku bergerak. Changminlah yang aku khawatirkan, sebenarnya. Ia baru saja aku minta untuk pulang dan membersihkan badan. Ia hampir tak meninggalkan sisiku dua hari terakhir ini," tutur Kangin sedih. Mereka berdua berbasa-basi untuk beberapa saat sampai Yunho mengalihkan alur percakapan.

"Tuan Shim, apakah Anda sudah mengambil keputusan tentang pembicaraan kita waktu itu?"

"Aku memang menunggu kapan kau akan menanyakan hal ini. Kau benar soal GP. Pagi itu mereka mengirim seorang pengacara yang menawari uang lima juta Won untuk menutup mulutku. Aku bilang aku akan memikirkan saol ini dan mengabarinya nanti."

"Lima juta Won memang banyak, tapi saya rasa hanya cukup untuk biaya panti rehab Anda, Tuan Shim," Yunho memilih kata dengan hati-hati agar tak sampai menyinggung Kangin. Ia juga tak ingin tampak terlalu berharap, meskipun ia memang berharap Kangin menjawab 'ya'.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi Anda akan bersaksi?" tanya Yunho berusaha untuk tidak terdengar putus asa. Ia ingin sekali mememenangkan kasus ini. Untuknya, dan untuk keluarga Shim sebagai bonus.

"Ya, aku akan bersaksi. Tapi aku HANYA akan melakukannya bila kau setuju menjadi orang tua asuh untuk Changmin hingga masa persidangan selesai dan aku sehat kembali. Itu syarat dariku," kata Kangin.

"Anda ingin saya untuk apa?" tanya Yunho tertawa aneh, dengan wajah seakan tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Kau mendengarku, Pengacara Jung. Aku tak mau cucuku tinggal di panti asuhan atau kembali ke penampungan. Aku ingin dia bersama orang yang aku kenal," Kangin menjelaskan dengan sabar seperti berbicara pada anak usia 6 tahun.

"Tapi Anda tidak mengenal saya! Saya mungkin adalah pembunuh, atau pemabuk, atau-"

Kangin memotong cepat kalimat Yunho.

"Aku juga tak tahu siapa kau secara detil, tapi tetanggaku yang adalah seorang polisi, kuminta untuk memeriksamu, dan kau bersih! Bahkan ditilangpun tak pernah. Dan aku juga sudah bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda baik hati bernama Jaejoong pagi ini saat membuat janji denganmu. Kurasa ia sekretarismu?"

"Jaejoong tahu soal ini?!" kata Yunho setengah bertanya. Tiba-tiba tahu rencana Jaejoong menumpahkan kopi ke dasinya pagi ini. Ia membuat catatan tersendiri untuk membalas ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Tuan Shim, saya tersanjung Anda menganggap saya pantas mengasuh Changmin, tapi saya tidak bisa. Saya bekerja sepanjang minggu dan saya tidak tahu bagaimana mengasuh anak, dan jujur, saya tidak terlalu suka dengan anak-anak. Kenapa ia tak masuk ke program pengasuhan saja?" Yunho terang-terangan menolak untuk menyetujui syarat Kangin.

"Tidak. Aku takkan biarkan ia kembali ke sana," air muka Kangin berubah sedih kembali.

"Kenapa kalau boleh tahu?"

"Setelah kematian orang tuanya, Changmin yang saat itu masih berusia 11 tahun berada di bawah pengasuhan adik ibunya, sedangkan aku tinggal jauh dari kota. Tanpa memberi tahuku, wanita itu memasukkan Changmin ke penampungan. Ia kemudian ditampung oleh seorang keluarga yang melakukan kekerasan padanya, secara fisik dan psikis. Aku baru tahu soal ini empat bulan setelahnya. Perlu waktu sebulan bagiku untuk melacak keberadaan Changmin. Setelah ia kembali bersamaku, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri hal ini takkan aku biarkan terjadi lagi pada Changmin. Ia tak semestinya mendapat perlakuan kejam seperti itu."

Mendengar cerita Kangin, Yunho membayangkan ia berada di posisi Changmin. Meskipun ia bukan yatim piatu, tapi masa kecilnya tak jauh berbeda dari cucu lelaki di hadapannya saat ini.

"Oke, saya akan melakukannya," sedikit keraguan tersirat dari jawaban Yunho.

"Oh, terima kasih, Pengacara Jung. Percayalah, ini tak berat. Changmin 'kan sudah 14 tahun, ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya butuh bimbingan dan perlindungan, juga karakter seorang lelaki di usia remajanya sebagai panutan. Jaejoong bilang ia akan siap dengan surat-surat pengasuhan setelah pertemuan ini."

Yunho ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya. Jadi Jaejoong tak hanya sekedar tahu, ia bahkan sudah berkomplot dengan Kangin untuk masalah Changmin ini. Apa yang akan terjadi pada reputasinya sebagai Mr. I Don't Care bila tiba-tiba ia dengan senang hati menampung anak belasan tahun? Tapi ia coba menenangkan diri. Changmin anak yang cerdas menurutnya, ia cukup mandiri 'kan? Mungkin ini takkan seburuk bayangannya.

Dan tepat saat itu sosok yang dibicarakan masuk ke ruangan Shim Kangin.

"Hei, kek, aku kembali!" sapanya ceria saat membuka pintu, tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana. "Oh hei, Pak Jung! Ada apa?" sapa Changmin begitu tatapan matanya jatuh pada diri Yunho.

"Hei juga Changmin," balas sang pengacara.

"Maaf, tapi dasimu itu tampak bodoh sekali, Pak Jung," komentar Changmin (terlalu) jujur.

Dan ketika itu juga Yunho berubah pikiran. Ini buruk sekali.

^^tbc^^

AYUnhomin: ya, udah aku publish duluan di sana, dan betul, enak baca di ffn. tq!

DewiDestriaPutri: sepertinya enggak, aku juga ga begitu ngerti hukum, maaf...

shimmax: hehe, tq!

shin min hyo: keep reading and tq!


	3. CHAPTER 3-THE THIRD HIGHEST

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

CHAPTER 3-THE THIRD HIGHEST

Tepat seminggu setelah Yunho mengambil keputusan untuk mengasuh Changmin, ia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput cucu tunggal saksinya melawan Go-Park Industries. Orang tua itu memintanya datang pukul 5 sore, dan di sanalah ia kini. Lima langkah dari pintu masuk ruang rawat Shim Kangin. Dalam jarak itu dapat didengarnya suara melengking dari balik tembok.

"Kakek ingin aku apa?!"

'Ide yang sangat jenius Tuan Shim. Memberi tahu sesuatu sebesar ini pada anak usia puber secara mendadak,' batin Yunho. Terdengar jelas anak itu juga tidak menginginkan situasi ini. "Ini tidak adil," samar Yunho masih mendengar ungkapan tidak setuju dari Changmin. Ia menunggu beberapa saat di samping pintu masuk. Mencari saat yang tepat untuk mengetuk pintu. Dan mau tak mau iapun mendengarkan percakapan dua Shim beda generasi itu.

"Maafkan Kakek, Changmin. Kakek tahu ini tak mudah untukmu, tapi Yunho itu baik. Kakek baru katakan sekarang, karena kau pasti akan memikirkan hal ini berlebihan dan menjadi ketakutan. Percaya pada Kakek, ini takkan seperti waktu itu," Yunho akui Tuan Shim adalah orang yang sangat bijak dan ia sangat menghormatinya.

"Aku tak mau bicarakan itu lagi, Kakek! Aku baik-baik saja! Lagi pula, dari mana Kakek tahu kalau ini takkan sama? Bagaimana kalau Kakek salah?"

"Changmin, tenangkan dirimu. Kakek tahu kau bisa menjaga diri, tapi kau itu baru 14 tahun. Kau tak seharusnya menghadapi semua ini sendiri. Kau tak ingin Kakek kehilangan hak asuh atasmu 'kan jika Kakek ketahuan membiarkanmu hidup sendiri di apartemen untuk beberapa bulan?" Mungkin keluarga ini bersyukur Yunho malam itu mengaku sebagai ayah Changmin, jika tidak entah bagaimana nasib anak malang itu. "Percayalah, kau hanya perlu bertahan sebentar, dan kita akan tinggal bersama kembali," bujuk Kangin.

Saat Yunho tak mendengar lagi sahutan dari Changmin atas penjelasan kakeknya, ia putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan dan membukanya.

"Halo Tuan Shim, hai Changmin!" sapanya sambil memamerkan senyum khas seorang Jung Yunho. Hangat dan mematikan.

"Hai," jawab Changmin pendek, seakan ingin kesal pada Yunho tapi tak bisa.

"Yunho! Senang bertemu denganmu!" jawab Kangin. "Changmin sudah siap berangkat!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu Changmin. "Panti rehab akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputku satu jam lagi. Dan tidak perlu Changmin," Kangin seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan cucunya. "Kau tak perlu menungguku, sudah ada perawat yang akan membantuku nanti."

Meski dengan berat hati, Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih tak mau melepas pandangannya dari seorang Shim Kangin. Yunho melihat jelas sisi protektif Changmin terhadap kakeknya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Kek!" katanya pelan kemudian beranjak memeluk ayah dari almarhum ayahnya itu.

"Sampai jumpa Changminnie..," bisik Kangin namun dengan jelas tertangkap gendang telinga Yunho yang lantas tersenyum simpul. "Beri Kakek waktu 2 hari untuk menyesuaikan diri di tempat rehab, dan kau boleh menjengukku."

"Iya Kek," jawab Changmin singkat, melepas pelukannya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo!" ajaknya pada Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa Tuan Shim. Saya harap rehabilitasi Anda berjalan lancar. Saya akan temui Anda kembali dua minggu ke depan," pamit Yunho yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kangin.

Sepi yang terjadi selama mereka berada di dalam lift menuju basement. Changmin mengamati refleksi Yunho dari pintu lift yang mengkilap, tapi segera ia membuang muka begitu matanya tertangkap basah oleh kedua mata Yunho. Yunho tertawa kecil mengetahui tingkah Changmin.

'Ting!' sampailah mereka di tempat parkir. Ketika melihat Yunho berjalan ke arah mobil sport hitam, mata Changmin pun membesar selebar piring. Ia tahu kalau Yunho itu kaya, tapi ia baru tahu kalau Yunho itu keren.

"Itu mobilmu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, itu bukan milikku. Aku baru mencurinya siang tadi," jawab Yunho serius. Ia masuk ke kursi kemudi dan Changmin duduk dengan ragu di kursi sampingnya. "Kita akan mampir ke apartemenmu terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa mengambil barang-barangmu," lanjutnya. Changmin mengangguk. Ia memang perlu mengambil beberapa barangnya di apartemen.

Yunho tak menyangka apartemen tempat keluarga Shim tinggal terletak di wilayah yang kumuh menurutnya. Padahal ia menilai mereka merupakan orang-orang yang cukup berpendidikan.

"Em, kau tak perlu masuk, tunggu saja di sini, aku takkan lama," kata-kata Changmin cukup mengagetkan Yunho, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Oke, kau butuh bantuan?" tawar Yunho.

"Tidak. Lagi pula kau pasti tak mau meninggalkan mobilmu lama-lama di sekitar sini," jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar kata-kata Changmin cukup membuat tengkuk Yunho bergidik. Diamatinya apartemen kecil empat lantai dengan banyak jendela itu, dan tanpa sadar Yunho melakukan kalkulasi berapa banyak penghuninya. Di tengah keasyikannya menghitung, ia melihat dua lelaki kekar keluar dari perempatan sekitar seratus meter di depannya. Mereka berjalan terhuyung bersandar satu sama lain. Mabuk. Jelas sekali mereka berdua tengah mabuk. Yang lebih Yunho khawatirkan, mereka berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

'Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Kenapa tak keluar juga?!' batin Yunho berharap Changmin segera muncul. Harapannya terkabul saat dilihatnya tubuh tinggi kurus (untuk anak seusia) Changmin keluar dari pagar depan apartemen. Sebuah tas besar dan tas kecil turut pula bersamanya.

Changmin masuk ke mobil dan melemparkan tas besarnya ke jok belakang. Yunho sedikit memberikan tatapan maut pada Changmin yang berbuat seenaknya pada mobil (kesayangan) nya. Changmin yang pura-pura acuh melihat tatapan itu memilih untuk mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau mau mobilmu tetap utuh, segera menyingkir dari tempat ini, atau mereka akan segera memintanya dengan 'halus'," saran Changmin sembari membentuk tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya. Sadar akan apa yang dibicarakan Changmin, Yunho segera memundurkan mobilnya dan berputar arah.

-:-

Apartemen Yunho memiliki pengamanan ketat, tak setiap orang bisa bebas keluar masuk seperti milik Changmin. Dan jangan lupakan fasilitas super mewah yang baru ia lihat untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya. Lift salah satunya, di dalam hanya ada ia dan Yunho. Sepertinya lift itu takkan berhenti untuk orang lain.

"Kau punya lift sendiri, kenapa aku tak kaget, ya?" Yunho memilih diam untuk komentar sarkastik Changmin.

Lift itupun terbuka di lantai 38, lantai milik Jung Yunho. Angka 38 dari 40 angka sudah terekam di memori otak Changmin.

"Indahnya..," gumam Changmin melihat pemandangan Seoul malam hari dari dinding kaca apartemen Yunho. "Jadi seperti ini rasanya memiliki apartemen mewah. Bisa menikmati panorama menakjubkan setiap hari," lanjutnya. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi di mana aku akan tidur? Sofa?" tanya Changmin sambil meletakkan kedua tas di lantai samping meja ruang tamu.

"Tidak, aku sudah siapkan kantor pribadiku untukmu."

Yunho membawa Changmin menuju ruang kerjanya. Di sana ia telah menyiapkan furnitur standar sebuah kamar. Tempat tidur, lemari, dan sebuah meja belajar. Ia siapkan meja itu agar Changmin tidak menggunakan meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan file-file penting.

"Wow, ini..," Changmin kehilangan kata-kata. Menurutnya ini berlebihan. "Terima kasih Pak Jung. Maaf telah merepotkanmu," Changmin berkata sedikit malu. Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau boleh memakai komputer itu, aku sudah pakai laptop. Dan, um, kau boleh panggil aku Yunho jika kau mau," kata Yunho agak sungkan. ia lebih senang mengakrabkan diri dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meski usia Changmin tak sampai setengah usianya, namun ia tidak suka dipanggil pak, apalagi paman.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya maksudku," kata Changmin. "Kakek pasti sudah memojokkanmu agar mau menampungku. Tapi aku sangat menghargai keputusanmu. Mungkin kakek sudah bilang soal ini, tapi aku punya kenangan buruk di penampungan jadi aku sangat senang berada di tempat yang membebaskanku bertemu kakek," lanjutnya. Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau selesaikan berberesmu dan istirahatlah dulu, aku akan memesan makan malam. Kamar mandi ada di ujung lorong sebelah kanan," tunjuk Yunho.

Begitu Yunho keluar, Changmin langsung merebahkan diri di kasur yang telah Yunho sediakan. 'Nyaman sekali,' pikirnya. Ia jadi teringat kasurnya di apartemen. Kasur reyot yang akan berbunyi bila ia bergerak. Ia lantas tersenyum sendiri, lalu menghela nafas, teringat kembali akan kakeknya.

Di tengah kesibukannya membereskan barang, Changmin mendengar Yunho meneriakkan namanya. Tampaknya makan malam sudah datang. Akhirnya ia bisa menenangkan perutnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi.

"Wow, pizza..!" kata Changmin senang. "Aku dan kakek jarang sekali makan pizza. Tapi ini berbeda dengan yang pernah kumakan dengan kakek," lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan benda lingkar itu dari berbagai sudut.

"Ini pizza asli. Pizza tipis yang pernah kau makan itu tak bisa disebut pizza," entah Yunho sedang bercanda atau mengejeknya, Changmin tak peduli. Ia ambil sepotong dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Ini enak sekali," ia bilang tanpa berhenti mengunyah. Yunho melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. Anak yang unik menurutnya. Kadang ia terlihat dewasa, namun tak jarang memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya. Yunho lantas mengambil potongan pizza yang masih cukup hangat itu. Menikmati pizza bersama ternyata lebih nikmat.

Selesai makan malam Yunho membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke arah dapur untuk ia cuci. Changmin mengikutinya dan mendudukkan diri di mini bar, memperhatikan kegiatan Yunho.

"Dengar, Changmin," suara Yunho agak mengagetkan Changmin. "Kurasa kita perlu membuat beberapa aturan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Jika ada yang aneh beri tahu aku. Kau mengerti?" Changmin mengangguk. Yunho selesai mencuci lalu mengeringkan tangan basahnya.

"Kau punya ponsel?" melihat Changmin meraih kantong celananya, Yunho tahu apa yang anak itu pikirkan. "Hei, aku tak menginginkan ponselmu, tenang saja. Ponsel itu masih hidup 'kan? Aku hanya ingin nomormu, kalau saja ada hal penting yang terjadi. Kau harus beritahu aku ke mana kau pergi, kapan akan kembali, atau yang lainnya oke?"

Changmin berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yunho yang segera mengutik benda mungil itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel itu disodorkan kembali padanya.

"Mungkin hanya itu peraturannya, untuk saat ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaanmu, kau tahu 'kan kalau ini kota yang cukup 'ramah' untuk anak seusiamu. Dan mungkin kakekmu tak segan menyantapku hidup-hidup bila terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Tunggu, jadi tak ada peraturan lain? Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, kurasa. Kau mau yang lain?" tawar Yunho.

"Tidak, tidak.. terima kasih. Itu saja sudah cukup," jawab Changmin.

"Paling tidak, jaga ruanganmu tetap rapi dan bersih. Laundri datang seminggu sekali. Kau bisa pakai dapur sesukamu, kalau ada yang kau inginkan bilang saja. Aku tahu ini akan aneh untuk kita berdua. Tapi aku tahu kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri jadi aku takkan banyak mencampuri urusanmu dan kita bisa hidup normal seperti biasa," jelas Yunho datar.

Changmin berpikir bahwa seharusnya percakapan ini akan membuatnya lebih nyaman tinggal di sini, tapi yang dapat Changmin tangkap dari penjelasan Yunho adalah peraturan nomor 1, bahwa ia tidak boleh mencampuri urusan Yunho dan tidak mengganggunya dengan hal-hal tidak penting. Ia berjanji akan menaati peraturan itu, dan mempermudah hidup Yunho, mulai sekarang.

Changmin lantas berdiri tiba-tiba. "Oke, aku akan menyelesaikan berberesku. Aku cukup lelah hari ini, jadi, selamat malam Pak Jung, terima kasih untuk pizzanya," pamit Changmin cepat sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat malam," jawab Yunho pelan, masih heran dengan perubahan mendadak pada diri Changmin.

Changmin mencoba tidur selesai ia mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tapi pikirannya seakan tak mau diajak beristirahat. Rasa kesepian muncul dalam dada ketika ia tengok foto orang tua serta kakeknya di meja belajar.

"Kakek..," gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

^^tbc^^


	4. CHAPTER 4 – THE FOURTH NIGHT

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

CHAPTER 4 – THE FOURTH NIGHT

Meski tampak baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya situasi apartemen Yunho sangat monoton. Changmin akan keluar untuk sarapan pukul 6.15 dengan rambut basah dan tas ransel usang di punggungnya. Sedang Yunho sibuk bersiap ke kantor dan berangkat tepat pukul 6.30 tapi ia tahu Changmin akan berangkat sekitar 6.45 mengendarai sepeda yang ia ambil dari apartemennya dua hari yang lalu. Setelah itu Changmin akan menghabiskan harinya di sekolah sampai pukul 15.00. Dari sana ia akan langsung menuju panti rehab kakeknya.

Yunho pulang kerja antara pukul 18.00-19.00. Ia pernah mencoba memasak makan malam tapi gagal dan bahkan hampir membakar dapurnya, jadi ia akan sekalian membawa makanan untuk mereka berdua. Kemudian mereka akan makan dalam diam, lalu Changmin akan berpamitan untuk belajar di kamarnya, dan takkan keluar hingga sarapan esok harinya. Yunho tahu anak remaja memang tidak suka menghabiskan waktu dengan orang dewasa, tapi Changmin tampak menghindarinya untuk alasan apa ia tak mengerti. Sejak pembicaraan mereka di malam pertama Changmin menginap, ia menjadi seperti bayangan, berusaha tidak tampak di depan Yunho.

Yunho sudah mencoba beberapa cara untuk membuat Changmin lebih santai tinggal bersamanya, dan ia akui ia gagal. Pernah ia berpikiran untuk menghubungi Kangin dan minta saran, tapi ia urungkan. Ia adalah Jung Yunho, putus asa karena ditolak oleh anak usia empat belas tahun? Apa kata dunia?

Beruntungnya Yunho, di malam ke-empat Changmin tinggal bersamanya, ia kerja lembur lalu menemani kliennya minum hingga tiba di apartemen sekitar pukul 23.00. Yunho melihat Changmin duduk di sofa depan tv membaca sesuatu. Ini tak biasa, jadi Yunho membiarkannya.

"Hey, aku membawa jjajangmyeon, ayo.." ucapan Yunho terputus tatkala ia melihat baik-baik apa yang dipegang Changmin. "Itu file Daewoo 'kan?! Kau tak boleh membacanya, itu rahasia!" kata Yunho sambil merebut file di tangan Changmin. "Dan kau mungkin mengacak urutannya," lanjutnya sambil memeriksa urutan file itu. "Anak kucing nakal!"

Ia berharap mendengar jawaban 'aku bukan anak kucing!' tapi tak didengarnya.

"Jjajangmyeonnya akan dingin," kata Yunho masih sibuk dengan file di tangannya. "Changmin?" tanyanya lagi. Ia mulai hilang kesabaran. Akan tetapi ia berubah pucat saat dilihatnya Changmin sudah berada di sudut ruangan, dengan kedua lengan memeluk lututnya. Tubuh anak itu terlihat bergetar hebat.

"Changmin?" Yunho kembali memanggil sambil mendekati Changmin perlahan. Sosok itu benar-benar tampak takut, nafas saling memburu, dan mungkin akan pingsan bila Yunho tak segera menyadarkannya dari kepanikan. Diulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bahu Changmin tapi tangan itu ditepis dengan kasar.

"Tidak!" teriak Changmin. "Jangan," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Hey, tak apa, kau baik-baik saja, ikuti nafasku, oke?" bujuk Yunho. "Changmin?" panggilnya lagi berharap dapat membuat Changmin sadar. "Shim Changmin! Kau baik-baik saja, ayo ikuti nafasku!" Yunho mengunci kedua bahu Changmin dan mencontohkan nafasnya. Dan anak itu sedikit lebih tenang, nafasnya sudah agak teratur. Yunho menghela nafasnya lega.

"Maaf, maaf Pak Jung, aku sudah tak apa, sungguh," kata Changmin pelan. Ia tak ingin Yunho membicarakan masalah ini lebih lanjut.

Meski wajah memelas Changmin sedikit menggoyahkan niatnya untuk mengorek tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi – karena jujur, ia juga shock – tapi ia harus menuntaskan segalanya. Ia menarik Changmin duduk kembali ke sofa.

"Changmin, bisa jelaskan soal tadi?" tanya Yunho (lembut). Changmin tahu ia tidak bisa kabur (karena ia sudah memperkirakan jangkauan kakinya akan kalah dibandingkan dengan milik lelaki di depannya itu) maka ia harus selesaikan ini sekarang juga. Dan ia pun kehilangan kendali atas mulutnya..

"Maaf Pak Jung, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi sungguh, aku baik-baik saja dan kita tak perlu membicarakannya lagi. Aku tak mendengar kau masuk dan kau membuatku kaget, dan badanmu begitu besar, dan pasti lebih kuat dibanding aku, dan aku mencium bau minuman – bukan maksudku mengatakanmu mabuk, maaf – tapi kau lalu berteriak dan mendekatiku untuk mengambil file itu dariku dan aku tidak tahu, itu mengingatkanku saat bersama Keluarga Ahn. Aku tak pernah berpikir kau akan memukulku atau apa, jujur, tapi aku memiliki ingatan yang baik jadi aku akan mendapatkan kilas balik yang sangat nyata saat Pak Ahn mabuk tapi sungguh, itu tidak menakutkan, dan aku minta maaf aku menjadi panik, dan aku pastikan takkan terjadi lagi, itu hanya karena aku tertekan dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakek dan kukira itu sebabnya ini terjadi, tapi aku tidak gila atau yang lainnya, aku bersumpah-"

"Changmin, ambil nafas!" potong Yunho. Ia heran anak ini bisa diam seperti patung tapi detik berikutnya seperti operator ponsel yang bicara tanpa jeda.

"Okee.. aku akan bicara sekarang dan dengarkan! Pertama, kau harus berhenti meminta maaf. Mengingat kembali sesuatu lalu panik itu normal untuk orang yang mengalami hal yang mengerikan, terutama jika kau memiliki ingatan nyata. Ini semua salahku, bukan salahmu. Aku… minta maaf, Changmin," Yunho meminta maaf. Jung Yunho meminta maaf! Tapi Changmin seperti tidak sadar akan hal itu dan malah mengernyitkan dahi. Melihat kebingungan Changmin, Yunho pun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku sudah membaca filemu, dan aku tidak sadar tindakanku mengingatkanmu pada saat bersama Ahn Chilhyun dan keluarganya. Aku akan lebih mengendalikan diriku bila lain kali kau membuatku jengkel."

Changmin menunjukkan wajah kesalnya atas kalimat terakhir Yunho. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah kemenangan sang pengacara.

"Ya, aku yakin lain kali kau akan membuatku jengkel lagi. Karena kau itu anak remaja. Dan itulah yang dilakukan remaja, membuat orang dewasa merasa jengkel," Changmin menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Kedua, kau bilang ini mengingatkanmu saat Ahn 'mabuk tapi sungguh, itu tidak menakutkan'. Saat itu kau hanya 11 tahun dan baru saja kehilangan orang tuamu, jika mereka menyakitimu itu salah mereka, bukan salahmu, dan sangat wajar bila kau merasa ketakutan." Yunho rasa Changmin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Ahn Chilhyun, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat marah memikirkan nama itu. Apapun yang dilakukannya hingga membuat Changmin begitu panik, takkan ia maafkan.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang kita sudah tahu kejadian barusan bukan salahmu, kita bisa-"

"Kita bisa makan! Aku lapar Pak Jung! Ayo makan," potong Changmin seakan tahu arah pembicaraan Yunho.

"Tidak, sekarang kita bisa membicarakan tentang apa yang mengganggumu selama ini. Kita akan makan setelahnya," tolak Yunho mentah-mentah.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," Changmin mengelak dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kebalikannya.

"Kau tahu benar apa maksudku. Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara padaku dalam beberapa hari belakangan. Ada apa? Jujur saja," pinta Yunho. Changmin menunduk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas.

"Apa? Aku tak mendengarmu," kata Yunho.

"Kubilang aku tak ingin mengganggumu," ulang Changmin dengan suara keras. "Kau tentu sudah tahu, aku bisa bicara tanpa henti yang mungkin akan membuatmu jengkel, dan kau itu sibuk sepanjang waktu jadi aku pilih untuk tidak menghalangi kesibukanmu. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tak ingin manampungku di sini dan kau melakukannya kakek memaksamu, jadi aku ingin membuat situasi ini lebih mudah untukmu dengan tidak mengganggumu. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

Yunho sedikit terperanjat dengan apa yang baru saja Changmin ungkapkan. Apakah ia memang menginginkannya seperti itu?

"Kau bukan penghalang aktivitasku. Aku tahu ini bukan rumahmu, tapi saat di sini kau tak perlu mengunci diri terus menerus di ruanganmu. Ada banyak ruangan lain di sini seperti dapur. Banyak makanan yang bisa kau habiskan di sana. Kakekmu akan marah bila kau kehilangan berat badan selama dalam pengawasanku."

"Oke, aku mengerti!" Changmin benar-benar ingin menyudahi pembicaraan ini.

"Santailah sedikit. Berhenti berpikiran negatif, dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Benar aku setuju menampungmu karena paksaan tuan Shim, tapi bukan berarti aku lantas menganggapmu tidak ada. Berlakukah normal seperti anak remaja pada umumnya dan bukan malah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan diri dari pandanganku. Aku tak keberatan kau mau mengunjungi dapur atau ruang tv, Changmin~nie!" panggilan terakhir Yunho berhasil mendapat tatapan maut dari Changmin. Yunho tertawa melihatnya.

"Sekarang bisakah kita makan malam?" Changmin memelas. Ini sudah dini hari dan ia belum makan malam.

"Tentu! Di mana jjajangmyeon tadi?" Yunho melongok mencari bungkusan yang ia bawa pulang tadi.

"Jjajangmyeonnya tumpah," jawab Changmin, prihatin pada karpet yang sudah ternoda – bukan, ia lebih prihatin pada mie hitam yang masih terlihat nikmat di atas karpet yang ternoda itu. Yunho menghela nafas. Tadi ia panik melihat file di tangan Changmin lalu melempar bungkusan malang itu sembarangan.

"Tak apa, kita bisa pesan pizza."

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa masak ya?" ejek Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bisa memasak. Aku hanya tak mau melakukannya," kata Yunho membela diri.

"Bisa memasak tapi tak tahu kalau aluminium foil tidak boleh masuk ke microwave."

"Aku tahu itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu?!" Yunho berkata sembari menuliskan note di kepalanya untuk tak menggunakan aluminium foil lagi dalam microwave.

"Terserah, aku juga tak bisa masak, jadi aku tak bisa menghakimimu," kata Changmin acuh pada pembelaan Yunho. "Tapi aku bisa membuat ramyeon yang enak, kalau kau mau. Aku juga bisa membuat nasi goreng dan kimchi."

Dan malam itu mereka berdua makan ramyeon buatan Changmin bersama. Harus Yunho akui, memang ramyeon itu enak sekali. Berbeda dengan yang pernah dibuatnya suatu malam saat hujan deras dan banjir di mana-mana hingga ia tak bisa pesan makanan siap saji.

"Changmin, kenapa kau membaca fileku?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba tanpa menghentikan makannya.

"Entahlah, aku bosan dan file itu ada di atas meja depan tv. Aku juga.. um, ingin menjadi pengacara satu saat nanti. Aku hanya tertarik dengan apa yang kau lakukan," jawab Changmin sedikit malu.

"Itu.. bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk mulai belajar. Merger Daewoo dengan Asia-Auto benar-benar kacau. Aku akan terkejut jika kau bisa mengerti isi file itu."

"Kau benar, merger itu memang kacau. Angka di dalamnya tak masuk akal, tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu itu," Changmin menggelengkan lalu menganggukkan kepalanya bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu angkanya tak masuk akal?" Yunho mengambil minum karena sedikit tersedak.

"Asia berusaha mengakali Daewoo di merger itu. Laporan keuangan mereka salah. Angka dalam laporan itu selisih hingga ratusan juta won," jelas Changmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau.. tak tahu?" Changmin mengangkat kedua alis matanya. "Angka yang hilang itu berada di halaman 378. Tapi aku rasa aku tahu di mana uang itu. Karena Asia hanya mengirim laporan sejak tahun 2008, mereka memasukkannya di laporan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, jadi keuntungan bisa mereka pakai sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Daewoo. Aku yakin kalau kau telusuri ke belakang kau akan menemukan kejanggalan itu," kata Changmin perlahan seperti ibu-ibu yang menjelaskan apa itu museum pada anak berusia 6 tahun.

"Tidak mungkin… Kau baca semua file merger itu? Tapi ada 500 halaman!" Yunho tak percaya.

"513 sebenarnya," koreksi Changmin.

"Tapi.. tapi bagaimana bisa kau baca dan ingat semuanya?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku punya ingatan yang baik. Sekali aku baca atau mengerti sesuatu, aku akan ingat selamanya. Aku bisa mendiktekanmu 513 halaman itu sekarang, bila kau mau."

"Tidak perlu.. Jadi kau katakan kau punya kelebihan.. Kau itu kelas berapa!?"

"Aku tidak punya kelebihan! Dan aku kelas 8. Orang tuaku tidak ingin aku loncat kelas, mereka ingin aku bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayaku. Guru pembimbingku bilang aku bisa masuk universitas dua tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkan kakek sendirian. Banyak yang menganggapku aneh, temanku menjauhiku, dan guruku menganggapku pemain sirkus yang dapat mereka pamerkan, dan itu sangat memalukan," Yunho masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Changmin.

"Oke, kau tahu aku takkan merantaimu ataupun memaksamu menjadi bintang sirkus karena kejeniusanmu itu, tapi aku berterima kasih untuk kasus merger Daewoo. Jika kau memang mau belajar hukum, kau bisa, um.., datang ke kantorku sepulang sekolah dan aku bisa memberimu beberapa file untuk kau baca, bila kau mau."

Meski tidak mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan, Yunho tahu Changmin sangat senang dengan tawaran darinya. Membuat senang anak ini secara tidak langsung juga akan membahagiakan kakeknya bukan? Changmin lalu beranjak untuk mencuci mangkuk dan terus membicarakan tentang sekolahnya tanpa henti, Yunho mendengarkan dengan sabar. Yunho pikir mungkin kebersamaannya dengan Changmin tidaklah buruk. Lagipula anak itu bisa membuat ramyeon yang enak sekali.

^^^tbc^^^

**thx for reading, tq so much for reviewing**

shin min hyo, Vivi minnie, cloud3024, shimmax, ayunhomin makasih repiunya di ch2+3.. keep reading, ne?


	5. CHAPTER 5 – THE FIFTH GRADER

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

CHAPTER 5 – THE FIFTH GRADER

Yunho cukup terkejut dengan perubahan pada diri Changmin usai percakapan mereka malam itu. Sekarang Changmin lebih percaya diri dan bertingkah layaknya anak remaja. Bahkan ia pernah membuat kaki Yunho terkilir karena anak itu meletakkan sepatunya sembarangan. Di depan pintu, di dapur, di dekat tv, bahkan pernah sepatu kanannya berada di atas minibar, sedangkan yang kiri di bawah toilet.

Bukan hanya sepatu, tapi juga barang lainnya. Satu ketika tugas sekolah Changmin berbaur dengan file Yunho. Ia menunjukkan PR Matematika Changmin di pengadilan dan Changmin membawa kontrak Techmaco ke sekolah. Ia sampai harus meminta izin pada hakim untuk menukar keduanya dan tak pelak membuat para juri kesal, meskipun Jaejoong menganggap itu sangat kocak.

Lama memang Yunho hidup seorang diri, jadi ia heran bisa menghafal beberapa kebiasaan Changmin. Mengadakan konser solo di kamar mandi salah satunya. Meskipun Yunho akui suaranya tak terlalu buruk, tapi ia berharap mendengarkan lagu yang lebih familiar. Bukan lagu milik boyband yang apalah namanya sebagai backsound ritualnya tiap pagi: minum kopi dan membaca koran.

Dan begitu cepatnya situasi berubah dalam dua minggu. Sejak Yunho memberi izin Changmin untuk membantunya di kantor, itulah yang ia lakukan setiap pulang sekolah atau dari panti sang kakek.

"Hey Yunho, Jae memintaku untuk mengantarkan ini," sosok yang tengah dipikirkannya muncul dari balik pintu membawa setumpuk berkas, masih dengan seragam sekolah, tas, juga helm di kepala.

"Oke, terima kasih Changmin!" kata Yunho. Mungkin itu salah satu tanda bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja; Changmin tak lagi memanggilnya Pak Jung, tapi Yunho.

Changmin menghela nafas lalu membuang tas dan helmnya ke lantai. Lelah mungkin karena ia mengayuh sepedanya dari sekolah ke kantor Yunho, langsung ia rebahkan seluruh tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Setelah ini, biasanya ia akan membantu pakerjaan Yunho kemudian makan snack bersama Jaejoong, atau mengerjakan PR sampai selesai, atau tidur. Siwon tidak keberatan dengan adanya Changmin di kantor. Ia bahkan tertawa selama lima menit tanpa henti saat tahu situasi yang tidak mungkin untuk Mr. I Don't Care Jung Yunho: mengasuh anak empat belas tahun. Anak yang menurut Yunho adalah aset yang berharga untuknya nanti meski ia masih perlu banyak belajar. Ia takkan sia-siakan potensi ingatan fotografis (ya, Yunho sudah mencari informasi di internet) Changmin, tentu saja bila Changmin bersedia.

"Aku lapar Yunho, kau punya makanan?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"Tidak. Singkirkan sepatu kotormu dari sofaku, dan mintalah pada Jaejoong sana! Aku yakin ia akan keliling dunia untuk mencari makanan paling langka yang ada bila kau memintanya."

Changmin bertemu dengan Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu, dan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung yang terpisah lama dan baru bertemu kembali. Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin dan Changmin seperti adik kecil yang begitu manja pada kakaknya.

"Oke," jawab Changmin pendek lalu keluar dari ruangan Yunho. Yunho kembali ke pekerjaannya membaca perjanjian kerja kliennya hanya untuk diinterupsi oleh kehadiran Yoochun tiga menit kemudian.

"Ada apa Yoochun?" tanya Yunho malas.

"Hey, Yunnie. Di mana anak ajaibmu?" Yoochun bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seakan ramah.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku 'Yunnie'. Itu panggilan sayang istrimu untukku, ia berteriak seperti itu tadi malam saat kami – "

"Uh, Yunho, itu tidak lucu. Kau tahu aku belum menikah," potong Yoochun cepat.

"Itu lucu dan aku sudah bilang, dua kali hari ini, Changmin tidak untuk dijual." Apa yang Changmin lakukan untuk Yunho memang menyebar cepat di lingkungan kantornya. Dan Yoochun, salah satu pengacara magang -seperti ia dulu- yang cukup potensial, juga menginginkan Changmin bekerja untuknya.

"Ayolah Yunho, aku tahu ia di sini. Itu tas dan helmnya. Di mana kau sembunyikan ia? Aku hanya ingin ia baca beberapa briefing kasus yang kukerjakan. Jika ia tak mau, aku takkan memaksa."

"Jawabannya tetap tidak, Yoochun. Ia hanya anak empat belas tahun. Kenapa kau begitu merendahkan dirimu untuk memohon padanya. Sekarang pergilah."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin membantunya untuk memulai karir, Yunho. Aku bicara padanya kemarin, dan ia bilang ia mau jadi pengacara nanti. Aku akan mendidiknya menjadi pengacara hebat," bujuk Yoochun tak menyerah.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Ya… kau memang pengacara hebat. Itulah kenapa aku punya ruangan sendiri dan kau masih di bilik kecilmu itu. Kau benar-benar pengacara sukses Yoochun, patut menjadi contoh," Yunho tahu Yoochun itu pengacara yang bagus, dan mungkin ia lah yang akan mendapat promosi berikutnya, tapi ia juga orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Yunho temui semasa hidupnya.

"Keluarlah Yoochun."

Yoochun berbalik keluar dengan langkah frustasi. "Baiklah. Tapi suatu saat nanti saat aku jadi partner kerja Siwon, kau akan kujadikan bawahanku, beserta anak ajaibmu itu."

"Terserahlah. Dasar gila!" umpat Yunho pelan.

"Bicara sendiri Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan Yunho dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Tampak ingin berbicara panjang dengan Yunho.

"Jae, ingatkan aku untuk mengingatkanmu membeli kunci ekstra untuk pintuku agar aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa gangguan setiap lima menit sekali. Di mana Changmin? Ia mau minta makan padamu tadi."

"Aku tidak punya makanan, tapi kukirim ia ke kantin kantor untuk makan sepuasnya," jawab Jaejoong.

"Bagus! Yoochun akan menemukan Changmin di sana, dan nanti ia takkan menyentuh makan malam karena kekenyangan, terima kasih!" kata Yunho jengkel. Lima menit kahadiran Yoochun sudah cukup membuat moodnya berantakan.

"Haha, kau mungkin lupa kalau ia itu monster makan. Ia takkan melewatkan makan malamnya. Hentikan kekhawatiranmu itu," jawab Jaejoong tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan agak kasar Yunho.

"Aku khawatir padanya? Bukannya kau yang begitu memanjakannya seperti adikmu sendiri, Jae. Ia melihatmu seakan kaulah yang menciptakan segala jenis makanan di dunia ini."

"Apa? Pernahkah kau lihat caranya menatapmu? Ia ingin menjadi dirimu! Aku tahu ini baru dua minggu, kalian belum kenal baik, dan kau bukanlah sosok ayah untuknya tapi siapapun, kecuali kau, dapat melihat jelas kalau ia mengagumimu dan ingin membuatmu bangga. Dan kupikir ia mengingatkanmu pada dirimu dulu. Aku tahu kau terpaksa menampungnya bersamamu, tapi aku bangga kau mau membuka diri untuk orang lain. Berilah kesempatan pada dirimu sendiri untuk berbuat lebih baik. Dan perlu kau ingat, kau tak sendirian di sini," kata Jaejoong lembut lalu meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ia sendirian memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong. Changmin mengingatkannya pada sosoknya dulu? Mungkin mereka memiliki rasa kesepian yang sama, meski dalam situasi yang berbeda. Dan mereka sama-sama merasa memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap seseorang, tanggung jawab untuk melindungi orang itu, yang kini tak lagi bersamanya. Mungkin Changmin juga mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Mungkin karena itulah ia jadi memiliki rasa yang kuat untuk melindungi Changmin.

Iapun kembali ke pekerjaannya. Membaca baris yang sama dalam perjanjian itu untuk keempat kalinya berturut-turut saat Changmin kembali, memeluk dua burger dan sebungkus kentang goreng.

"Kau lapar Yunnie?" tanya Changmin melemparkan satu burger ke meja Yunho, sukses menutup perjanjian yang tengah ia (coba) baca.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Yunnie'!" kata Yunho kesal, akan tetapi berbeda dengan saat ia ucapkan itu pada Yoochun. Iapun membuka burger itu dan mulai menggigitnya.

"Oke, terserah! Hei, sebenarnya Yoochun itu kenapa? Ia mengikutiku terus selama di kantin dan bilang kalau aku ikut dengannya ia akan memberiku cokelat. Haruskah aku takut padanya? Dan bukankah itu merendahkanku? Aku sedikit merasa dilecehkan," kata Changmin dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Itu normal untuknya. Tak perlu khawatir, ia bukannya melecehkanmu, ia hanya ingin kau bekerja untuknya. Jika ia memintamu bekerja untuknya lagi, cari aku atau Jaejoong. Kami yang akan mengurusnya," jelas Yunho sabar karena ia tengah mengunyah burgernya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Hey, bolehkah aku main ke rumah Kyuhyun pulang sekolah besok? Sudah lama aku tak main ke sana. Dan bolehkah aku ceritakan tentangmu padanya?" tanya Changmin sambil mengambil buku pelajaran lalu mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas sofa.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus keberatan. Itu terserah padamu." Biarpun itu yang dikatakannya, tapi dalam hati ia agak was-was. Changmin pernah beberapa kali menyebut soal Kyuhyun ini, tapi yang ia dengar dari Kangin, Kyuhyun memiliki perilaku dan temperamen yang kurang baik. Kangin takut Kyuhyun menjadi pengaruh buruk bagi Changmin. Tapi, Changmin pernah bilang mereka berteman sudah sejak lama, sejak kelas 5. Jadi, tak apa 'kan mereka bermain bersama sesekali?

"Terima kasih, Yunho. Kau masih lama?" Changmin menguap lebar.

"Kurasa," jawab Yunho pendek.

"Tak apa. Aku suka di sini."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti ruang kerja Yunho. Ia akhirnya bisa membaca perjanjian itu dengan tenang dan Changmin tenggelam dalam buku pelajarannya. Tak berselang lama hingga Yunho menyadari Changmin tak lagi membalik halaman bukunya. Ia tertawa sendiri melihat Changmin tertidur lelap dengan buku di atas perut.

"Aku melihatnya~" kata Jaejoong setengah bernyanyi.

"Lihat apa?"

"Kau. Peduli. Tak perlu mengelak," katanya tersenyum. "Anyway, aku mau pulang, kecuali kau butuh sesuatu dariku?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati sofa. "Aw, ia imut sekali saat tidur," katanya mengusap rambut Changmin dari dahinya.

"Jae, aku ingatkan untuk ke delapan belas kalinya. Ia empat belas tahun, bukan empat tahun, dan ya, kau boleh pulang, sampai jumpa besok."

Besok, Yunho tak bisa membayangkan besok tanpa ada Changmin mondar-mandir di kantornya. Apa ia akan merindukan anak itu besok? Sebegitu berartinyakah seorang Changmin yang baru dikenalnya setengah bulan yang lalu? Apa jadinya ia bila proses hukum GP Industries berakhir dan Shim Kangin sehat kembali? Yunho kembali menatap wajah lelap di atas sofa ruangannya lalu menghela nafas dalam.

-:-

Melihat temannya keluar gerbang sekolah, Changmin segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Hey Kyu, kita masih bisa main 'kan hari ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Changmin. Tawarannya dua hari lalu ternyata disambut positif.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Ayo!" ajaknya menjauhi gedung sekolah. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Kakekmu baik-baik saja 'kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Kakek tinggal di panti rehab, mungkin untuk beberapa bulan. Karena itulah sementara ini aku tinggal bersama seorang lelaki. Ia adalah pengacara yang akan menggugat perusahaan tempat kakekku bekerja," jelas Changmin sepanjang perjalanan.

"Pengacara? Apa dia kaya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yeaa, kau harus lihat apartemennya, Kyu. Besar sekaliii…!"

"Apa dia juga br*ngs*k? Bukankah pengacara itu banyak yang br*ngs*k!?" kini nada ucapan Kyuhyun menunjukkan kebencian.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Dia baik, juga pintar," bela Changmin.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Min."

Changmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun sejak ia membicarakan tentang Yunho. Tapi Changmin mengabaikan perasaan itu dan memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan hingga mereka tiba di rumah kecil Kyuhyun.

Changmin tahu keluarga Kyuhyun kaya, dapat dilihat dari benda-benda yang dipakai temannya itu, yang Changmin tidak tahu adalah kenapa ia memilih tinggal bersama pamannya di rumah kecil ini. Changmin pernah menanyakan orang tua Kyuhyun dan jawabannya adalah Kyuhyun mendiamkannya seminggu penuh. Sejak saat itu Changmin tak pernah lagi mengungkit tentang hal itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak tahu dari pada tidak lagi dianggap teman oleh Kyuhyun. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Changmin senang mengenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengetahui tentang kelebihan Changmin, tapi tidak pernah memandangnya berbeda. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka dekat satu sama lain. Mereka saling menghargai.

Setelah puas bermain, mereka membaca komik sambil memakan snack yang disiapkan bibi Kyuhyun.

"Hey, Min!" panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..?"

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal bersamaku saja, tinggalkan pengacara itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Changmin seketika meletakkan komik yang dibacanya.

"Aku tidak suka kau tinggal dengannya," kata Kyuhyun menatap Changmin serius.

"Kau itu kenapa? Aku tak punya masalah dengan Yunho, lagipula kakek yang memintaku tinggal dengannya."

"Kau masih mau berteman denganku 'kan?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu jelas membuat Changmin kaget. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pertemanan kita. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau ingin tetap berteman denganku, jangan tinggal dengannya lagi," nada dingin terasa di kata-kata Kyuhyun. Changmin menunduk lalu beranjak, memungut tasnya di atas meja, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku temanmu atau bukan, kau tetap teman bagiku," katanya sebelum menutup pintu.

-:-

"Hey, kau kenapa sudah kembali? Jam malammu masih dua jam lagi. Bagaimana acaramu bersama Kyuhyun?" buru Yunho begitu dilihatnya Changmin pulang lebih awal dari yang ia perkiraan.

"Lancar," jawab Changmin pendek sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kulkas. Mengambil sebotol air minum lalu duduk. Yunho mengikutinya duduk di minibar.

"Hmm.. Kau yakin? Kedengarannya tidak. Ingin membicarakannya?"

"Tidak."

"Anyway, aku pesan pizza dengan keju seperti yang kau suka."

"Terima kasih," senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Changmin akhirnya.

"Ayolah, pasti tadi tak seburuk itu! Cerialah sedikit, aku sewa banyak film tadi dan kemarin aku juga beli es krim. Film, es krim, dan pizza. Bukankah itu asyik sekali?" bujuk Yunho.

Changmin yang biasanya pasti sudah terpingkal melihat wajah merayu Yunho, tapi kali ini tidak. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka duduk bersama di sofa, dengan es krim dan pizza di meja, menyaksikan marathon film Batman. Mereka hanya menonton film itu bersama tanpa ada diskusi ataupun ejekan tentang jalannya film.

Changmin tertidur pada pertengahan Batman Forever di ruang tv di mana Yunho masih setia menonton dan tidurnya tak tenang karena otaknya terus memutar percakapan dengan Kyuhyun hari itu. Ia tak ingin pertemanan dengan Kyuhyun sejak kelas 5 berakhir begitu saja, tapi ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan kakek dengan meninggalkan Yunho. Lagi pula ia senang tinggal bersama sang pengacara. Changmin berharap Kyuhyun tak serius dengan ucapannya. Ya, ia hanya bisa berharap.

^^^tbc^^^

**thx for reading, tq so much for reviewing!**

DewiDestriaPutri, Guest, shin min hyo, AYUnhomin, cloud3024, shimmax, n yunppa terima kasih yaaa... :)


	6. CHAPTER 6 – THE SIXTH PERIOD

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

CHAPTER 6 – THE SIXTH PERIOD

Seminggu berikutnya dilalui Changmin dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali dicobanya menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi nihil. Ia jadi lebih sering melamun dan menenggelamkan diri membaca buku tentang hukum di ruang kerja Yunho. Yunho menyadari ini dan cemas Changmin akan kembali ke masa suramnya seperti hari-hari pertama ia tinggal bersama Yunho.

Sejak perubahan positif pada diri Changmin, ia banyak membantu pekerjaan Yunho. Banyak perkara yang diselesaikan Yunho dengan kemenangan. Tak jarang Yunho memberi pujian untuknya dan wajahnya akan memerah karena malu dan tidak terbiasa mendapat pujian dari orang lain. Bagi Changmin, membantu Yunho menyelesaikan kasusnya sedikit mengurangi kegelisahannya atas masalah Kyuhyun.

Minggu sore Changmin habiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarah di depan televisi. Sesekali ia melirik Yunho yang serius dengan laptopnya di atas sofa. Ia masih bingung antara menceritakan tentang permintaan Kyuhyun atau tidak. Karena sejujurnya ia sudah mulai nyaman tinggal bersama pemilik marga Jung itu.

"Dengar Changmin, aku tahu aku tampan dan menggoda, tapi melirikku terus-menerus hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasiku. Kalau kau mau, ambil fotoku, dan kau bisa membawanya ke mana kau suka dan memelototinya sepuas hati tanpa harus melirikkan matamu seperti yang kau lakukan dari tadi," kata Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar lucu, Yunho," sahut Changmin menjawab lelucon garing Yunho.

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Yunho tepat sasaran.

"Tidak," jawab Changmin singkat setelah diam beberapa saat. Ia putuskan untuk tidak membebani Yunho dengan masalah ini.

-:-

Jam pelajaran ke-enam awal pekan itu Changmin putuskan untuk melarikan diri dari kelas bahasa dan mengayuh sepedanya cepat menuju sekolah Kyuhyun. Ditunggunya sang kawan di depan gerbang sekolah itu seperti biasa. Kali ia ini lebih awal, jadi Kyuhyun takkan bisa menghindar. Ia hanya ingin memastikan temannya baik-baik saja.

Begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Changmin menatap satu per satu siswa yang keluar dari sekolah itu dari balik telepon umum. Ia tersenyum lega melihat sosok yang dicarinya muncul dengan langkah cepat menjauhi sekolah. Segera ia menyambar sepedanya dan mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia hentikan sepeda itu tepat di depan Kyuhyun untuk menghalangi langkahnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kita harus bicara," jawab Changmin. Ia lantas turun dari sepeda dan memarkirkannya di tepi jalan.

"Kau mau bicara apa? Aku tak banyak waktu."

"Dengar, aku mungkin bukan teman bagimu, tapi aku khawatir padamu, Kyu. Aku menunggumu di depan sekolahmu tapi ternyata kau tak berangkat atau sudah pulang duluan, kau juga tak menjawab telepon ataupun pesan dariku, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaanmu, dan kau tak –"

"Diam kau!" teriak Kyuhyun memotong cerocosan Changmin. "Siapa kau memangnya? Kenapa aku harus mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesanmu? Dan kau tak punya hak untuk khawatir padaku!"

"Kenapa..?" tanya Changmin tak percaya sahabatnya berkata seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tanya?! Kau putuskan sendiri kau bukan lagi temanku sejak kau memilih kembali ke apartemen mewah pengacara itu!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa salahnya ia?! Yunho itu baik dan dia –"

Cengkeraman tangan Kyuhyun di kerah seragam Changmin menghentikan apapun yang akan diucapkannya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu tentangnya!" kata Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyu..?" tarikan nafas berat Changmin seakan menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan perbuatannya. Keduanya nampak shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi Changmin agak tenang begitu Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

"Maaf. Tinggalkan aku, aku sedang ingin sendiri," kata Kyuhyun menjauhi Changmin.

"Aku tak tahu masalahmu apa dengan Yunho, tapi itu bisa diselesaikan baik-ba–"

Bukk! Pukulan tiba-tiba di wajah Changmin berhasil membuatnya limbung ke arah sepedanya lalu keduanya tersungkur di tepi jalan. Perih ia rasakan di mulut dan dahi. Tampaknya kepala Changmin terantuk pedal sepeda.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Jadi jangan berlagak sok tahu di depanku!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang sibuk mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

-:-

Changmin naik lift kantor Yunho dengan tetap menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya yang memar tak tampak oleh siapapun. Dahinya pun sudah mengeluarkan darah. Pedal sepedanya membuat luka yang cukup dalam, meskipun tak sedalam luka hatinya. Kyuhyun tak pernah semarah itu padanya. Apa lagi hingga melukainya secara fisik. Justru Kyuhyun lah yang sering menolongnya dari bully ketika mereka masih satu sekolah dulu.

Ia berusaha menyusup menuju ruang Yunho dan sempat bersembunyi di balik tanaman dalam pot besar tak jauh dari meja Jaejoong. Ia merasa bodoh tapi ia yakin kalau lelaki itu akan histeris bila melihat keadaannya sekarang. Dan ia tak mau terjadi kehebohan di tempat ini. Ia harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong agar meninggalkan mejanya, tapi belum sempat ia memikirkan cara apapun, Jaejoong sudah berdiri dan melangkah menuju toilet. Menyingkirkan satu masalah kecil Changmin.

Begitu ia masuk ke ruangan Yunho, ia menutup pintu beserta matanya dan menghela nafas dalam, sejenak menyandarkan badan di pintu kayu itu. Tapi begitu ia membuka matanya, ia kaget melihat Yunho dan dua lelaki asing menatapnya tanpa suara. Ia hanya meringis seperti orang menahan sakit bercampur dengan menahan malu.

"Changmin? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau tidak habis tawuran 'kan?" tanya Yunho begitu sadardari kekagetannya. Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati Changmin lalu berbalik menghadap tamunya. "Maaf Tuan Lee, sepertinya kita harus menjadwalkan ulang rapat kita, Jaejoong akan menghubungi asisten Anda untuk mengurusnya. Ini penting, seperti yang Anda lihat," katanya pada salah seorang tamu. Tamu bernama Lee itu sepertinya akan protes, tapi dihentikan oleh Yunho dengan kata "maaf," dan mau tak mau tamu itu beserta asistennya keluar ruangan Yunho.

Yunho menuntun Changmin ke arah sofa lalu melangkah ke kabinetnya mencari kotak P3K.

"Yunho, kita mengobatinya nanti saja, ya? Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku cuma ingin istirahat sejenak," tolak Changmin begitu melihat Yunho mengeluarkan iodine.

"Kau tak usah keras kepala. Apa kata kakekmu nanti bila melihat cucu kesayangannya luka seperti ini? Dan kau itu kenapa sebenarnya? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari mata dewa Jaejoong di depan?" Yunho mengobati luka itu dengan agak gemas. Changmin sendiri memang terlihat lelah dan seperti akan tertidur sewaktu-waktu. Mungkin wawancaranya akan ditunda untuk sementara. Tiba-tiba terdengar ponsel berdering. Yang pasti bukan milik Yunho karena Changminlah yang sibuk memancing sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Kyu..?" mata Changmin langsung terbuka lebar, tak menyangka sekarang justru Kyuhyun yang meneleponnya. Cepat-cepat ia pencet tombol hijau di ponselnya. "Halo? Kyu?"

"Chang..min..," jawab Kyuhyun putus-putus.

"Ky..Kyu? Ada apa?" raut cemas seketika tampak dari wajah Changmin. Kyuhyun terdengar kesakitan?

"Min.. ma.. maafkan.. aku.., kau masih.. temanku 'kan?"

"Kyu! Kau kenapa?!" teriak Changmin histeris, tak sadar ia bicara pada ponsel.

"Maaf.. kan.. aku, ya?" pinta Kyuhyun. Changmin masih saja meneriakkan namanya, tapi tak ada jawaban dari seberang sambungan.

"Yunho, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Cepat antarkan aku ke sana, ayo!" Changmin berdiri menarik lengan Yunho.

"Hey, obati dulu lukamu!" Yunho masih memegang plester dan gunting di kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo..!" sahut Changmin tak sabar.

d^^tbc^^b

**maaf, agak pendek, hehehe.. konsentrasi untuk chapter berat setelah ini  
**

**thx for reading, tq so much for reviewing!**

yunppa, AYUnhomin, sfsclouds, cloud3024, shin min hyo, shimmax, vivi minnie, DewiDestriaPutri gomawo reviewnya... :)


	7. CHAPTER 7 - THE SEVENTH YEAR

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 7 – THE SEVENTH YEAR**

Yunho menarik ponselnya jauh-jauh dari telinga begitu disentuhnya lingkaran hijau pada layar benda mungil itu. Saat dirasa aman, ia dekatkan kembali ke telinganya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Jae! – Dia tak apa, hanya luka kecil – Nanti aku jelaskan, aku sendiri belum tahu ada apa – Taksi, aku tak sempat mengambil kunci mobilku anak ini sudah menarikku – Oke, nanti kau datanglah ke apartemen – Oke! See you there."

Dari layar ponsel, ia mengalihkan kedua bola mata ke penumpang di sebelahnya. Changmin sedari tadi hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Wajah cemas dengan plester terpasang asal di dahi dan tangan kanan menggenggam erat ponselnya, mungkin berharap benda itu akan berbunyi kembali dan memunculkan nama temannya. Yunho ingin sekali memberikan dukungan untuk anak itu, tapi ia urungkan. Ia masih bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi anak remaja.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya kemudian.

Changmin masih terdiam, lalu menundukkan kepala sambil mengangguk pelan. Yunho menghela nafas.

"Dia marah padaku," jawabnya pendek.

"Kenapa?"

Kembali, Changmin menutup rapat mulutnya. Yunho pun tak berniat untuk menekannya agar berterus terang.

"Aku dengar dari kakekmu Kyuhyun itu –"

"Kyu tidak suka aku tinggal denganmu. Ia mengajakku tinggal bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kakek, tapi sepertinya aku mengecewakan satu-satunya temanku. Ia bilang aku bukan temannya lagi kalau aku masih tinggal denganmu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia seperti itu. ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya, ia tak pernah sekalipun berbuat kasar padaku, aku tak mengerti," kata Changmin lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Yunho memegang bahu kanan Changmin ragu, lalu meremasnya pelan.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Yunho menenangkan.

Begitu taksi berhenti di depan rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung berlari keluar, membuka gerbang dan menggedor pintu rumah itu. Yunho masih tertahan membayar taksi yang mereka naiki. Melihat Changmin berteriak-teriak memanggil Kyuhyun seperti orang gila, Yunho mendekatinya.

"Mungkin dia tak di rumah," katanya.

Changmin seakan tak mendengar ucapan Yunho, ia bersiap menendang pintu itu agar mau terbuka.

"Hei! Jangan gila!" Yunho menarik badan Changmin menjauhi pintu.

"Aku harus masuk ke dalam, aku harus bisa masuk ke dalam!" itulah yang diucapkan Changmin sambil terus memberontak.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya. Lihat itu!" tunjuk Yunho ke jendela samping rumah Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu, Changmin berlari ke arah jendela dan melompat masuk, meninggalkan Yunho.

"Bagus, sekarang bagaimana aku bisa masuk!" keluh Yunho melihat lubang jendela yang terlihat begitu sempit untuk tubuhnya. Dan jasnya, pasti akan rusak bila dipaksa masuk ke sana.

"Tidak, KYUUU….!"

Teriakan Changmin membuat Yunho mau tak mau masuk ke jendela itu. Dengan perjuangan ia akhirnya dapat masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun. Mempertajam telinganya agar dapat menangkap asal suara Changmin. Di lantai atas, ke sanalah tujuan ia berlari.

"Kyu, bangun…," suara Changmin terdengar di ujung lorong.

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho.

"Yunho, Kyu…"

Yunho menemukan Changmin tengah memeluk tubuh temannya erat di lantai kamar mandi. Segera ia keluarkan ponsel untuk memanggil ambulance. Sambil menelepon, Yunho memandang kaca kamar mandi yang pecah berkeping-keping, noda darah menempel di mana-mana. Diamatinya tangan kanan Kyuhyun masih menggenggam potongan kaca yang terlihat tajam, darah masih mengalir dari sana. Sedang tangan kirinya terbuka, ponsel kecil tergeletak tak jauh dari situ. Usai menutup telepon, jemari Yunho mencari titik nadi di leher Kyuhyun, ia lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Ia hanya pingsan, mungkin karena kehilangan banyak darah. Tak apa, pertolongan akan segera datang."

Changmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih," katanya pelan. Baru kali ini Yunho melihat Changmin menangis. Anak ini pasti merasa bersalah pada temannya, pikir Yunho.

-:-

"Paman dan bibi Kyuhyun sudah datang. Ayo pulang," ajak Yunho pada Changmin yang tengah melamun di sisi kiri ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia tak beranjak dari sana sejak Kyuhyun dipindah ke ruangan reguler.

"Aku akan menunggunya sampai sadar," tolak Changmin tegas.

"Kau harus istirahat," bujuk Yunho berdiri di samping Changmin.

"Kumohon. Kau pulanglah, aku tak apa di sini sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya saat sadar nanti," Changmin bersikukuh tak mau beranjak dari sisi temannya.

"Tapi kalau –" ucapan Yunho terpotong dengan gerakan pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..? Hei, bangun!" panggil Changmin.

"Ennghh..," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil.

"Buka matamu, dasar malas!" kata Changmin setengah berteriak. Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak terima dikatakan malas, membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat Changmin benar-benar di sampingnya dan bukan dalam mimpi membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut.

"Min..?" tanyanya.

"Hei!" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Di mana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun masih tampak bingung, namun detik berikutnya raut wajahnya berubah. "Oh," lanjutnya.

"'Oh' kau bilang?! Kau sudah membuatku menangis seperti anak perempuan dan kau hanya bilang 'Oh'!?" Changmin benar-benar berteriak kali ini.

"Dia..," Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lelaki di belakang Changmin.

"Dia Yunho," kata Changmin. "Dialah yang membantuku tadi. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana saat menemukanmu di tempat itu."

"Akan aku tinggalkan kalian," Yunho merasa mereka berdua perlu berbicara secara privat.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Changmin melihat ini dan bergerak mencari tombol yang dapat menaikkan ranjang lalu memencetnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memandang wajahnya yang lebam karena pukulan telak siang tadi. Kyuhyun menggapai wajah itu, mengusapnya pelan.

"Masih sakit? Aku minta maaf, ya?" pinta Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu! Aku tak bermaksud mengecewakanmu."

"Percayalah, ini bukan karenamu," kata Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban. Menunjukkan pada Changmin hasil kebodohannya. "Aku yang salah, Min. permintaanku terlalu mengada-ada. Aku memang egois."

"Kenapa Kyu, kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Karena aku sudah menyakitimu!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Kau satu-satunya teman yang kumiliki, tapi aku memperlakukanmu dengan tidak sepantasnya. Hidupmu adalah hidupmu, kau mau tinggal dengan siapapun bukan hakku untuk melarangmu. Aku hanya berharap kau senang tinggal bersamanya."

"Kyu, aku tinggal dengan siapapun, tidak ada hubungannya dengan persahabatan kita."

"Aku tahu," kata Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mereka lantas berkutat pada isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Kyu..?" panggil Changmin sesaat kemudian.

"Hmm..?"

"Kau dan Yunho tak saling mengenal, kenapa kau benci padanya? Dia punya salah padamu?" akhirnya Changmin menanyakan apa yang selalu menjadi ganjalan di hatinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tak benci padanya. Aku benci pada pekerjaannya," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa?"

"Ayah dan ibuku, keduanya pengacara."

"Apa?"

"Mereka sudah bercerai."

"Apa?"

"Berhenti berteriak 'apa'!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Maaf."

"Ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat aku masih kelas 1. Saat itu aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka berpisah. Menurut bibiku, mereka adalah pasangan muda, saat merasa tak sepaham lagi mereka putuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahan. Aku yang masih kecil ditinggalkan di rumah kakek nenekku dari ayah karena mereka berdua tak ada yang mau membawaku. Mungkin aku dianggap terlalu merepotkan."

"Oh, Kyu..,"

"Ketika umurku sepuluh tahun, aku tahu alasan sebenarnya mereka bercerai. Dan aku sangat marah saat itu, lalu aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Paman menemukanku, tapi aku tak mau kembali ke rumah. Paman memberitahukan ini pada kakek dan kakek mengizinkan paman untuk merawatku. Setiap bulan kakek memberikan paman sejumlah uang untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhanku."

Changmin terdiam, ia ingin sekali bertanya apa penyebab orang tua Kyuhyun bercerai, tapi ia tak mau Kyuhyun jadi marah lagi padanya.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat selimutnya, asyik menemukan pola rajutan pada selimut itu. "Kau tahu? Alasan orang tuaku bercerai?" tanya Kyuhyun tertawa getir. "Mereka bercerai hanya karena sebuah kasus. Kasus itu menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai rival di pengadilan. Ibuku memenangkan kasus itu dan ayahku tidak terima. Mereka bertengkar hebat lalu semuanya berakhir."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis, ia tak percaya temannya menderita di usia semuda itu.

"Lucu, bukan? Seorang anak kehilangan orang tuanya karena sebuah kasus bodoh." Kyuhyun tertawa kembali, tapi dari kedua matanya mengalir cairan bening yang turun hingga ke dagunya dan menetes, membasahi gaun rumah sakit yang ia kenakan.

Changmin berdiri, berpindah duduk ke sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke badan sahabatnya itu. Mengusapkan tangan kanannya ke punggung Kyuhyun. Tangan lainnya menggenggam erat jemari kiri Kyuhyun yang tidak terluka. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Changmin dan menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku, membuatmu mengingat kenangan buruk itu, Kyu. Ssshhh… tak apa. Kita masih berteman. Kau masih memiliki aku." Changmin seakan tahu apa yang ingin didengar Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun takut akan ditinggalkan juga olehnya, apalagi ia tinggal bersama seorang pengacara. Kyuhyun mungkin juga takut ia akan disakiti oleh Yunho sama seperti sakit hati yang Kyuhyun rasakan pada kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin melindungi Changmin.

-:-

"Dia sudah tak apa?"

"Ya," jawab Changmin pendek. "Kau mau ke mana? Ini bukan arah ke apartemen," lanjut Changmin memperhatikan laju taksi.

"Kita akan makan malam sekalian," Yunho berkata tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Maaf melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini. Kau marah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal baru saja mendapat telepon dari kakekmu yang mendapat telepon dari sekolahmu mengatakan kau meninggalkan sekolah tanpa izin."

Changmin meringis. Ia ketahuan. "Maaf," katanya singkat.

"Itu tidak cukup," balas Yunho.

"Kau akan menghukumku?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada anak yang bolos dalam pengawasanku," kata Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Tapi urusanku penting!" Changmin berusaha membela diri.

"Minta izin!"

"Iya, iya, takkan terulangi."

"Seminggu bersama Yoochun," ucap Yunho.

"Apa?" Changmin merasa ia salah dengar.

"Itu hukumanmu. Kau akan mengerjakan apapun yang Yoochun minta, seminggu penuh."

"Kau kejam, Yunho," kata Changmin melipat wajah.

Begitu taksi menepi ke tempat tujuan, Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kedai seafood? Kau serius?" tanyanya saat keluar taksi "Ongkos taksi mahal ya, sampai membuatmu bangkrut?" lanjut Changmin tertawa pada Yunho yang berjalan mengekorinya. Ia mengira Yunho akan mengajaknya ke restoran ternama, berbaur dengan orang-orang berjas mahal lainnya.

"Ya. Kau puas?" jawab Yunho sambil menduduki meja kosong untuk dua orang. "Tidak. Aku sedang ingin makan makanan segar bukan kalengan dan tempat ini adalah yang terenak di Seoul."

"Apakah kalian sudah siap memesan?" tanya seorang pelayan wanita dengan genitnya. Ia lalu mencatat pesanan Yunho dan Changmin, kemudian tanpa malu menggoda Yunho setelah melihat jemarinya bebas dari cincin kawin dan kembali ke belakang.

"Yunnie, dia menggodamu! Apa kau akan meminta nomornya?"

"Jangan panggil aku Yunnie! Dan ya, aku tahu dia menggodaku. Wanita normal pasti ingin berkencan dengan pengacara terbaik di Seoul. Aku tak perlu meminta nomornya, dia akan memberikannya padaku," Yunho berkata bangga.

"Hei, ajari aku jurus senyuman mautmu itu!" pinta Changmin.

"Jurusku? Tak akan. Kau bahkan belum enam belas tahun. Pelayan itu pasti mengira kau masih sebelas tahun. Lihat saja nanti saat ia kembali."

Changmin cemberut dan Yunho tak henti menertawakan kekanakan Changmin. Tak lama pelayan itu datang kembali membawa pesanan mereka.

"Nah, Anak Manis. Hati-hati, ini masih panas. Kau mau susu cokelat untuk menemani makanmu? Itu akan membuatmu tumbuh kuat," tawarnya.

"Aku tak mau susu, terima kasih," tolak Changmin halus, ingin sekali ia menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena dianggap seperti anak kecil. Demi Tuhan, dia itu empat belas tahun! Sebisa mungkin ia tak menatap ke arah Yunho hanya untuk melihat senyum kemenangan pengacara itu.

"Kau yakin? Ayahmu pasti ingin kau minum susu supaya jadi kuat sepertinya nanti." Mendengar ini, senyum usil Changmin muncul dari bibirnya.

"Ya, Ayah selalu menyuruhku minum susu. Tapi Ibuku alergi laktosa, jadi ia tak pernah memaksaku untuk meminum susu," kata Changmin tertawa pada pelayan itu. Kontan wanita itu menatap tajam Yunho saat Changmin menyebutkan soal 'Ibu' dan pergi dari meja mereka.

"Yeah, dia akan memberikan nomornya padamu, Tuan Pengacara-Terbaik-di-Seoul," Changmin tertawa puas.

"Kau takkan pernah kuajari jurus senyuman mautku!" balas Yunho.

"Jurus apa Tuan Jung?" tanya seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian koki sambil tertawa lebar. "Senang melihatmu kembali, sudah lama tak kemari."

"Halo, Shindong!" Yunho berdiri, menyalami lelaki itu. "Ya, sudah lama, tapi seafoodmu tetap yang ternikmat seperti biasanya."

"Tentu saja," kata Shindong lalu melihat ke arah Changmin. "Dan siapa anak lelaki ini? Adikmu yang lain, Yunho?"

"Bukan, dia.. dia sepupu," Changmin tersenyum pada koki itu.

"Ah, ya. Yunho selalu membawa adiknya Junsu ke sini jika ia ke Seoul. Itulah kenapa aku mengira kau adiknya yang lain. Tapi kau memang terlalu muda untuk jadi adiknya. Yunho tak pernah membawa orang lain ke sini," kata-kata Shindong itu membuat Changmin terkikik. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke dapur. Selamat menikmati hidangan kami," pamit Shindong.

Yunho kembali duduk dan menghela nafasnya. "Jangan katakan apapun," katanya pada Changmin. Anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa menghapus senyumnya.

Dan tepat saat itu ponsel Yunho berbunyi. Wajah Yunho pucat seketika saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Sial, aku lupa padanya. Habislah aku besok!" desah Yunho sambil menyentuhkan ujung jarinya pada layar ponsel tapi ia tak mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga.

"JUNG YUNHOOOO…...!"

**d^^ tbc ^^b**

**thx for reading, tq so much for reviewing!**

Special Thanks:

vivi minnie, shimmax, shin min hyo, cloud3024, ky0k0, AYUnhomin, sfs clouds, Zira, Guest, nashya, dan gdtop

jangan bosen baca, ne?


	8. CHAPTER 8 – THE EIGHTH FLOOR

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 8 – THE EIGHTH FLOOR**

Yunho masih bisa merasakan sedikit ketegangan di badan Changmin, meski ia sudah melihat anak itu tertawa di kedai Shindong. Bahkan bila mata mereka bertemu, tawa itu akan muncul lagi karena Changmin akan kembali membayangkan wajah lucu Yunho yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jaejoong di telepon. Kasihan ia, datang tergesa-gesa ke apartemen Yunho hanya untuk menemukannya tanpa penghuni.

Mereka kini telah duduk berdekatan di minibar, kotak P3K terletak tak jauh di atas meja. Yunho kembali memeriksa dahi Changmin, berharap tidak terjadi infeksi di sana. Ia kemudian mengambil dua butir pil pereda sakit dan segelas air, lalu meletakkannya di kedua telapak tangan Changmin.

"Ini akan sedikit meredakan rasa sakitnya," kata Yunho.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang, bisa kau ceritakan tentang Kyuhyun?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya. Ia mengira Yunho takkan mengungkit lagi tentang ini.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar? Apa hanya karena ia tak suka kau tinggal di sini? Dan tindakannya, jangan pernah kau berani melakukan hal seperti itu."

Changmin mengangguk. "Kyuhyun bukannya tidak suka aku tinggal di sini. Dia hanya tidak suka aku tinggal dengan pengacara. Kedua orang tuanya pengacara, dan ia ditelantarkan oleh mereka. Ia menjadi benci kepada semua pengacara."

"Hm, kau tahu? Kau telah memberiku titik terang atas suatu hal," kata Yunho tersenyum.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau ingat saat di rumah sakit tadi aku mengisi data Kyuhyun?" Changmin mengangguk. "Ia bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun bukan?" Changmin kembali mengangguk. "Memang itu bukan nama yang langka di Korea tapi apa kau tak merasa familiar dengan marga itu?" Changmin mengerjapkan matanya menatap Yunho.

"Jangan bilang kau berpikir apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Changmin.

"Tergantung apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Choi Siwon?"

Yunho mengangguk. Changmin hanya diam. Raut wajahnya sulit diartikan oleh Yunho.

"Jika itu benar, kau bisa membantunya kau tahu?" kata Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum. Menangkap sesuatu dari kata-kata Yunho.

"Kau peduli!" teriaknya. Yunho menggeleng dan menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya ke kanan ke kiri.

"Aku tak pernah bilang begitu. Kau menyimpulkannya sendiri," balas Yunho tak mau mengalah.

"Ya, terserah. Lihat saja nanti kalau aku ceritakan ini pada Jae, Mr. I Don't Care!"

"Kau katakan sedikit saja pada Jae, aku lipat gandakan hukumanmu," ancam Yunho. Changmin langsung membungkam mulutnya, ngeri membayangkan dua minggu bersama Yoochun.

-:-

Thunk, thunk, thunk. Yunho mendengar suara aneh dari bilik Yoochun. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mencari Changmin yang masih menjalankan hukuman melayani makhluk menyebalkan itu seminggu ini. Tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia berada di 'Penjara Guantanamo' (istilah Changmin, bukan istilahnya) itu. Ia sudah menduga Changmin akan menyambutnya dengan gembira saat ia datang menjemput, dan bertingkah layaknya anak kucing atau 'kitty' (menurut kamus Jaejoong) yang melihat induknya kembali membawa ikan asin.

Sayangnya, Yunho tak melihat Yoochun ataupun Changmin di bilik itu. Ia hanya mendengar suara aneh itu saja.

Saat ia melongok ke kolong meja, ia tersenyum melihat sumber suara misterius yang ia dengar sedari tadi. Changmin, duduk di bawah meja, terlihat sangat bosan, melamun, dan memainkan pulpennya.

"Kau bersenang-senang di sana?" tanya Yunho, dan Changmin kaget sampai pucuk kepalanya mencium meja Yoochun keras.

"Aww! Yunho, jangan mengagetkanku!" teriak Yunho. Pengacara itu tertawa dan membantu Changmin keluar dari kolong meja. Tanpa sadar ia mengelus kepala Changmin yang terantuk meja, dan di saat yang tepat Jaejoong lewat. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum dan ia, mengerti maksud senyuman itu hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Changmin di depan umum. Hey, where is Mr. I Don't Care?

"Syukurlah itu kau, kukira Yoochun datang lagi dengan setumpuk pekerjaan untukku," Changmin berkata dengan sisa nafasnya. "Aku baru selasai membaca kontrak Avect dan kurasa aku tahu dimana letak kesalahan Yoochun tapi aku tak mau memberitahunya dulu karena aku tahu dia hanya akan memberiku pekerjaan yang lain lagi. Aku akan meninggalkan pesan untuknya saja. Terima kasih Tuhan, hukumanku sudah berakhir hari ini 'kan, Yunho?" tanya Changmin penuh harap.

"Aku.. tidak tahu," jawab Yunho dengan wajah datar. "Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pelajaran berharga selama seminggu bersama Yoochun?"

"Kumohon, Yunho. Sudah cukup seminggu bersamanya," Changmin memohon.

"Oke, oke, tahanan dibebaskan hari ini," kata Yunho disambut senyuman Changmin. "Ayo!" lanjutnya.

"Oh, yeah!" teriak Changmin mengambil jaket dan tas punggungnya. "Aku bersumpah Yunho, aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan di sini. Kau tahu? Kukira kau adalah orang yang memiliki selera seni dekorasi terburuk yang aku kenal, tapi ternyata aku salah. Lihat saja ini!" Changmin menunjukkan foto yang Yoochun pajang di meja kerjanya. "Itu jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan gambar boneka menakutkan yang dimangsa binatang berwarna hijau di mejamu."

"Itu seni, dan banyak orang menyukainya," bela Yunho saat mereka berjalan menuju lift.

"Mereka membencinya, Yunho. Aku bosan Selasa kemarin jadi aku membuat polling terhadap semua orang yang aku kenal di sini. Dan kau tahu, 100% orang di sini menilai gambar itu membuat mereka mengalami mimpi buruk di malam hari," Changmin terus mengoceh selama mereka berjalan. Yunho membiarkannya, mengizinkan suara Changmin memenuhi otaknya dan menyingkirkan kelelahan yang ia rasakan. Ia senang mendengarkan Changmin bercerita. Bahkan setiap malam ia harus mendengarkan keluhan Changmin terhadap Yoochun. Yoochun ini, Yoochun itu. Dan jangan lupa ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya selama bercerita, tak ternilai. Tapi itu takkan didengarnya lagi karena ia sudah bebas dari hukuman dan akan kembali menghiasi ruang kerjanya setiap sore. Ia merindukan anak itu, tapi ia takkan menunjukkannya pada Changmin.

" – dan apa kau tahu kalau Yoochun itu suka balet? Aku pernah menangkap basah ia sedang melakukan gerak lompatan balet di toilet – " Changmin masih saja bercerita tentang Yoochun ketika mereka masuk ke mobil Yunho.

" – kau tahu Yoochun itu penggila tenis? Ia ingin mengajakku ke klub tenis untuk bertemu klien. Tapi aku bersembunyi di belakang pot di lobi kantor selama satu jam dan aku tak jadi ikut dengannya – hey, kita mau ke mana?" tiba-tiba Changmin sadar Yunho menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan apartemen.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan kakekmu tentang materi untuk sidang. Apa kau keberatan?" Sejujurnya Yunho bisa saja membicarakan ini di telepon tapi ia tahu Changmin belum bertemu kakeknya seminggu ini, dan kejadian Kyuhyun cukup membuatnya sedih, jadi ia sengaja membawanya bertemu Kangin agar ia bisa terhibur.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah seminggu lebih tak bertemu kakek!" Changmin tersenyum pada Yunho yang tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia merasa senang sudah memunculkan senyum di wajah anak itu.

Beberapa tikungan kemudian mereka tiba di panti rehab Kangin. Yunho mengikuti langkah Changmin yang selalu menyapa setiap staff yang ada di sana. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menanyakan ke mana ia selama seminggu ini. Changmin menjawab pertanyaan itu cepat karena ia tak sabar bertemu kakeknya. Begitu lift terbuka di lantai 8, Changmin meninggalkan Yunho yang hampir terjepit pintu lift. Anak itu kemudian mengetuk salah satu pintu dan membukanya, setengah berlari untuk memeluk lelaki tua di atas ranjang yang tengah membaca buku tentang peternakan.

"Changminnie! Bagaimana kabarmu, Jagoan? Oh, kau membawa Jung Yunho juga!"

Begitu Kangin lepas dari pelukan Changmin, ia menyapa Yunho dengan senyuman bijaknya. Lalu kembali menatap Changmin dan dahinya mengkerut melihat bekas luka di dahi cucunya itu.

"Changmin, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Changmin pucat mendengar tanya kakeknya.

"Aku, um, jatuh dari sepeda dan kepalaku terkena pedal minggu lalu. Tapi ini sudah mau sembuh, lihat 'kan Kek?" Luka itu memang sudah kering, tapi bekasnya belum menghilang.

"Ya, Kakek lihat," jawab Kangin sambil melihat ke arah Yunho cukup lama. Yunho merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Changmin terluka dalam pengasuhannya, dan Kangin mengetahuinya. Kangin seperti merasakan ketidaknyamanan Yunho karena ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin.

"Changmin, bisakah kau mengambilkan selimut baru untuk Kakek? Tadi pagi selimut Kakek diambil Jonghyun untuk dicuci, tapi sepertinya ia lupa mengantarkan yang baru. Oh ya, dia juga bilang dia membawa makanan yang sangat banyak. Ibunya dari desa berkunjung, dan semua oleh-oleh dari ibunya ia bawa ke sini. Mungkin dia perlu bantuanmu untuk menghabiskan semua itu," kata Kangin.

Changmin mengangguk cepat dan segera berlari keluar ruangan Kangin. Yunho duduk ke bangku plastik menggelengkan kepalanya melihat antusias anak itu terhadap makanan. Ia kadang heran Changmin bisa begitu kekanak-kanakan, tapi tak jarang juga bersikap dewasa.

Kini hanya berdua dengan Kangin, otak Yunho tengah menyusun kalimat untuk meminta maaf atas terlukanya Changmin tanpa menjelaskan permasalahan sebenarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Yunho," Kangin jelas tidak percaya cerita Changmin meski sebagian dari cerita itu benar adanya. "Aku yakin itu bukan salahmu, apapun yang terjadi pada wajah Changmin."

"Ya, jika saja saya lebih memperhatikannya, itu takkan terjadi."

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin kau memberinya perhatian terus-menerus. Kau mau dia membencimu? Anak seusianya ingin kebebasan. Biarkan saja dia, dia juga perlu belajar untuk lebih dewasa. Aku yakin kau sudah memberinya perhatian yang cukup. Masalahnya sudah selesai 'kan?"

"Ya, saya rasa begitu."

"Bagus. Aku takkan menginterogasimu lebih jauh. Dan aku perlu berterima kasih padamu," kata Kangin.

"Hm?"

"Changmin bertingkah layaknya anak remaja. Itu baru terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dulunya ia selalu menjadi anak yang dewasa. Ia memang merasa memikul tanggung jawab terhadapku. Tapi sekarang, ia ceria dan aku senang ia seperti itu," Kangin tersenyum.

"Saya merasa saya tak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya makan dan menonton tv bersama. Itu bukan gaya hidup yang baik 'kan?"

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal. Kau tahu? Kau bisa membuatnya percaya pada orang lain selain aku. Kau harusnya mendengar apa yang ia ceritakan setiap ia kemari. Selalu 'Yunho bilang ini' atau 'Yunho melakukan itu'. Dia benar-benar mengagumimu. Bahkan kau mengizinkannya membantu pekerjaanmu. Dia merasa memiliki arti dan tak lagi menganggap dirinya beban bagi orang lain. Kau melakukan banyak hal baik padanya."

Yunho kehilangan kata-katanya. "Tapi apa yang saya lakukan tidaklah sebanding dengan apa yang Anda lakukan untuknya beberapa tahun ini."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja yang dia butuhkan dalam hidupnya adalah sosok sepertimu. Jarak usiaku dengannya terlalu jauh. Aku akan lebih sulit mengerti masalah yang ia hadapi dan bagaimana mengatasinya. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa."

"Akan saya coba."

Mereka kembali ke apartemen dan Yunho harus mendengarkan cerocosan Changmin tentang keajaiban makanan dari desa Jonghyun sepanjang perjalanan. Rasa bersalahnya seminggu ini atas pertengkaran Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah tak ada lagi. Ternyata mengunjungi Shim Kangin memberinya manfaat tersendiri.

-:-

Seminggu sudah Changmin hidup bebas dari Yoochun dan ia kini memiliki banyak waktu luang. Tiga hari yang lalu ia diizinkan Yunho untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Ia belum menceritakan tentang kemungkinan hubungan darah antara sahabatnya dengan bos Yunho, Choi Siwon. Menurut Changmin, topik itu masih terlalu sensitif untuk Kyuhyun.

Saat memikirkan Kyuhyun, Changmin mengalihkan perhatian dari tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya kepada Yunho yang tengah membaca majalah di sofa. Ia bertanya dalam hati, apakah Yunho memiliki teman dalam hidupnya selain Jaejoong. Atau setidaknya pria tampan seperti Yunho pasti memiliki teman wanita di mana-mana 'kan? Apakah dia pernah merasa kesepian? Seharusnya dia punya hobi untuk menghabiskan waktu senggangnya. Memangnya Yunho punya hobi? Changmin sadar banyak sekali yang dia tidak tahu soal Yunho. Dia tahu Yunho suka sepak bola dan mobil sport, tapi kebanyakan lelaki menyukai keduanya juga. Dia juga pernah mendengar Jae dan koki kedai seafood Shindong menyebutkan tentang adik Yunho. Tapi yang ia tahu hanya sebatas itu saja. Dan berapa umur Yunho sebenarnya? Ia pernah mencoba mencari tahu sebelumnya, tapi jauh dari kata berhasil. Semoga kali ini ia beruntung.

"Hei, Yunho!" panggil Changmin santai. "Di mana kau saat Referendum Konstitusi Korea Selatan terjadi?"

"Kau itu mabuk atau kenapa? Aku belum lahir tahun 1972. Kau pikir berapa umurku?" Yunho cemas ia terlihat seperti orang yang lahir sekitar tahun itu.

"Aku tak bertanya berapa umurmu. Itu 'kan tidak sopan. Ini untuk.. tugas sejarahku. Jadi di mana kau saat Miss Universe digelar di Seoul?"

"Kau aneh!" kata Yunho lalu menutup majalahnya dan beranjak pergi. "Aku mau mandi dan kita takkan mendiskusikan usiaku lagi. Lagi pula kau kan sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk buku pelajaran di hadapan Changmin.

"Ya.., tapi materi Bahasa Inggrisku kali ini adalah sejarah! Jadi di mana kau saat terjadi penembakan Korean Air Lines 007?" teriak Changmin penuh harap begitu Yunho pergi, tapi ia hanya mendapat keheningan dan sebuah sepatu yang melayang ke arahnya.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, meletakkan kepala di atas buku tugas Bahasa Inggrisnya. Jadi, ia rasa hanya mereka yang ia miliki. Kakek, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, dan Yunho yang umurnya saja ia tidak tahu. Mendadak ia merasa rindu pada Kyuhyun. Diambilnya ponsel dalam saku dan mulai mengetikkan pesan.

"Kyu! Kau sedang apa?"

'Membalas pesanmu.'

"Kau menyebalkan."

'Bukankah itu dari dulu?'

"Ya, baguslah kau sadar. Kau tahu, aku gagal lagi."

'Apa? Mencari tahu usia Yunho?'

"Ya."

'Dasar idiot! Kau 'kan cukup bertanya saja.'

"Itu 'kan tidak sopan."

'Bukan padanya, Bodoh!'

"Lantas?"

'Kau masih bertanya padaku? Pikirkan saja sendiri! Sudah, jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang sibuk.'

"Apa? Main PSP? Membaca komik?"

Lama Changmin memandang ponselnya, tapi tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun. "Aaargh! Sungguh menyebalkan anak itu," umpat Changmin. "Tapi dia cerdas juga. Atau aku yang memang terlalu bodoh?" lanjutnya tersenyum sendiri. Ia kembali mengetikkan pesan pendek di ponselnya.

"Jae, aku boleh bertanya? Berapa usia Yunho sekarang?"

Changmin mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja menunggu balasan Jaejoong. Begitu ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, ia buka pesan itu cepat.

'Maaf Changminnie~ Jaejoong sedang sibuk, tapi aku juga bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu.'

Changmin membulatkan mata membaca pesan itu. Ia cek folder pesan terkirimnya dan wajahnya memucat.

"Hematlah sedikit. Kita 'kan hanya terpisah tembok, untuk apa kau mengirimiku pesan bila berteriak saja aku sudah dengar?" tanya Yunho sambil tertawa.

**Saya pusing, Pembaca.. Jadi, tbc or end...?**

**Anw, thx for reading, tq so much for reviewing! And your review is my drug, maybe it can heal my headache, tq.**

Spec Thx:

DewiDestriaPutri, sfsclouds, AYUNhomin, shimmax, vivi minnie, shin min hyo, gdtop, yunppa, cloud3024, and aninkyuelf gomawo ne!


	9. CHAPTER 9 – THE NINTH WEEK

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 9 – THE NINTH WEEK**

Bulan Desember tiba. Udara kian dingin dan semua warga Seoul bersegera untuk sampai ke rumah masing-masing mencari kehangatan. Dan makin sulit untuk Changmin bangun pagi. Yang diinginkannya tak lain hanya bergelung dalam selimut, tapi mau tak mau ia harus bangun, mandi air hangat dan bersiap ke sekolah. Meski ia benci kedinginan, tapi ia menyukai musim dingin.

Ia kini tinggal dengan Yunho, yang apartemennya lebih jauh dari sekolah, berangkat sekolah naik sepeda di cuaca sedingin itu adalah tantangan tersendiri bagi Changmin. Bila dulu ia dan teman satu sekolah di lingkungannya bisa naik bis sekolah untuk menghindari dingin, itu tak bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Karena bis sekolah tak melewati apartemen Yunho. Dan untuk naik bis umum? Bukan pilihan.

Jadi saat salju turun pertama kali saat itu, Changmin bangun dan melenguh keras merasakan dingin luar biasa sampai Yunho datang ke ruangannya untuk memeriksa apa ia baik-baik saja (Yunho tentu tidak mengaku ia mencemaskan Changmin dan beralasan untuk mengecek penghangat udara, tapi ia keluar terlalu cepat tanpa melakukan apa-apa terhadap penghangat udara di ruang kerjanya itu).

Changmin cepat-cepat menelan roti isinya lalu mengenakan sepatu dan jaket tipis yang selalu dipakainya setiap hari, sebelum akhirnya menyambar tas punggung dan berpamitan pada Yunho. Ia harus berangkat awal dan menghangatkan diri di perpustakaan sambil menunggu kelas pertamanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin mengerutkan dahi. "Sekolah?" katanya setengah bertanya. Itu 'kan sudah jelas. "Ini bukan hari Minggu 'kan?" ia yakin ini hari Rabu. Bahkan Yunho sudah berpakaian rapi, siap ke kantor.

"Bukan. Ini bukan hari Minggu. Tapi di luar dingin sekali," Yunho melihat ke luar jendela.

"Apa hubungannya dengan sekolahku?" Changmin masih bingung. "Sekolahku takkan diliburkan hanya karena udara dingin."

"Bukan itu maksudku," kata Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Jaketmu."

"Kenapa dengan jaketku?" Changmin menunduk melihat tak ada yang salah dengan jaketnya.

"Kau hanya akan memakai itu ke sekolah di udara sedingin ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Um.. ya, kurasa. Kenapa- kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya? Kau manis sekali, Yunho," Changmin tersenyum menggodanya.

"Tidak," Yunho membela diri. "Aku cuma tak ingin mendengarmu mengeluh kalau terkena demam atau pneumonia. Belum lagi biaya rumah sakit," keluh Yunho terlalu mendramatisir. Giliran Changmin yang memutar bola matanya.

"Ini jaketku satu-satunya," aku Changmin, tanpa menatap Yunho. "Jaket musim dinginku sudah tidak muat lagi." (Changmin memang punya satu yang dibelikan orang tuanya, tapi sudah banyak lubang di sana sini. Kakeknya berencana membelikan yang baru tahun ini, tapi tidak jadi karena alasan yang sudah jelas).

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu tumpangan ke sekolah hari ini," kata Yunho beranjak memunguti keperluan kantornya. Ia menghilang sesaat ke kamarnya membawa beanie rajut merah dan menyerahkannya pada Changmin yang hanya memandanginya bingung. Itu terbuat dari wol mahal menurut pengamatan Changmin dan mungkin lebih mahal dari pada harga seluruh pakaian yang ia miliki.

"Itu untuk kepalamu," kata Yunho tidak sabar.

"Tapi bukannya kita naik mobil. Kita hanya akan duduk di dalam mobil yang hangat, untuk apa aku memakai ini?" tanya Changmin. Yunho sepertinya tidak peduli pada perkataan Changmin, mengambil lagi beanie itu dan memakaikannya ke kepala Changmin sampai menutupi matanya. Changmin merengut dan membetulkan letak beanie itu sehingga ia bisa melihat.

"Kau 'kan sudah dengar tadi aku tak ingin mendengarmu mengeluh kalau terkena demam atau pneumonia dan aku harus membayar biaya rumah sakitnya," Yunho menjelaskan. "Sekarang ayo berangkat. Satu jam lagi aku ada pertemuan dengan Lee Minki, salah satu saksi di sidang GP. Ia akan memberikan kesaksian hari ini."

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah, Changmin keluar dari mobil dan akan berpamitan sekali lagi dengan Yunho, tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Yunho sedang memandang sekolahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa kau bersepeda sejauh ini setiap hari untuk ke sekolah?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Ya.. Memangnya sekolahku bisa berpindah tempat dengan sendirinya?" Changmin bingung sendiri dengan Yunho hari ini. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah diberi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh begitu banyaknya.

"Kau tak mungkin naik sepeda sejauh ini saat turun salju. Sepertinya aku perlu mencari sopir pribadi untukmu," kata Yunho mengangguk-angguk. "Sudah masuk sana sebelum kau membuatku terlambat. Aku akan kembali nanti pukul tiga sore untuk menjemputmu."

Dan seperti katanya, Yunho tiba di depan gerbang sekolah Changmin tepat pukul tiga, dan Changmin cepat-cepat masuk ke mobilnya menghindari hawa dingin. Mereka mendiskusikan persidangan hari ini yang dinilai sukses oleh Yunho, meskipun kesaksian yang diberikan oleh Lee Minki belum cukup kuat untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan itu. Semoga kesaksian yang akan diberikan Shim Kangin minggu depan akan menguatkan pihaknya.

"Hei, kau tak kembali lagi ke kantor?" tanya Changmin menyadari mereka menuju arah yang salah. "Apa kita akan ke suatu pertemuan? Bolehkah aku ikut? Apa aku akan bertemu klienmu?"

"Tidak. Memangnya bagaimana aku harus mengenalkanmu? Partnerku? Kurasa tidak. Kebanyakan orang tak akan mendengarkan saran dan pendapat dari anak kucing. Maaf, Nak, mungkin sepuluh tahun lagi."

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga tahu," jawab Yunho santai sebelum membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah mall mewah.

"Belanja? Benarkah? Karena aku tak mau memakai jas mahal sepertimu, hanya memberitahumu, mungkin saja kau belum tahu," kata Changmin gugup. Yunho bertingkah aneh sekali hari ini menurutnya dan ia tak mau nanti berpakaian seperti mini-Yunho ke sekolah. Tidak akan.

"Untuk anak cerdas sepertimu, kau kadang bersikap bodoh juga," Yunho berkata sembari mengarahkan Changmin ke sebuah dept-store, tanpa berputar-putar langsung menuju ke seksi pakaian pria.

"Tidak akan, Yunho. Tidak," Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat melihat Yunho berhenti di rak jaket.

"Apa? Kau tak mau jaket baru? Kau lebih memilih kena hipotermia sepanjang musim dingin?" tanya Yunho skeptis, memanggil seorang pramuniaga yang segera mendekat dan dengan semangat memilihkan jaket yang cocok untuk Changmin, mencobakan sebuah padanya. Jaket musim dingin berwarna biru yang amat sangat bagus sekali yang pastinya berharga amat sangat mahal sekali.

"Yunho," bisik Changmin. "Aku tak mampu membeli jaket semahal ini. Tidak bisakah kita ke tempat lain saja?" pintanya.

"Siapa bilang kau yang membayar jaket itu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Dengar, kau tak perlu membeli ini. Aku tak mau berhutang padamu!" teriak Changmin mengagetkan pramuniaga itu hingga menjatuhkan tiga jaket sekaligus.

"Siapa bilang kau berhutang padaku? Kau dapat ide itu dari mana?"

"Yunho, aku tak mau belas kasihan darimu. Simpan uangmu, aku lebih memilih untuk telanjang dan membeku sepanjang musim dingin daripada memiliki hutang –" Changmin memeriksa label harga jaket yang dikenakannya " –300.000 Won untuk sebuah jaket?!" Changmin tahu ia tengah berteriak dan mungkin sudah menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung. Yunho yang tak kalah kaget dengan kelakuan Changmin memutuskan untuk menarik Changmin ke sudut.

"Kau itu kenapa? Jangan bertingkah aneh," kata Yunho lembut.

Muka Changmin memerah. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa bertingkah seperti itu. "Aku tidak perlu jaket mahal, Yunho. Jika aku tak bisa membayarnya kembali, lebih baik tidak usah. Kakek dan aku sudah bekerja keras hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari kami. Kau sudah baik sekali padaku, tapi ini, aku tidak bisa menerimanya," jelas Changmin.

"Omong kosong," ucap Yunho. "Itu omong kosong. Kita sudah membicarakan ini – selama kau tinggal denganku, kau itu tanggung jawabku. Makan, tempat tinggal, dan pakaian yang kau kenakan adalah tanggung jawabku. Nanti kalau kau kembali bersama kakekmu aku tak peduli mau kau apakan jaket itu – kau bisa menjualnya, menyumbangkannya, bahkan kalau mau kau bakar aku takkan peduli, meski aku harap kau akan menyimpan dan terus menggunakannya. Tapi selama kau masih tinggal bersamaku, kau harus menggunakannya. Dan itu bukan belas kasihan dariku, aku hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sekarang, berhenti berlaku seperti bayi, dan kita akan memilih jaket untukmu, dan kau akan menggunakannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana membayar jaket itu padaku," lanjutnya panjang lebar. "Atau kau mau kupaksa bekerja pada Yoochun sepanjang musim dingin ini?"

"Oke, oke, aku merasa tak enak, maaf. Aku tak mau dianggap tidak bersyukur, karena aku sungguh sangat bersyukur. Tapi kau tak perlu membeli jaket yang mahal untukku. Aku tak –" tatapan mata Yunho membungkam Changmin dalam sekejap. Dan ia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti kata Yunho. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali ke pramuniaga yang gugup itu, kemudian membungkus sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang harganya –oh, Yunho sudah merobek label harga jaket itu.

Keduanya tak kembali ke kantor dan pulang ke apartemen Yunho. Changmin segera menggantungkan jaket barunya (sungguh, itu adalah pakaian termahal yang pernah ia miliki seumur hidupnya) setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho atas uang yang telah dikeluarkannya. Tapi begitu ia duduk menonton drama dan makan bulgogi bersama Yunho, kehangatan ia rasakan dalam dadanya. Namun Changmin merasa kehangatan itu tak memiliki hubungan dengan jaket barunya.

-:-

"Aku juga sudah mengajak kakekmu, Minnie!" bujuk Jaejoong agar Changmin mau ikut makan malam di rumahnya. Ia akan mengadakan pesta kecil merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-27.

"Benarkah? Tapi Jae, aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Kyuhyun akhir pekan ini. Paman dan bibinya ada urusan ke luar kota dan ia sendirian di rumah dan –"

"Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya sekalian?" potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Kau yakin? Aku tak mau merepotkanmu nanti," tolak Changmin halus.

"Tak apa, asal dia mau. Kau pasti juga senang memiliki teman sebaya denganmu untuk diajak mengobrol," Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Oh Jae, aku sayang padamu!" teriak Changmin seraya memeluk Jaejoong singkat.

"Haha, tak usah berlebihan!"

-:-

"Apa tak apa aku hanya begini?" Kyuhyun tak yakin menatap penampilan casualnya.

"Percayalah, Jaejoong itu bukan Yunho yang selalu ingin terlihat rapi di manapun. Bahkan Yunho berpakaian santai sekarang. Jaejoong takkan peduli bagaimana penampilanmu. Dan penampilanmu itu sudah sangat bagus bagiku. Ayo!"

Mereka keluar rumah dan masuk ke M6 Gran Coupe putih milik Yunho. Yunho bilang mobil itu adalah gratifikasi dari salah satu klien besarnya.

"Hai Kyuhyun. Apa kabarmu?" sapa Yunho pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang. Changmin tetap mengambil posisinya di sebelah Yunho.

"Hai Pak Jung, saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih," Kyuhyun menjawab. Masih sungkan pada Yunho.

"Panggil saja Yunho. Aku belum lahir saat Referendum Konstitusi Korea Selatan terjadi, jadi kau tak perlu memanggilku 'Pak'," Yunho berkata melirik ke arah Changmin dan tersenyum. Yang dilirik diam saja sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dari cermin.

"Oke, Pak, um.. Yunho," kata Kyuhyun melempar senyum juga pada Changmin.

"Apa kau tahu kita akan ke mana?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ya, kurasa," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat."

-:-

Jaejoong membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk ketiga lelaki yang tengah kedinginan di depan pintu. Begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, Changmin melepas jaket barunya, memeluk Jaejoong, dan menggumamkan selamat ulang tahun. Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kemudian menerima kado dari Yunho (hasil patungannya dan Changmin, meski Changmin hanya menyumbang 5% dari harga kado itu sebenarnya tapi Yunho bilang perbandingannya 50:50) dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hai, kau pastilah Kyuhyun! Aku Jaejoong, tapi kau cukup panggil aku Jae!" Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. "Changmin banyak bercerita tentangmu. Ternyata kau manis sekali!" lanjutnya mencubit pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Jae, siapa yang tidak manis untukmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau, Yunho. Kau jauh dari manis bagiku," balas Jaejoong. Yunho memutar bola matanya.

Mereka bertiga dibimbing Jaejoong ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Kangin duduk di salah satu kursi. Sebuah kue tart sederhana terpajang di tengah meja penuh makanan itu.

"Duduklah di samping Kakek, Changmin!" kata Kangin. Jaejoonglah yang menjemput Kangin dari panti. Changmin segera melesat menduduki kursi di kanan Kangin.

"Iya, Kek. Sini Kyu!" Changmin menunjuk kursi kosong di samping kanannya. Kyuhyun menurut dan membungkukkan badan menyalami Kangin sebelum duduk di sebelah Changmin. Yunho mengambil tempat di kiri Jaejoong, jadi ia berhadapan langsung dengan Changmin. Masih tersisa sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau masih menunggu orang lagi?" tanya Yunho

"Ya, bosmu, dia memaksaku mengundangnya karena ingin merasakan sup rumput laut yang kubuat. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang," jelas Jaejoong.

Tatapan Yunho bertabrakan dengan Changmin. Changmin kemudian melirik sosok di sampingnya. Tapi kelakuan mereka tak ada yang mencurigai. Kangin asyik mengobrol dengan Jaejoong, dan Kyuhyun diam, hanyut dalam imajinasinya sendiri. Changmin cepat-cepat mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Hei Kyu, kau tahu, di sekolah aku dikejar-kejar oleh seorang anak perempuan, namanya Park Hyunra. Ia memaksa aku masuk ke klub merajut, kau tahu?! Klub merajut!" Changmin bercerita dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Aku tak heran, kau cocok sekali menjadi anggota di klub itu," kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaa, kau 'kan memang seperti nenek-nenek yang pekerjaannya merajut."

Yunho tertawa mendengar perdebatan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun anak yang skeptis, tapi Changmin sepertinya mengimbanginya dengan menganggap kata-kata Kyuhyun sebagai candaan.

"Jangan tertawa, Yunho! Ini juga karenamu yang memakaikanku beanie rajut warna merahmu itu. Hyunra mengira itu adalah hasil rajutanku sendiri," Changmin berambah kesal karena ia dikeroyok.

"Apa? Yunho memakaikan beanie padamu, Minnie?" Jaejoong ternyata ikut mendengarkan kedua anak itu berdebat. "Oh, Yunho, ternyata kau manis juga!" godanya sambil menyenggolkan siku ke tubuh Yunho.

Kangin tersenyum melihat keempatnya bercanda. Ia senang Kyuhyun mengalami sedikit perubahan sikap, meski mulutnya masih saja pedas. Namun ia tak lagi menjadi anak yang tertutup dan temperamen seperti terakhir mereka bertemu saat ia harus ke sekolah mengurus Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berkelahi dengan kakak kelas.

"Jadi kau itu membelaku atau mendukung Kyu, Jae?" Tepat saat Changmin selesai melontarkan pertanyaan pada Jaejoong, suara bel terdengar.

"Tunggu jawabanku sesaat lagi!" kata Jaejoong tertawa, lalu menghilang di balik tembok.

Dada Changmin berdebar tak karuan. Kyuhyun akan bertemu dengan Choi Siwon. Bila ia memang benar ayah Kyuhyun, apa yang akan terjadi? Kyuhyun tentu masih ingat rupa ayahnya karena ia sudah sekolah saat perceraian orang tuanya terjadi. Apa ia akan mengenali Siwon dan meluapkan emosinya? Sungguh, Changmin tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya pesta kecil Jaejoong ini bila hal itu terjadi.

" – tenang saja, jatahmu takkan berkurang meski Changmin ada di sini," Jaejoong kembali bersama Choi Siwon ke ruang makan. Lelaki itu membungkukkan badan melihat Kangin, memberikan salam pada semua tamu yang ada di meja makan lalu mendekati satu-satunya kursi kosong di samping Yunho, tak menyadari sepasang mata yang memandangnya intens dengan kerutan di dahi. Dua pasang mata yang lain mengamati pemilik sepasang mata yang tengah menatap tajam Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap lurus lelaki di depannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah. Saat pandangan mereka bertabrakan, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membuang muka, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon mengangkat alisnya tapi memilih untuk diam.

Yunho dan Changmin melihat ini, tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dari reaksi Kyuhyun, mereka sudah bisa menyimpulkan dugaan mereka sebelumnya tepat. Changmin melihat ke arah Yunho, tapi pemilik marga Jung itu hanya menggeleng. Ia tahu, ini bukan masalah yang bisa ia dan Changmin campuri.

"Changmin, dia temanmu?" tanya Siwon, tidak menyukai suasana aneh di sekitarnya.

"Um, ya," jawab Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkannya padaku?"

Glek. Changmin menelan ludah. "Uh, iya. Kyuhyun, dia Siwon, dan Siwon, ini Kyuhyun."

"Choi Kyuhyun," tukas Kyuhyun dingin sambil mengangkat kepala. Menunjukkan wajah pada Choi Siwon, ayah kandungnya.

**Kyaa.. Cast udah ngumpul. Tinggal tulis:**

*****END*****

**Gimana? Setujuuuuuu…..?**

**Spec Thx:**

gdtop, shimmax, DewiDestriaPutri, rizahasdiana, sfsclouds, shin min hyo, AYUNhomin, vivi minnie, cloud3024, and zira, makasih supportnya! This chap is special for you!

thx juga bwt yang udah fav n follow :) yang mau nanya soal fic ini tp ga punya akun ffn, bisa inbox ke fb, di www . facebook irumaniac

Author lagi seneng, siswa bimbingan dapet Juara III Lomba Dokter Kecil :D #curcolgapenting wkwkwkkk


	10. CHAPTER 10 – THE TENTH CALL

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

* * *

Spesial untuk reviewer, entah kenapa, kalian membuatku terharu :') maaf ya, sudah merepotkan kalian!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – THE TENTH CALL**

Selain Shim Kangin, semua yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun terperanjat. Changmin dan Yunho tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berlaku demikian, Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun bingung karena ia memiliki marga yang sama dengan atasannya, sedangkan Siwon tak percaya ia kini tengah memandang lurus kedua mata putranya.

"Kyuhyunnie..?"

Kyuhyun seperti tidak menganggap lelaki di depannya dan malah mengalihkan perhatian pada sang pemilik rumah. "Jae, bisakah kita mulai makan malamnya?" tanyanya. "Aku yakin Changmin sudah tidak tahan untuk menyantap kuemu itu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Uh, iya, Jae! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" tambah Changmin tak mau mengacaukan acara utama malam itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk, meski masih jelas terlihat tatapan bingung dari matanya. "Baik, aku ambil korek dulu untuk menyalakan lilin."

Makan malam berjalan sesuai rencana, namun suasana tegang tetap terasa. Meski beberapa kali Jaejoong bercerita tentang kejadian lucu dan memalukan yang pernah dialami Yunho seperti saat ia membawa PR Changmin ke pengadilan, akan tetapi hal itu tidak mengubah atmosfer antara kedua Choi yang saling berhadapan.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 21.45 saat makan malam usai. Yunho tengah mengantarkan Kangin kembali ke panti. Jaejoong dan Changmin di dapur mencuci piring dan sesekali tertawa, menjadikan Yunho sebagai bahan lelucon. Masih duduk di tempat yang sama, Siwon menatap lekat Kyuhyun, mempelajari sosok di depannya yang telah mengalami banyak perubahan sejak saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Tentu saja, saat itu usia Kyuhyun masih 7 tahun. Figur yang tengah dipelajari Siwon sendiri lebih memilih untuk menghindari pandangan ayahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie..," panggil Siwon.

"Kau tak berhak memanggilku seperti itu!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Maaf. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Siwon bersabar.

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin seorang Choi Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea? Bersama ibumu kah? Bagaimana kau bisa jadi teman Changmin?" Siwon masih tetap mencoba. Dahi Kyuhyun mengeryit, tapi kemudian ia membuang muka.

"Ayah sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku takkan percaya itu semua, jadi tak usah kau lanjutkan. Dan apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Aku belum pernah meninggalkan Korea, seumur hidupku!" Kyuhyun berkata dingin setengah mendesis, masih menyadari ia di rumah orang.

"Apa? Tapi ibumu, dia bilang dia membawamu ke China! Kau.. kau tinggal dengannya 'kan?" Siwon memutar otaknya menciptakan berbagai skenario yang mungkin tarjadi pada Kyuhyun selama ini.

"J.. jangan mengarang cerita! Kalian berdua sama! Kau, wanita itu, kalian meninggalkanku!" air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun, siap untuk tumpah.

"Tidak Kyu, kau salah paham!" bujuk Siwon.

"Hentikan, aku tak mau dengar lagi!" Kyuhyun berteriak, tak peduli bila teriakannya didengar orang lain. Ia kemudian beranjak cepat dan berlari meninggalkan meja makan, keluar rumah Jaejoong berurai air mata.

"Kyu! Tunggu!" / "Kyu, kau mau ke mana?" panggil Siwon dan Changmin bersamaan. Siwon tak mempedulikan Changmin, berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. "Jaketnya!" teriak Changmin melemparkan jaket Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Changmin menghela nafas di depan pintu, kedua tangan Jaejoong menggapai bahu Changmin dan meremasnya pelan.

"Tak apa, tak perlu cemas. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Ya..,"

"Apa Kyuhyun itu anak Siwon?" tanya Jaejoong. Changmin mengangguk. "Dan kau sudah tahu sebelum ini?"

Changmin kembali mengangguk. "Aku dan Yunho hanya menduganya. Tak tahu ternyata itu benar. Maaf Jae, pestamu jadi berantakan," sesal Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Ini pesta ulang tahunku yang paling menarik dalam lima tahun terakhir. Biasanya aku hanya mengajak makan Yunho. Kau tahu 'kan, kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Jepang. Mereka lebih memilih mengucapkan selamat lewat telepon, dari pada datang ke mari."

Changmin tersenyum meski ia masih memikirkan temannya di luar sana.

-:-

Kyuhyun Siwon temukan tengah menangis dalam lorong di bawah perosotan bercat kuning di tengah taman tak jauh dari rumah Jaejoong. Di sana ia terlindung dari butiran lembut salju yang turun, akan tetapi tak bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, perpaduan antara tangisan dan kedinginan luar biasa.

Siwon menangkupkan jaket yang ditangkapnya dari Changmin tadi ke bahu Kyuhyun. Anak itu tak mengubah posisinya, tetap melingkarkan tangan ke kedua lutut yang ia lipat hingga ke dada. Pandangannya masih saja kosong walau butiran air mata masih meleleh di kedua pipi pucatnya. Siwon kemudian duduk tepat di sebelahnya, sehingga ia dapat menyalurkan sedikit panas tubuh pada Kyuhyun.

Ia menarik nafas dalam. Mencari titik di mana ia harus memulai ceritanya.

"Pernikahan kami adalah hasil perjodohan. Saat itu ibumu sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi ia tetap mau menjalankan perjodohan itu," kembali Siwon mengambil nafas dalam. "Ayah menghargai keputusan ibumu, dan berusaha mencintainya. Bahkan Ayah sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa ibumu tengah mengandung. Ibumu juga terlihat menyayangimu yang masih dalam kandungan. Begitu kau lahir, Ayah merasa keluarga kecil kita sudah lengkap," meski diam, Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Siwon dengan seksama.

"Beberapa tahun berselang, Ayah baru mengetahui, ibumu masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya dulu. Ayah sangat marah, ia juga marah. Kami jadi lebih sering bertengkar. Hubungan kami memburuk saat sebuah kasus mempertemukan kami di pengadilan. Ibumu ingin, bila ia menang, kami harus bercerai, dan hak pengasuhanmu ada padanya. Ayah sudah berusaha untuk memenangkan sidang itu demi utuhnya keluarga kita. Tapi sayangnya Ayah gagal, ibumu memenangkannya, dan itu membuat Ayah terpukul. Ayah tak menyesal kehilangan ibumu, tapi kau, Kyu. Ibumu bilang dia akan menetap di China dengan kekasihnya itu dan membawamu bersamanya. Sejak saat itu, Ayah meninggalkan Korea dan melanjutkan S2 di Harvard. Sungguh Kyu, Ayah tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, Ayah mengira kau ke China dan tinggal dengan ibumu," Siwon mengusap air mata yang akhirnya keluar meski sudah ia tahan.

"Aku.. tidak pernah.. meninggalkan Korea," kata Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya.

"Tapi di Korea kau tinggal dengan ibumu, 'kan? Katakan kau tinggal dengannya!" Siwon takkan memaafkan mantan istrinya bila ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke China dengan lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk, menggelengkan kepala pelan tidak memercayakan mulutnya untuk menjawab tanya Siwon.

"Wanita itu!" umpat Siwon. Ia kemudian meraihkan tangannya ke atas kepala Kyuhyun perlahan, khawatir Kyuhyun akan menghempaskan tangannya, tapi tidak terjadi. "Lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang jauh berbeda.

"Aku tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa?" pekik Siwon entah memang tidak mendengar atau ia tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Setelah kalian bercerai, aku tinggal dengan kakek dan nenek –"

"Choi?" tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak mungkin! Ayah tidak pernah melihatmu di sana!"

"– sampai usiaku 10 tahun. Sekarang aku tinggal dengan paman dan bibi Kim."

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Ini gila! Ibumu tak pernah membawamu ke China dan orang tuaku menyembunyikanmu dariku? Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Oh, andaikan Ayah tahu tentang ini, Ayah takkan pergi ke Amerika dan tetap tinggal berdua denganmu di Korea. Maafkan Ayah, Kyuhyunnie..," pinta Siwon.

"Jangan panggil seperti itu!" kata Kyuhyun dingin. "Aku sudah hampir empat belas tahun!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum malu pada Siwon.

Siwon yang baru sadar akan tingkah sang putra segera menarik tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Senyum haru menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Ia bahagia luar biasa hari ini, mengalahkan kebahagiaannya saat kelahiran Kyuhyun.

-:-

Benar kata Jaejoong saat ia berpamitan tadi, ini ulang tahunnya yang menarik. Yunho baru menyadarinya saat ia duduk di sofa di samping Changmin, menonton rekaman SNL malam itu. Selain acara makan malam yang 'dingin' menurut Changmin, banyak kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon, namun senyum yang tampak di wajah Kyuhyun dan fakta bahwa ia mau pulang ke rumah Siwon adalah sesuatu yang membuat bahagia, bukan?

Ia jadi mengingat adiknya. Beberapa kali Junsu juga ikut merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong. Lima tahun tanpa anak itu tak urung membuatnya kesepian. Tapi kehadiran Changmin benar-benar mengisi kekosongan yang ada dalam hatinya. Bukan ia bermaksud menjadikan Changmin sebagai pengganti Junsu, namun ia tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah sidang GP selesai, Kangin kembali sehat, dan masa pengasuhannya berakhir.

Tak dapat Yunho pungkiri, ia suka Changmin tinggal bersamanya (bukan berarti ia akan mengakui hal itu di depan Changmin) terutama di malam dingin dan damai seperti ini. Memiliki teman untuk adu mulut sangat menyenangkan. Lalu ia tersadar, Changmin tak berkomentar lagi tentang jalannya acara. Ia tengokkan kepalanya melihat wajah anak yang sudah tertidur pulas itu. Tersenyum sekilas, ia tidak heran.

Di ambilnya ponsel di saku dan mencari nama Junsu, kemudian menyentuh tanda panggil di layar ponselnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak menelepon adiknya. Terdengar nada tunggu sebelum akhirnya mencapai mailbox, ia yakin adiknya tengah terlelap.

"Hei, Jun-chan!" sapanya setelah mendengar nada 'tuut', nama panggilan sayang itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Kudengar kau sudah mengucapkan selamat pada Jae. Kau tahu, ulang tahunnya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Karena anak ini – dan ketika aku bilang anak, tak berarti aku menghamili seorang wanita dan menghasilkan seorang mini-Yunho, maksudku ada seorang anak yang tinggal bersamaku sekarang. Ceritanya panjang – hmm, kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Oh ya, aku sudah memikirkannya, apakah kau bisa merayakan tahun baru di sini? Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan. Baiklah, sudah cukup sepertinya, hubungi aku bila ada waktu, selamat tidur."

Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Junsu tak terlalu dekat sejak kepindahan Junsu ke Jepang. Bahkan adiknya itu lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong dari padanya. Dalam setahun, ia hanya menelepon satu-satunya saudara kandung yang ia miliki itu 1-2 kali. Mungkin menghabiskan libur tahun baru bersama bisa mengubah situasi mereka, Yunho berharap.

Yunho berdiri lalu mematikan tv. Tak bisa menahan senyum, ia berbalik dan menaikkan kaki Changmin ke atas sofa. Ia kemudian menaruh bantal di bawah kepala Changmin (ia tak mau mendengar Changmin mengeluhkan lehernya kaku besok pagi) dan menyelimuti badan anak itu. Ia sisir rambut lembut Changmin dengan jemarinya dan Changmin tersenyum dalam tidur, seperti anak kucing yang bahagia tengah dimanjakan oleh sang majikan. Yunho termangu, ia kembali berpikir apa jadinya ia nanti bila ia dan Changmin tak lagi tinggal bersama. Baru kali ini dalam 30 tahun hidupnya, Yunho tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seorang Shim Changmin benar-benar sudah menjadi bagian penting untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

d^^ tbc ^^b

**jujur, aku ga yakin dengan chap ini, maaf  
**

**tapi, terima kasih sudah membaca, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya!**

**Deep bow for fav and follow**

* * *

**Spec Thx:**

shimmx, rizahasdiana, RAlitelary, magnaemax, vivi minnie, DewiDestriaPutri, shin min hyo, gdtop, cloud3024, aninkyuelf, ay, shipper, Augesteca, sfsclouds, AYUnhomin, karinaps, and EveCho

**also: **RuCho D'Evil, Hana no Shim, and Choi Kyo Joon


	11. CHAPTER 11 – THE ELEVENTH HOUR

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

* * *

A/N: Author ingin bilang TERIMA KASIH review dan fav-n-follownya:

vivi minnie, yunppa, shin min hyo, sfsclouds, gdtop, shimmax, JennyChan, aninkyuelf, cloud3024, magnaemax, AYUnhomin, Augesteca, Ay, and EveCho. Also my newest subs: MissBabyKyu. This one's for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – THE ELEVENTH HOUR**

Rabu. Hari di mana Shim Kangin akan memberikan kesaksian. Changmin benar-benar berubah menjadi anak kucing manja dan mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya pada Yunho sehari sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia tak ingin melewatkan hari besar itu di sekolah. Malang baginya, Yunho tidak memberikan izin dengan alasan Changmin masih membutuhkan ilmu dari sekolah (tapi itu hanya alasan, bagaimanapun Changmin lebih pintar daripada seluruh guru di sekolahnya) dan sangatlah tidak profesional bila ia membawa seorang anak ke pengadilan. Akan tetapi ia menyerah juga setelah ia sulit menelan makan malamnya karena mendapat tatapan melas Changmin seperti Yunho baru saja melemparkan sepeda kesayangannya dari atap apartemen dan hancur berkeping-keping. Jadi, skor mereka: Changmin: 1, Yunho: 0.

Changmin sudah rapi dan siap berangkat ke pengadilan saat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya masih dalam balutan piyama, jelas belum mandi, menghidupkan kompor untuk membuat kopi. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerti Changmin seperti itu karena ia sangat bersemangat untuk hari ini. Usai Yunho selesai membuat makanan, mereka duduk bersama untuk sarapan telur dadar. Berkebalikan dengan semangatnya pagi buta tadi, kini Changmin hanya memainkan telur di hadapannya tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun.

"Hentikan itu! Kalau tak mau memakannya, jangan kau mainkan. Tahu seperti itu akan kumakan sendiri," hardik Yunho.

"Apa? Um, maaf. Kurasa aku tak lapar."

Mendengar itu, Yunho menarik piring beserta telur malang itu dari hadapan Changmin dan menggantinya dengan setumpuk file. Ia tahu Changmin gugup menghadapi sidang nanti, jadi ia memberinya sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Changmin.

"Periksa ini sementara aku bersiap," kata Yunho kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Uh, oke!" jawab Changmin. Dalam hati bersyukur Yunho memberinya tugas agar ia tak gugup.

Yunho kembali 40 menit kemudian, berpakaian lengkap dan rapi ala Jung Yunho hanya untuk menemukan Changmin tengah tertidur di meja makan dengan selembar kertas yang sudah penuh highlight di tangan kanannya. Yunho kagum pada anak itu. Ia menyelesaikan tugas kurang dari 40 menit dan masih punya waktu untuk tertidur. Bahkan Yoochun tak mungkin menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 2 jam.

Ia membangunkan Changmin dan mereka berangkat ke panti untuk menjemput Kangin. Changmin tak henti menggerakkan kakinya gugup sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hentikan itu! Kau membuat gempa dalam mobilku!" kata Yunho menunjuk kaki Changmin. "Percaya padaku, Changmin. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Pengacara utama GP adalah kakek tua yang baik hati. Ia mungkin akan mengajak kakekmu memancing bila sidang telah usai," lanjutnya.

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Changmin tersenyum, tapi tak bisa menghapus kegugupannya. Tiba di panti, Changmin segera menuju kamar Kangin dan mendorongnya turun. Kangin masih harus menggunakan kursi roda karena ia belum pulih benar. Yunho menunggu mereka di lobi setelah menyelesaikan perizinan Kangin. Sampai di pengadilan, mereka duduk di lorong dekat ruang sidang. Sesosok lelaki terlihat mendekati mereka dan melempar senyum sinis pada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" orang itu berkata dengan nada ramah yang terlalu dibuat-buat. Changmin seketika tidak menyukainya. Ia masih muda, kira-kira seusia dengan Yunho. Tapi hanya sampai di situ kemiripan mereka. Bila Yunho itu muda dan punya ambisi untuk menjadi sukses, menurut Changmin lelaki itu juga ingin berhasil dengan menggunakan cara apapun, termasuk bermain kotor.

"Maaf," kata Yunho, "apa aku mengenalmu?" lanjutnya. Yunho pasti merasa terkecoh bila lelaki ini adalah pengacara baru GP. Mereka pasti menggunakan pengacara tua sebelumnya untuk membuat Yunho melunak. Dan ketika Yunho lengah, mereka menggunakan lelaki ini sebagai senjata rahasia untuk melumpuhkannya. Dan saksi Yunho hari ini adalah kakek Changmin. Ia khawatir lelaki itu akan menyerang kakeknya nanti. Ini membuat kedua telapak tangan Changmin berkeringat, berdoa agar itu hanya angan-angannya semata.

"Kang Shinwoo," jawabnya mengulurkan tangan. Yunho membalasnya singkat, tapi cukup untuk Changmin melihat bekas arm-band di pergelangan tangan Shinwoo. Ugh, pemain tenis, seperti Yoochun.

Changmin merasa hari ini akan berakhir buruk. Dari sorot mata Yunho, Changmin tahu ini tak sesuai dengan kalkulasinya. Yunho tak mengenal Shinwoo, tapi Shinwoo mengenal Yunho.

"Yunho, boleh aku minta waktu sebentar sebelum sidang mulai?" tanyanya. Meski Yunho agak curiga, tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Yunho mengikuti Shinwoo ke ruang khusus pengacara, meninggalkan kedua Shim yang memandang mereka was-was. Yunho berpikir apa yang terjadi pada pengacara utama GP, Lee Taekyung yang baik hati? Siapa orang ini dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba muncul dengan penuh percaya diri berlagak mengenalnya?

"Aku senang kau mengerjakan kasus ini, Yunho," kata Shinwoo.

"Oh, benarkah? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku mendengar rumor tentangmu di Busan. Aku baru saja dipromosikan di firma hukum terbaik di sana. Tapi itu tak membuatku puas. Karena di sana orang-orang sibuk membicarakan seorang Jung Yunho, pengacara muda terbaik di Seoul. Jadi ketika GP Industries datang padaku dan memohon bantuan untuk mengalahkan Choi Law Firm, aku setuju tentu saja, dengan senang hati. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membuktikan bahwa bintang dari Busan bisa mengalahkan Seoul!" jelas Shinwoo panjang.

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya. Lelaki ini gila. Ia percaya ia bisa mengalahkan Jung Yunho? Yang benar saja.

"Apa yang lucu, Yunho?" tanya Shinwoo merasa diremehkan.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya berpikir pasti sangatlah menyenangkan bisa mengalahkanmu di sidang ini. Coba saja Kang Shinwoo, aku akan terima tantanganmu," kata Yunho percaya diri.

Sidang sudah akan dimulai. Semua sudah hadir dalam ruang sidang. Mereka siap mendengar kesaksian Shim Kangin. Changmin melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada Kang Shinwoo dan asistennya, namun mereka malah terhibur, sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh anak 14 tahun.

"Bisa kita mulai, Pak Hakim?" tanya Shinwoo pada hakim. Sang hakim mengangguk dan mempersilakan Shinwoo memulai. Ia mulai bertanya pada Kangin hal-hal dasar seperti: nama, usia, berapa lama bekerja di GP, dan lain-lain.

"Jadi benar Anda ingin menuntut GP Industries untuk kompensasi atas kecelakaan kerja yang Anda alami?" Shinwoo bertanya pada Kangin.

"Ya," jawab Kangin.

"Sebenarnya luka seperti apa yang Anda alami?" kembali Shinwoo bertanya.

"Patah tulang panggul dan rusuk, serta luka pada paru-paru," Kangin menjawab tenang.

"Apakah benar, menurut rekam medik yang dimiliki GP Industries Anda memiliki osteopososis, Tuan Shim? Penyakit yang dapat membuat tulang Anda rapuh dan mudah patah?" Shinwoo memulai serangan pertamanya. Changmin menatap kakeknya khawatir.

"Ya, aku memang didiagnosa beberapa bulan yang lalu dan itu ringan. Dan aku belum pernah mengalami patah tulang sebelum ini," kata Kangin.

"Apakah Anda mengonsumsi suplemen kalsium untuk osteoporosis Anda?"

"Tidak, dan seperti aku bilang, itu masih ringan. Pengobatan osteoporosis tidak murah, asuransi dari GP tak cukup untukku melakukan pengobatan."

"Jadi Anda mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kecelakaan yang diprediksikan akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun, Anda tidak melakukan pengobatan terhadap penyakit Anda, jadi patahnya tulang Anda bisa terjadi di mana saja, dan kebetulan terjadi di GP," Shinwoo berkata. Kangin melihat ke arah Yunho tak yakin. Yunho mengangguk meyakinkan, Changmin menatap Shinwoo penuh emosi karena menyerang kakeknya.

"Seperti kataku, Tuan Kang – osteoporosisku ringan dan tidak mengganggu aktivitasku. Aku tidak akan jatuh dan mengalami patah tulang bila kondisi di pabrik itu baik. Dan bila itu memang kecelakaan karena osteoporosis, yang mungkin sekali akan patah adalah tulang belakangku, bukan panggulku. Lagi pula osteoporosis memang banyak terjadi pada usia 50-an, banyak yang masih bekerja di usia tersebut dan tidak mengalami gangguan," balas Kangin tenang dan menguatkan rahang tuanya.

"Ya, tapi Anda lebih tua dari pada 50 tahun, Tuan Shim," Shinwoo tersenyum licik. "Hampir 70 tahun, bukan? Berapa banyak uang yang Anda peroleh?"

Wajah Kangin memerah menahan malu. Penghasilannya dari GP memang tidak banyak. Yunho sangat membenci Shinwoo atas pertanyaannya itu. Kangin yang telah bekerja keras tanpa lelah demi memenuhi kebutuhan Changmin tak pantas dipermalukan seperti ini.

"Tidak banyak, bukan?" lanjut Shinwoo. Yunho benar-benar ingin menonjok mukanya saat itu juga. "Seoul adalah kota yang mahal Tuan Shim, benar begitu? Belum termasuk cucumu yang adalah remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Pasti butuh banyak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pokoknya." Yunho melihat rasa bersalah yang nampak di wajah Changmin dan merasakan jemarinya mengepal kuat ingin segera bertemu dengan muka Shinwoo.

"Hidup di Seoul memang tidak murah, tapi aku selalu berusaha semampuku agar Changmin hidup berkecukupan. Dan ia sangat layak mendapatkannya." Kangin kemudian melihat ke arah Changmin dan tersenyum lembut padanya, menghapus rasa bersalah cucunya. Changmin membalas senyum itu tipis.

"Jadi Anda mengakui bahwa Anda memang bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya? Dan Anda memiliki osteoporosis? Dan kemungkinan tubuh Anda tidak akan pulih seperti sedia kala, belum lagi biaya terapinya?" tanya Shinwoo.

"Dokter optimis tentang pemulihanku. Mereka bilang aku akan bisa beraktivitas normal dalam beberapa bulan," jawab Kangin.

"Tapi takkan kembali seperti sedia kala, bukan?" Shinwoo bertanya dengan kesopanan yang dibuat.

"Tidak, karena itulah aku menuntut kompensasi," jawab Kangin kembali.

"Jadi, dengan semua yang terjadi pada hidup Anda – pendapatan kecil, masalah kesehatan, usia senja – apakah Anda yakin Anda adalah orang yang tepat untuk memiliki hak asuh atas Changmin, Tuan Shim? Mungkin akan lebih tepat bila kita menggelar sidang untuk menentukan hak asuh atas Changmin dibanding tuntutan kompensasi terhadap GP Industries?" Shinwoo mengakhiri, tersenyum sinis. Dan Yunho meradang.

"Jangan hubungkan anak itu dengan kasus ini," Yunho berkata di luar kesadaran. Ia tak bisa hanya duduk diam melihat teror di wajah Changmin mendengar kesimpulan yang disampaikan Shinwoo.

"Respon yang menarik, Yunho. Bahkan sangat menarik," kata Shinwoo terhibur.

"Tentu aku orang yang tepat untuk mengasuh cucuku sendiri. Lagi pula ia akan menjadi dewasa beberapa tahun lagi dan ia anak yang sangat cerdas. Banyak membantuku di rumah, dan tidak pernah membuat masalah, dia juga adalah juara di setiap kelas yang diikutinya. Jika ia tinggal bersamaku di lingkungan yang tidak stabil dan tidak sehat menurutmu, bukankah ia akan gagal di sekolah? Tidak. Lebih penting lagi, aku ingin merawatnya. Aku menginginkannya lebih dari siapapun," kata Kangin. "Dan faktanya, hak asuh Changmin tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini," imbuhnya tajam.

Kangin membuat argumen yang bagus menurut Yunho, tetapi mereka dalam masalah kini, dan itu karena perkataannya tadi. Dia masuk ke perangkap Shinwoo dan secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan kelemahan mereka – Kangin dan (meski ia sangat tidak ingin mengakuinya) dia sendiri – yaitu Changmin, dan hak asuh atasnya. Ia yakin Kang Shinwoo takkan ragu-ragu menggunakannya untuk memenangkan kasus ini.

-:-

"Percayalah, ular licik sepertinya takkan mengalahkanku. Kita akan baik-baik saja," kata Yunho dalam mobil setelah mereka memulangkan Kangin ke panti.

"Memangnya siapa sebenarnya dia? Kenapa ingin sekali mengalahkanmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kang Shinwoo adalah ular berotak kecil yang tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia bukan pengacara terbaik saat ini dan mengincarku untuk mengamankan 'predikat'nya," Yunho menjelaskan.

"Yunho, apa yang Shinwoo katakan tadi, tentang hak asuhku, apakah sidang untuk itu akan terjadi? Karena aku yakin kami akan kalah dengan kondisi kakek seperti itu," Changmin berkata pelan.

"Singkirkan pikiran itu. kau tak perlu memikirkan tentang itu karena hal itu takkan terjadi. Bahkan bila itu terjadi, aku akan dengan mudah menang dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit," kata Yunho tegas. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Tapi jika mereka menyimpulkan bahwa kakek bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk mengasuhku, kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal itu. Aku akan kembali ke penampungan seperti dulu, menunggu keluarga manapun yang mau menjadi orang tua asuh bagiku," kata Changmin lagi, belum teryakinkan.

"Kalau seperti itu – yang aku yakin takkan terjadi – aku sendiri yang akan menjadi orang tua asuh bagimu," Yunho berkata, menghindari mata Changmin yang ia yakin tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh akan melakukannya?" Yunho memberanikan diri melihat kedua mata bersinar Changmin, tapi segera membuang mukanya, tidak dapat menahan sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa aneh.

"Ya, jika itu memang perlu. Kurasa aku berhutang pada kakekmu karena sidang ini juga yang membuat kalian terpisah. Tapi yakinlah, itu takkan terjadi."

"Oh," ucap Changmin, dan Yunho membuang muka kembali. Tak ingin melihat kekecewaan di mata ekspresif Changmin. Apakah anak ini benar-benar menginginkannya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Changmin tetap tinggal bersamanya? Jung Yunho **tidak** mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Ayo, kita cari makan siang. Lalu kau bisa memeriksa laporan keuangan Jonghwa. Atau kau mau kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Yunho cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku akan memeriksa laporan itu saja," kata Changmin, masih dengan suara pelan.

"Hei dengar, kau bisa memesan apapun yang kau mau untuk makan siang," tawar Yunho, sulit mempercayai bahwa dia sedang merayu Changmin agar kembali ceria.

Changmin tersenyum kecil dan mereka kembali beradu mulut tentang menu yang akan dipilih Changmin. Namun, dalam batinnya, Yunho masih memikirkan tentang kemungkinan Changmin tinggal dengannya untuk selamanya. Jujur, dia sendiri tidak tahu.

-:-

Changmin terbangun dua pagi berikutnya karena Yunho mengguncang bahunya keras.

"Pergi sana!" teriaknya serak. Menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Yunho kemudian menarik selimut itu jauh dari Changmin. Anak itu hanya menggulung badan untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"5 menit lagi?" pintanya.

"Berhenti mendramatisir! Kau tak perlu bangun sekarang. Aku ada situasi darurat dengan klien dan aku harus berangkat sekarang juga. Aku cuma mau memberitahumu kalau aku meninggalkan uang untuk taksi di atas kulkas, aku tak bisa mengantarmu hari ini," kata Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk. Begitu ia mendengar 'Kau tak perlu bangun sekarang' dia sudah tertidur kembali.

"Ya!" kata Changmin pendek agar Yunho segera meninggalkannya sendiri. Dia membalikkan badan dan kembali menggulung diri.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Kau tak akan menyelimuti dirimu sendiri, ya?" katanya kemudian menyelimuti Changmin kembali. Changmin seakan tak peduli, menyembunyikan diri lagi di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Kau itu empat belas atau empat tahun, Bocah?" tanya Yunho pada anak yang sudah kembali ke mimpinya itu.

-:-

Changmin terbangun untuk kedua kali dan melihat jam beker di mejanya lalu tersadar ia kesiangan. Seketika ia berdiri cepat untuk ke kamar mandi. Sayang, kakinya terlilit selimut dan iapun terjatuh di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mencoba lagi untuk berdiri perlahan-lahan, akan tetapi matanya berkunang-kunang dan ia pusing untuk beberapa detik. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan merasakan dadanya sesak, ia terbatuk. Akhirnya ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, hanya ingin istirahat cukup hari ini. Kemarin ia memang merasa sakit pada tenggorokan dan kelelahan akibat persiapan lomba debat dengan teman satu sekolahnya. Tapi tak ia pungkiri ia juga mengalami stres pasca persidangan.

Ia percaya Yunho akan memenangkan kasus itu. Tapi ia perlu membiarkan Yunho melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tenang dan bukannya mengurusi anak yang sakit. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tetap ke sekolah, bukan tiduran di rumah seperti orang sakit. Selesai mandi kilat, Changmin mengenakan seragamnya cepat sambil memencet nomor telepon taksi langganan Yunho. Lalu menyambar hoodie paling hangat yang ia miliki (nyatanya itu adalah kaos lengan panjang SNU usang yang ia ambil dari Yunho, tapi ia kira itu bukan masalah karena Yunho tak pernah memakai kaos, tidak pernah).

" – ya – Royal Blue Apartment –" Changmin mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya asal, lalu menatap jam tangannya. Lima belas menit sebelum kelas di mulai. " – secepatnya – apa? – oh, begitu? Ya sudah, tidak jadi saja, maaf merepotkan," Changmin menutup telepon. Mengumpat dalam hati kepada siapapun yang memutuskan untuk mengalami kecelakaan hari ini. Terpaksa ia gunakan sepedanya untuk mencapai sekolah.

Meski sudah menggunakan hoodie dan jaket, namun hawa dingin masih bisa menembus pertahanannya itu selama ia mengayuh sepeda. Sampai di sekolah ia parkirkan sepedanya sembarangan. Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Sampai di kelas Changmin masih menerima kemarahan dari gurunya karena terlambat mengikuti tes, semua temannya menatap Changmin risih karena ia terus-terusan batuk dan bersin selama pelajaran. Jam olah raga, kelasnya diminta untuk melakukan lari keliling lapangan voli indoor lima kali yang pastinya membuat dada Changmin makin sesak. Hari itu memang sangat menyiksa Changmin, dan ia masih harus mengayuh lagi sepedanya untuk bisa ke kantor Yunho.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau sakit, Changmin?" tanya Kibum, rekan debat Changmin. Ia khawatir melihat Changmin masuk ke ruang latihan hanya untuk merebahkan separuh badannya ke atas meja.

"Um, benarkah?" Changmin balik bertanya. Kibum tak menjawab dan malah mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Changmin.

"Ow, Changmin! Panas sekali! Kau jelas-jelas sedang sakit! Hari ini kau tak perlu latihan dulu. Apa aku perlu mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kibum prihatin.

"Tidak, kau tak perlu mengantarku. Um, Yunho sudah kuminta datang menjemput," kata Changmin bohong. Ia tak mau merepotkan Kibum.

"Baiklah," kata Kibum meski masih sedikit curiga walaupun ia memang sering melihat Changmin dijemput oleh lelaki yang dikira Kibum ayah Changmin.

"Hm, terima kasih, maaf aku tidak bisa latihan," sesal Changmin.

"Ya, tak apa. Kau istirahatlah dan jangan lupa makan sup!" pesan Kibum.

"Iya."

Kembali, Changmin mengayuhkan pedal sepedanya ke kantor Yunho. Siang hari tetap terasa dingin, walau matahari terlihat samar di angkasa. Sampai di kantor Yunho, ia sempat tak ingat ia sedang di mana. Ia hanya mengikuti kakinya melangkah ke manapun otaknya memerintah. Changmin terhuyung sampai di depan ruangan yang sudah familiar baginya dua bulan terakhir ini. Sebuah meja kosong di samping pintu, ya, meja Jaejoong. Mungkin ia sedang ke kantin atau kamar kecil atau – kemudian ia mengingat Yunho. Ya, yang ia butuhkan adalah Yunho sekarang.

Ia buka pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Changmin," panggil Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari file yang tengah ia baca. Changmin bertanya dalam hati dari mana Yunho tahu siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya tanpa melihat. "Bukannya kau ada latihan debat hari ini? Kau bilang itu penting untuk lomba yang mau kau ikuti?"

"Hai Yunho. Aku.. ke sini.. karena.. uh.. um..," Changmin mencoba mengingat apa yang mau ia katakan, tapi puluhan kunang-kunang terlihat menari-nari di depan matanya.

"Artikulasimu hari ini sungguh menarik," kata Yunho, masih terpaku pada pekerjaannya.

"Uh, ya. Hei Yunho, kenapa panas sekali di sini?" tanya Changmin serak dan ia mulai terbatuk.

Yunho memandangnya sekarang dan Changmin pikir wajah Yunho tiba-tiba memucat, tapi ia sulit untuk menanyakan kenapa sebab kunang-kunang tadi memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi hitam dan memenuhi pandangannya.

"Oi, Changmin!" Yunho berdiri dan cepat mendekati Changmin, sadar anak itu takkan berdiri untuk waktu yang lama.

"Yunho, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Boleh aku duduk sebentar?" tanya Changmin lemah. Dan kemudian ia jatuh, tapi tubuhnya tak pernah menyentuh lantai dingin kantor Yunho. Dua lengan kuat Yunho menahan badannya dan Yunho berteriak memanggil nama Jaejoong, itulah yang diingat Changmin sebelum pandangannya menjadi gelap. Yunho ada di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Muahahahaaa, akhirnya bisa menyiksa Changmin, I've been waiting too long for this.**

**Jadi, ingin tombol NEXT atau cukup sampai di sini, Readers?**

**Jawab di kotak 'Review' ya! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 – THE TWELFTH AMENDEMENT

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N: yay, repiu capai 100-ajaib buat author! Thx to these people: **gdtop, sfsclouds, vivi minnie, cloud3024, aninkyuelf, shin min hyo, shimmax, AYUnhomin, magnaemax, ay, zira, yunppa, augesteca, RAlitelary, and tazkianisa**... You're ROCKS! And deep bow for all who fav n foll this fic. And siders, I love you too :)

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**Chapter 12 – THE TWELFTH AMENDEMENT**

"Jae!" Yunho berteriak ke arah pintu sekencang mungkin, tak menghiraukan keadaan kantornya. Pasti menarik sekali. Seorang Jung Yunho, berteriak kencang pada sekretarisnya. Apakah dia tidak bisa menggunakan interkom? Seseorang masuk ke ruangannya dan buru-buru keluar lagi. Ia tak peduli, Mr. I Don't Care, terlihat menahan tubuh anak remaja yang setengah sadar di kedua tangannya supaya tidak jatuh. Normalnya ia akan lebih peduli pada imagenya di hadapan staf CLF, tapi ia punya masalah lebih penting saat ini. Dan Jaejoong memilih saat itu untuk ke toilet tentu saja.

Ia kemudian menyeret(?) Changmin ke sofa (anak itu sungguh kurus, seharusnya tidak mudah menarik tubuh anak yang tingginya tak terpaut jauh darinya) dan mendudukkannya. Changmin hanya duduk lemas dan tampak membuka mata, mengerjapkannya pelan. Ia seperti orang linglung yang tak tahu berada di mana. Dan itu membuat Yunho takut. Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang penyakit – Jung Yunho tidak pernah sakit – tapi apakah yang dialami Changmin adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya? Ia tak mengerti.

Ia coba untuk mengingat sesuatu tentang dunia medis. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingat apapun! Ia mencoba untuk tenang. Jung Yunho tidak panik atas apapun.

"**Jae!**" dia berteriak lagi. Jaejoong pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di saat seperti ini. Tapi tampaknya ia harus mengatasi situasi ini sendiri sampai Jaejoong selesai kencing atau menulis novel atau mendaki Everest atau apapun yang ia lakukan hingga tak datang cepat ke ruangannya. Benar, pertama, ia meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Changmin dan cepat-cepat menariknya kembali. Panas. Pastilah demam.

Changmin membuka mata karena sentuhan itu. Tangan dingin Yunho sangat nyaman untuk tubuhnya yang kegerahan. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi, tapi kepalanya kembali terkulai dan ia tertidur, atau pingsan? Yunho tak tahu yang mana. Ia kembali melihat Changmin baik-baik. Pipi anak itu merah pucat, nafasnya tak beraturan seperti ada yang menindih dadanya, dan terdengar bunyi aneh dari sana saat ia bernafas. Changmin kembali terbatuk dan kali ini membuatnya sadar kembali. Suara batuknya membuat dada Yunho ikut sakit, tak tega melihat Changmin berusaha keras hanya untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Ya Tuhan, Jae! Ke mana saja kau?!" Yunho setengah berteriak pada Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Tapi kemudian ia melihat Jaejoong sudah membawa handuk dan baskom berisi air, serta termometer. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" lanjut Yunho heran.

"Aku Jaejoong. Aku tahu segalanya," Jaejoong berkata. Ia lalu berlutut di samping Changmin. Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Oke, oke… tadi ada OB yang bilang padaku apa yang ia lihat dan aku yakin akan lebih cepat bila aku langsung mencari ini semua dari pada aku ke sini dan pergi lagi."

"Kau tidak boleh pergi," kata Yunho mencoba untuk tidak terdengar panik. "Jae, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Jaejoong tidak menggubrisnya.

"Bangun, Kitty," panggil Jaejoong lembut, perlahan mengelus rambut Changmin yang berkeringat.

Changmin mengerjap beberapa kali. "Jae?" tanyanya serak.

"Kudengar kau tak enak badan, ya?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepala dan menahan batuk agar tak terlalu keras.

"Oke, sekarang kita cek suhu badanmu dulu ya?" pinta Jaejoong masih dengan nada lembut dan tak henti mengusap kepala Changmin. Untuk pertama kali Yunho bersyukur atas sikap sayang berlebih Jaejoong pada Changmin karena anak itu mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya patuh. Kalau dia pasti tak bisa bersikap seperti itu, terlebih pada anak remaja.

Jaejoong menarik kembali termometer itu begitu bunyi 'beep' terdengar, kemudian membacanya. Jaejoong beralih memandang Yunho khawatir dan menariknya menjauh dari Changmin.

"Kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit atau dokter, Yunho," ia berbisik. "Ini bukan flu biasa – demamnya mencapai 39˚C. Ini buruk."

"Tapi kau ikut, 'kan?" tanya Yunho. Benci ia terdengar begitu cemas.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau bawa dia, kau akan ke apartemenmu dan menyiapkan segalanya – sepertinya kau akan sibuk untuk beberapa hari ini. Paling tidak ini hari Jumat, jadi kau bisa luangkan akhir pekanmu untuknya."

"Tapi, Jae –"

"Minnie? Yunho akan membawamu ke dokter, ya Sayang?" ia kembali ke mode tenangnya. Ia meletakkan handuk basah ke dahi Changmin untuk sedikit menurunkan demam anak itu.

"Aku tak mau ke dokter," kata Changmin lemah. Suaranya seperti anak kecil, jauh dari 14 tahun. "Aku cuma mau pulang ke rumah, Yunho." Kalimat itu membuat hati Yunho berdesir. Changmin menyebut apartemennya sebagai 'rumah'?

"Maaf, Changmin," jawab Yunho. "Tapi kita tetap harus pergi ke sana. Kita cari tahu ada apa denganmu dan dokter akan menyembuhkanmu. Oke?"

"Oke," kata Changmin kemudian mencoba berdiri. Yunho segera mendekatinya cepat dan melingkarkan lengannya ke bawah bahu Changmin untuk menopangnya, tak ingin mengulang kejadian tadi. Jaejoong melemparkan dompet dan kunci mobil Yunho. Ia lalu membuat jadwal ulang untuk pertemuan Yunho dengan seorang kliennya, lalu berjanji akan menunggu mereka di apartemen Yunho setelahnya.

-:-

Sampai di rumah sakit, mereka duduk bersisian di bangku depan ruang periksa. Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit karena ia tak tahu dokter apa yang menangani anak seumuran Changmin. Dokter anak atau dokter dewasa? Jaejoong pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak bila mendengar ia menanyakan hal ini.

Dan di sinilah ia. Duduk mengisi formulir riwayat kesehatan Changmin dengan tangan kanan. Sedang tangan kirinya terjepit badan Changmin yang tengah bersandar padanya. Kepala Changmin dengan nyamannya menggunakan bahu Yunho sebagai bantal. Ia tertidur. Yunho membiarkannya, merasa beruntung Jaejoong tidak ada di sini untuk mengambil foto mereka.

"Apa kau memiliki alergi?" tanya Yunho pada kertas di tangannya. Changmin tak menjawab tentu saja. Yang ia lakukan hanya menyandarkan badannya lebih dekat pada Yunho. Rambut Changmin menggelitik lehernya dan lengan kirinya mulai mati rasa. Jadi ia tak punya pilihan selain menarik lengannya itu dan melingkarkannya ke bahu Changmin.

Akhirnya seorang dokter mendekat. Dan tentu saja, dari semua kebetulan, dokter yang datang adalah Dokter Lee, dokter yang menangani kakek Changmin. Dokter itu lantas tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Tuan Jung!" Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok. "Senang bertemu kembali!" lanjut dokter itu.

"Ya," jawab Yunho singkat dan menerima uluran tangan Dokter Lee.

"Saya yakin Anda ke mari karena Changmin tak enak badan, bukan?" tanyanya kencang dan membuat Changmin membuka mata. Sadar ia tengah bersandar pada Yunho, wajahnya memerah dan iapun bergeser sedikit.

"Anda benar."

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk dan kita cari obat yang tepat untukmu, Changmin," ajak Dokter Lee. Mengambil formulir yang diisi oleh Yunho.

"Anda tak tahu alergi putra Anda?" tanya Dokter Lee, heran melihat kolom yang masih kosong.

"Penisilin," jawab Changmin pelan.

"Aku belum selesai mengisinya," Yunho beralasan. Dokter Lee mengangguk dan menggiring mereka ke ruang periksa. "Apa Anda juga bekerja di sini?"

"Oh, tidak, saya hanya menggantikan rekan kerja saya hari ini. Ayah Anda bagaimana? Baik bukan?"

"Ya, sudah lebih baik, terima kasih."

-:-

Changmin didiagnosa terkena pneumonia dan harus mengonsumsi banyak antibiotik dari Dokter Lee. Ia juga harus istirahat total dan banyak minum air untuk mempercepat pemulihan. Dan Yunho sudah membelikannya inhaler sebagai antisipasi bila batuknya terlampau parah (juga atas perintah Dokter Lee). Yunho sudah pula menelepon Jaejoong, memberitahu tentang diagnosa Changmin.

"Tunggu, sepedaku!" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Yunho harus menepikan mobilnya mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Sepedamu ada di apartemen, Changmin. Kau naik taksi tadi pagi, ingat?"

"Tidak – operator taksi bilang ada kecelakaan yang menutup jalan ke arah apartemen dan akan lama untuk sampai ke sekolah… jadi aku naik sepeda," jelas Changmin. "Kurasa sepedaku ada di kantormu sekarang, tapi kenapa ya? Ini hari apa Yunho?"

"Ini Jumat! Dan tak heran kau sakit! Kau bersepeda keliling kota di tengah cuaca seperti ini?" teriak Yunho. Ia menarik nafas dalam, gemas pada anak yang setengah sadar di sampingnya. "Oke, cemaskan sepedamu nanti kalau kau sudah baikan. Kita juga akan bicara banyak setelah kau sembuh. Dan aku benar-benar perlu mencari sopir pribadi."

Yunho dan Changmin sampai di apartemen dan menemukan Jaejoong tengah asyik di dapur Yunho membuat sup ayam.

"Jae, kau –"

"Hebat? Luar biasa? Keren? Ya, aku tahu. Tak perlu berterima kasih dengan kata-kata. Cukup bonus besar akhir tahun ini," kata Jaejoong menuntaskan ucapan Yunho.

"Kau di dapurku membuat sup? Dan dari mana kau dapat celemek itu? Dan semua sayuran ini?" Yunho heran setengah mati pada sahabat dekatnya itu. Ia dan Changmin ke rumah sakit tak lebih dari satu jam!

"Aku beli di supermarket, Yunho!" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Dan tak heran Changmin sakit – kau tak punya makanan sehat di kulkasmu."

"Itu tidak benar. Ada roti dan selai," Yunho membela diri.

"Dan kurasa masih ada 2 bungkus ramyeon entah di mana," imbuh Changmin.

"Itu maksudku!" kata Jaejoong.

Changmin kemudian terbatuk dan Jaejoong mendekatinya lalu mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Ganti baju, aku akan menyiapkan obatmu," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong membantu Changmin melepas jaketnya. Changmin lalu berjalan terseok menuju ruang kerja Yunho. "Tunggu! Kau pakai kaos SNU-ku?"

"Uh, mungkin?" jawab Changmin.

"Di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tak tahu… pentingkah? Ini sangat hangat dan kau tak pernah memakainya. Aku sedang sakit, kau tak boleh marah padaku," kata Changmin.

"Tunggu sampai aku menuntutmu ke pengadilan atas pencurian!"

"Yeah, dan aku tinggal menyewa pengacara kakekku untuk menjadi pembela," Changmin lantas bersin dan menggunakan lengan kaos Yunho untuk menutup hidungnya.

"Yeah, aku tak menginginkannya sebelum itu disterilkan."

Changmin menggeleng dan menghilang di balik pintu ruangannya. Lima menit kemudian ia muncul kembali ke dapur, mengenakan celana training dan –

"Yang benar saja, kau juga mencuri t-shirt? Apa kau sering memakai pakaian-pakaianku tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Ini nyaman! Lagipula kau juga tak sadar kaosmu hilang."

"Terserahlah. Sini, minum obatmu!"

"Kalian berdua benar-benar menggemaskan," Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat interaksi keduanya dan terus mengiris wortel untuk sup yang ia buat.

"Kurasa aku akan mengerjakan PR saja sekarang," kata Changmin setelah menghabiskan semua pil yang disodorkan Yunho.

Jaejoong kaget dan mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Changmin. Changmin dan Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya mundur dua langkah.

"Kau takkan melakukannya, Changmin! Istirahat untuk beberapa hari! Tak ada PR, tak ada file Yunho. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Jae!" jawab Changmin cepat.

Lalu Jaejoong menggeserkan arah pisaunya pada Yunho.

"Kau, pastikan ia cukup istirahat dan jangan beri ia pekerjaan, mengerti?"

"Iya, Jae!" kata Yunho, persis seperti yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Bagus!" Jaejoong tersenyum, kembali ke mode tenangnya. "Changmin, kau mau sup? Sebentar lagi siap."

"Terima kasih supnya, Jae," kata Changmin sopan. "Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Tapi pasti aku akan memakannya nanti, kalau sudah tidak mual lagi."

"Ya, di dekat Yunho lama-lama memang akan membuat mual," Jaejoong berkata tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Yunho. "Tidurlah, Minnie. Aku yakin kau akan lebih baik besok."

"Terima kasih semuanya, Jae!" Changmin berkata malu kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong menyelesaikan memasaknya sebelum menemani Yunho duduk dan minum kopi di minibar.

"Kita semua tahu kau senang dengan adanya Changmin. Dan kurasa kau khawatir akan apa yang terjadi bila sidang GP selesai dan ia kembali tinggal dengan Kangin. Tapi dengarkan aku Yunho, jangan pernah menyakitinya. Anak itu mengagumimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. Dia takkan sanggup bila kau menjaga jarak dengannya. Jaga dia baik-baik, oke?"

Yunho mengangguk, menghindari tatapan Jaejoong. Sahabatnya itu dapat membacanya dengan baik. Jaejoong tahu ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Changmin sebisa mungkin agar perpisahan mereka nanti tidak terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku akan menjaganya," Yunho berjanji.

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya dan berpamitan.

-:-

Yunho masuk ke ruang kerja di apartemennya memegang sebuah sapu. Ia mencari penyebab teriakan Changmin yang mengganggu tidurnya malam itu. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Changmin yang tengah mengalami mimpi buruk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat di balik selimutnya. Yunho meletakkan sapu yang dipegangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Changmin.

"Changmin?" panggilnya pelan, perlahan mengguncang bahu Changmin. "Changmin, bangun. Kau baik-baik saja, kau di apartemen Yunho, bangun."

Yunho terus membangunkan Changmin hingga mata anak itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia bingung untuk beberapa saat kemudian malu melihat Yunho sedang menenangkannya.

"Maaf, Yunho."

"Minum ini," Yunho menyodorkan segelas air yang diambilnya dari meja di sebelah ranjang. Changmin menegaknya habis dan mengembalikan gelas pada Yunho. Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri, bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan memeluk kedua lututnya yang ia lipat. Melihatnya membuat hati Yunho sakit (jika ia mau mengakuinya).

"Maaf," ulang Changmin. "Aku mengalami mimpi buruk terkadang. Lebih buruk bila aku sedang sakit. Aku takkan bisa membedakan mana yang nyata dan yang tidak."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau mau menceritakannya?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin menggeleng. Yunho berdiri dan tiba-tiba tangan Changmin menahannya.

"Maaf," ia meminta maaf begitu Yunho berbalik melihatnya, sadar apa yang ia lakukan. "Aku tahu aku sudah membangunkanmu dari tidur. Kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau tentu saja. Maaf." Changmin melepas tangan Yunho yang ia pegang dan menundukkan kepala.

"Aku takkan ke mana-mana. Aku cuma mau mengambil obatmu – sudah waktunya kau minum dosis selanjutnya. Aku akan segera kembali, oke?" kata Yunho. Changmin mengagguk, masih terlihat malu dan sedikit gugup.

Yunho kembali dengan segelas air dan obat di tangannya. Changmin segera meminumnya cepat.

"Geser," perintah Yunho. Changmin menurut dan bergeser mendekati Yunho.

"Bukan ke sini, sana!" kata Yunho. Changmin, masih terlihat bingung, akhirnya menggeserkan duduknya lebih jauh dari Yunho. "Aku tak mau duduk di lantai." Yunho lalu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Changmin yang masih memeluk lututnya.

Mereka duduk dalam diam beberapa saat. Yunho tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Ia tak mau menekan Changmin agar terbuka. Akhirnya—

"Aku bermimpi tentang kematian kedua orang tuaku," Changmin berkata pelan. "Aku duduk di jok belakang waktu itu. Kami sedang menuju tempat kakek dan ayah memutuskan lewat jalur alternatif yang sepi. Mobil kami terbalik karena pecah ban belakang, lalu menghantam pagar pembatas jalan. Ayahku tewas seketika, tapi ibu masih sadar dan sempat memanggil-manggil namaku dan ayah. Dan lalu ia berhenti bicara, dan tak bicara lagi meski aku sudah memohon berulang kali."

Yunho ingin memintanya untuk berhenti bercerita, tahu bagaimana tersiksanya Changmin saat menceritakan saat-saat seperti itu dengan ingatan fotografisnya.

"Aku di sana berjam-jam, berteriak tanpa ada yang mendengar. Aku terluka — luka kecil dan memar di beberapa tempat — tapi aku terjepit dan tak bisa mengeluarkan diriku dari dalam mobil hingga bantuan datang. Dalam mimpiku, mereka tak pernah datang, dan aku terjebak di sana selamanya, menunggu dan hanya bisa menunggu," Changmin mengakhiri.

"Cukup Changmin, maaf kau harus melalui itu semua," kata Yunho. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia memang melalui hidup yang tak menyenangkan juga. Ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab dan menghancurkan keluarganya sendiri, juga kematian ibunya masih sulit untuk ia terima. Tapi dibandingkan Changmin yang harus kehilangan hampir seluruh hidupnya di usia yang masih sangat muda, semua itu tak ada apa-apanya. Ya. Tak ada kata yang bisa mengembalikan kedua orang tua Changmin. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah duduk di sini dan menawarkan kehadirannya pada Changmin.

"Tak apa," jawab Changmin dengan suara kecil yang bergetar.

Dan Yunho tak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya — mungkin karena itulah yang ia lakukan saat Junsu sedih atau karena ia takut pada reaksi Jaejoong bila ia tak melakukannya — tapi perlahan ia melingkarkan lengan ke bahu Changmin dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

Changmin kaget namun hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia menangis di dada Yunho. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat piyama Yunho. Anak itu terlalu lama menahan semua beban itu karena Yunho yakin Changmin tak mungkin menangis di hadapan Kangin. Ia terlalu sayang pada kakeknya dan pasti berusaha untuk selalu terlihat kuat. Yunho menguatkan pelukannya, bertanya dalam hati untuk berapa lama Changmin menangis sendirian tanpa seseorang di sampingnya.

Yunho membiarkan Changmin menangis sampai puas. "Jangan kau tahan, atau kau akan berakhir sepertiku," kata Yunho.

"Tapi aku ingin menjadi sepertimu." Yunho tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pernyataan Changmin itu.

Mereka tetap berada di posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat hingga Yunho memeriksa apakah Changmin sudah tertidur kembali, tetapi mata anak itu masih terbuka.

"Apa kau mau kembali tidur?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya kembali merebahkan diri dan meletakan kepalanya ke atas bantal tapi tetap berada sedekat mungkin dengan Yunho. Yunho sendiri tak beranjak, masih duduk di sebelah Changmin yang mulai memejamkan mata. Menangis sudah membuat anak itu lelah dan mengantuk. Tak berapa lama ia terpejam dan nafasnya beraturan. Yunho meraihkan tangan ke dahi Changmin untuk mengecek apakah demamnya sudah turun (masih panas, tapi tidak cukup berbahaya) akan tetapi tangannya melanjutkan gerilya ke rambut Changmin dan berakhir dengan menyisir rambut itu dengan jemarinya untuk beberapa saat. Ia membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong bila melihatnya seperti itu? Apa dia akan menari ala boyband yang lagunya sering dinyanyikan Changmin di kamar mandi? Mungkin saja.

* * *

Bagaimana menurut Readers chap ini? Aneh kah?

.

.

**So, next?**


	13. CHAPTER 13 – THE THIRTEENTH DOOR

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : woohooo.. Author jadi tambah semangat ni lanjutin ini fic. Thx buat yang baca, apalagi mau review, fav, follow, n bantuin share. Gomawooo.. Kalian yang setia review tiap chapternya :') Ini dia yang review di chap kemarin:

**cloud3024, vivi minnie, DewiDestriaPutri, gdtop, mmillo, AYUnhomin, shin min hyo, sfsclouds, chamihyung, shimmax, SmileNDA, ay, yunjaesweet, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, OktaLuvJaejoong, Zira, kyu aegya, RAlitelary, and khuchwang**

Oiya, siders ketinggalan, I love you too! :D happy reading!

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 13 – THE THIRTEENTH DOOR**

"Yunho, apa menurutmu Lord Voldemort butuh makan dan minum?"

Orang yang ditanya memandang Changmin kecut. Ini hari Senin dan meskipun Changmin sudah baikan, ia belum cukup sehat untuk ke sekolah. Ia menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Yunho menyaksikan Harry Potter dari seri pertama dan baru sampai sekuelnya yang kelima. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa, Changmin menonton film dan Yunho sibuk membaca file yang ia bawa pulang.

"Apa aku harus tahu jawabannya? Lagipula apa peduliku?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir, kalau Harry Potter ingin membunuhnya, bukannya ia harus hidup supaya bisa dibunuh? Dan kalau dia hidup, itu berarti dia butuh makan, minum, tidur, dan banyak lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa membayangkannya—itu pasti merusak image You-Know-Who-nya jika saja ia bilang 'hey, bagaimana kalau aku bunuh para muggle itu setelah makan malam? Aku ingin pizza sekarang' atau 'hey, tunggu, aku harus menunda serangan ke Hogwarts, aku butuh toilet secepatnya, ada yang tahu toilet terdekat?'. Ya 'kan Yunho?"

"Kau gila," jawab Yunho.

"Coba saja kau tonton Harry Potter, dan kita lihat apa yang kau pikirkan." Changmin terbatuk setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Lama batuknya tak kunjung berhenti. Yunho menyodorkan inhaler pada anak malang itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Changmin setelah batuknya mereda.

"Jaejoong menanyakan kabarmu sebanyak 8 kali sehari ini," Yunho berkata. "Ia mau mampir dan merawatmu lagi, tapi aku berhasil menahannya."

"Memanjakanku lebih tepatnya," Changmin meringis polos. "Hei Yunho. Aku minta maaf, telah jatuh sakit. Membuatmu harus menghabiskan waktu merawatku. Aku sangat menghargainya. Dan juga tentang biaya rumah sakitnya, seperti kau bilang waktu kau membelikanku jaket baru, akan kukembalikan uangmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti jika sidangnya selesai dan kakek mendapatkan kompensasinya, aku berjanji, aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang kau keluarkan."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu. Sakit itu hal biasa. Dan soal biaya rumah sakit, aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku pernah sakit saat bersama keluarga Ahn," Changmin bercerita. "Kupikir itu hanya flu biasa. Ibu Ahn mengurungku di kamar. Katanya, Pak Ahn tidak mau membawaku ke rumah sakit dan aku tak boleh keluar kamar agar tidak menulari anak-anaknya yang lain."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali memukul tembok atau siapapun orang bermarga Ahn yang melakukan hal seperti itu pada Changmin.

"Aku kira aku akan mati. Aku sempat berharap begitu. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan aku tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama keluarga seperti itu. Intinya adalah, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, Yunho. Atas apa yang kau lakukan selama aku sakit," kata Changmin sedikit malu.

Yunho menggeleng. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Hei Yunho?" panggil Changmin lagi. "Apa kau pernah ingin menjadi penyihir seperti Harry Potter?" Yunho memutar bola matanya. Sekarang apa lagi? "Kurasa kita bisa pergi ke Hogwarts sama-sama," lanjut Changmin

"Yeah," jawab Yunho pendek.

"Kau akan menjadi penyihir yang hebat, Yunho. Kau juga akan menjadi ayah yang hebat," kata Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Yunho menatap sisi wajah Changmin dalam. Bertanya-tanya, dapatkah mereka kembali ke kehidupan normal setelah ini semua berakhir? Apakah mereka sudah mencapai titik di mana takkan bisa kembali lagi? Terawangan Yunho berhenti tatkala didengarnya bunyi bel.

"Akan kubuka," Yunho berkata pada Changmin. Anak itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan marathon Harry Potter-nya.

"Min!" Changmin menoleh cepat setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau ke sini lagi?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Sabtu kemarin memang Kyuhyun sudah menjenguk Changmin, membawakannya setumpuk komik.

"Ayahku yang memaksaku ikut," jawab Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan diri di samping Changmin. Siwon muncul bersama Yunho sesaat kemudian.

"Kau menjadikan Ayah sebagai alasan, Kyu?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun diam saja berpura-pura konsentrasi menonton televisi. Changmin yang tahu temannya mengambinghitamkan ayahnya sendiripun jadi tertawa.

"Sebegitu inginnya bertemu aku lagi, ya?" sindir Changmin.

"Tapi ia tak sepenuhnya salah," Siwon membela Kyuhyun. "Aku memang ingin melihat keadaanmu. Selain itu, mendengar cerita Jaejoong saat Yunho panik memang tidak cukup, aku juga ingin mendengar versimu."

"Aku tidak panik," Yunho membela diri.

"Maaf, bukan versimu Yunho," kata Siwon.

"Waktu itu, semuanya tidak terlalu jelas bagiku," kata Changmin. Yunho tersenyum dan menghela nafas kemenangan. "Tapi, kurasa memang Yunho panik. Karena aku mendengar ia meneriakkan nama Jaejoong beberapa kali sepertinya." Lanjutan kalimat Changmin itu melenyapkan senyum Yunho seketika dan tak pelak memunculkan tawa kedua Choi.

Yunho akhirnya meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju dapur. Mengambilkan tamunya minuman dan makanan kecil. Setelah Kyuhyun dan Changmin asyik berdebat tentang film yang mereka tonton, Yunho mengajak Siwon minum kopi di minibar. Berbincang tentang kasus-kasus yang dihadapi firma mereka.

"Kang Shinwoo ya, kartu as mereka?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, ingin sekali aku menghajarnya."

Siwon tersenyum. Ia tak pernah melihat Yunho yang seperti ini. Jung Yunho yang ia kenal selalu tenang dan acuh pada apapun yang bukan urusannya. Apakah Shim Changmin yang membuat perubahan seperti itu pada Yunho?

"Lakukan saja, kau yang lebih tahu dampaknya nanti." Siwon tersenyum. "Apakah ia sudah melangkah?"

Yunho menggeleng. Siwon sudah memberitahunya trik yang menjadi ciri khas Shinwoo. Ya, tak heran karena Siwon dan Shinwoo pernah berhadapan sebelumnya.

"Hati-hati saja," pesan Siwon.

Yunho mengangguk. "Lalu kau? Apa sudah menguak alasan istrimu meninggalkan Kyuhyun ke China?"

"Ah, topik itu. Hm.. Selingkuhannya yang tak menginginkan Kyuhyun ikut. Sungguh, aku tak menyangka ia setega itu pada anaknya sendiri," Siwon menjawab datar. "Wanita itu lalu menyerahkan Kyuhyun kepada orang tuaku. Hampir empat tahun Kyuhyun tinggal bersama mereka, dan mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku soal itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau 'kan tahu, aku satu-satunya putra lelaki orang tuaku. Posisi itu menempatkanku menjadi penerus firmanya. Ayahku memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahuku tantang Kyuhyun agar aku konsentrasi meraih S2. Aku tak habis pikir mereka egois seperti itu."

"Memangnya kau tak pernah pulang selama kuliah di sana?" Yunho bertanya setelah menegak kopinya. Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku ingin benar-benar siap saat kembali ke Korea. Perpisahan dengan putraku cukup memukulku. Setelah lulus, aku bekerja di firma milik kolega ayahku di sana. Jadi, lima tahun aku menetap dan kembali dua tahun lalu," jawab Siwon.

"Ya, aku masih mengingatnya, saat kau pertama kali muncul di CLF. Dingin, tapi berambisi. Kau cukup banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini."

"Begitukah?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya. Yunho mengangguk kecil. "Apa kau sadar? Kau juga sedikit berubah, Yunho. Kurasa itu karena anak yang sekarang tinggal bersamamu."

Yunho terdiam. Apakah memang jelas terlihat perubahan pada dirinya karena adanya Changmin?

"Kau sadar itu, bukan?" Siwon melanjutkan. "Aku lihat, Changmin memang tipe anak yang akan selalu meninggalkan kesan menarik pada siapapun yang mengenalnya. Kepolosannya, keingintahuannya, dan jangan lupakan kejeniusannya, tak banyak anak yang memiliki itu semua. Pesanku Yunho, jaga ia baik-baik, sekarang dan nanti."

Yunho tahu benar maksud Siwon dengan 'nanti'. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku sudah tak mendengar acara Debat Harry Potter. Apa mereka tertidur?" tanya Siwon.

"Mungkin," jawab Yunho.

Dan benar, mereka menemukan ruang tv yang penuh dengan dengkuran halus dua anak 14-an tahun. Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menggeliat malas dan tak mau membuka mata. Ia terpaksa membawa anak itu di punggungnya dan berpamitan pada Yunho. Tinggallah sang pemilik apartemen dan anak asuhnya yang juga tak mau bangun. Yunho mengambil selimut dari ruangan Changmin dan menangkupkannya ke seluruh tubuh anak itu hingga dada. Ia lalu mematikan tv dan kembali ke pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya malam itu juga.

-:-

"Aku.. tak.. bisa.. bernafas, Yunho!" jemari Changmin melonggarkan syal yang dilingkarkan Yunho ke lehernya. Mereka tengah berada di depan gerbang sekolah dan Yunho memaksanya mengenakan jaket, sarung tangan, beanie, dan syal.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku merasa sangat panas di sini."

"Apa? Panas? Mungkin kau demam lagi," kata Yunho sembari meraihkan tangan untuk merasakan dahi Changmin. Changmin cepat-cepat menghindarinya.

"Yunhoooooooo…," keluh Changmin frustasi. "Aku kepanasan di sini karena semua yang kupakai ini. Dan aku tak sakit lagi. Aku mungkin akan sakit jiwa kalau harus tinggal lagi di apartemen. Enam hari Yunho, enam hari berturut-turut terjebak di apartemenmu!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya, Yunho. Lomba debat akan dilaksanakan Sabtu depan, dan aku sudah ditunjuk untuk menyampaikan pidato… apakah kau, um… itu, apa kau mau—bisakah kau hadir di sana?" Changmin menahan nafas menanti jawaban Yunho.

Yunho terlihat seperti mengingat-ingat jadwalnya. "Tentu," jawabnya singkat. Changmin menghela nafas lega.

"Benarkah? Kau akan datang? Kau janji?" Changmin bertanya senang.

"Ya, aku janji. Karena bila aku tidak datang, Jae pasti akan menghabisiku," jawab Yunho. "Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau aku cuma akan duduk dan mendengarkanmu bicara. Bukan membelikanmu mobil atau jalan-jalan ke Pulau Jeju. Jadi tak perlu sesenang itu."

"Terima kasih, Yunho! Ini lebih baik dari pada ke Pulau Jeju—aku belum pernah ke sana, aku belum pernah ke mana-mana—tapi jika aku diminta memilih satu tempat tujuan, aku akan memilih Pulau Ulleung. Aku ingin berjalan di sea-side road dan—"

"Changmin," potong Yunho. "Terlalu awal untuk itu."

"Oh, iya." Kebahagiaan tetap masih terpancar dari wajah Changmin. "Ya sudah, sampai nanti pulang sekolah!" pamit Changmin.

"Changmin!" panggil Yunho.

"Ya?"

"Telepon aku bila sakitmu kambuh. Aku tak mau semangat belajar berlebihanmu itu membuatmu sakit lagi. Aku perlu melindungi investasi masa depanku."

Changmin mangangguk dan memutar bola matanya. 'Mr. I Don't Care apanya?!' batin Changmin. Tapi itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Sakit memang menyebalkan, tapi dengan adanya Yunho yang memperhatikannya, Jaejoong yang memasakkan makanan untuknya, dan Kyuhyun yang sering menemaninya di apartemen, ia pikir sakitnya kali ini tidak terlalu menyebalkan.

-:-

Yunho sibuk di balik tumpukan file di mejanya siang itu saat ponselnya berdering. Ia menerima panggilan itu cepat tanpa melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Changmin?"

"Bukan, aku bukan anak emasmu, Yunho!" suara Kang Shinwoo menjawab. "Apa kau mengharap telepon darinya? Pasti berat bagi kalian harus melewatkan hari tanpa satu sama lain,"

"Apa maumu, Shinwoo?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Apa, tak bisakah aku meneleponmu untuk mengobrol? Baiklah, tak apa—kita bisa melewatkan bagian itu dan langsung ke pokok permasalahan kita. Jika itu maumu," kata Shinwoo.

"Kau punya dua menit, dan aku akan menutupnya," ancam Yunho.

"Kau pelit sekali. Kau sibuk di sana, huh? Apa Choi Siwon memberikan pengacara terbaiknya banyak pekerjaan?" tanya Shinwoo _out-of-topic._

"Aku akan menutup teleponmu dalam sepuluh detik bila kau tak mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus GP Industries."

"Oke, oke. Dengar, Yunho," Shinwoo berkata taktis. "Aku menelepon untuk mengadakan kesepakatan denganmu sebelum sidang selanjutnya. Kurasa dari pada kita buang waktu dan tenaga untuk kasus seperti ini, lebih baik kita akhiri dengan kesepakatan, bukan?"

"Tidak akan. Kecuali klienmu memberikan kompensasi pada setiap pekerjanya yang mengalami kecelakaan kerja ditambah ganti rugi materi yang mereka alami dan pergantian dewan direksi di perusahaan itu, kurasa ini hanya akan berakhir di pengadilan."

"Jadi itu keinginanmu? Kompensasi, ganti rugi, dan perubahan direksi? Tak mungkin, Yunho. Klienku tidak bersalah. Kau bilang kau punya sumber yang mengatakan bahwa GP tahu mereka tidak lolos uji keselamatan selama dua tahun—tapi, kau tak punya buktinya 'kan? GP tak memiliki laporan tentang itu… Jadi, selamat menghadapi sidang berikutnya, Yunho. Yang kau miliki hanya bualan saksimu dan laporan yang tak pernah ada. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menyetujui kesepakatan yang aku tawarkan padamu."

"Kaulah yang membual, Shinwoo," kata Yunho. "Aku sudah melihat laporan keuangan klienmu. Jadi kurasa sebenarnya kaulah yang memberikanku penawaran. Kau tak mau orang-orang tahu kecurangan yang dilakukan oleh klienmu itu."

"Dan tetap saja, kau tak punya laporan uji keselamatan sebagai buktimu, Yunho. Dan tanpa itu, kau tak punya apa-apa. Jadi, ini tawaranku: klienmu Shim Kangin, Lee Minki, dan Jo Eunsob masing-masing akan memperoleh lima puluh juta Won untuk menutup mulut mereka. Itu sudah jauh dari penawaran pertama GP dulu, bukan?" tawar Shinwoo.

"Sudah kubilang tidak. Lima puluh juta Won itu tak ada apa-apanya. Kami ingin lebih besar. Lebih, lebih besar. Milyar, Shinwoo."

"Tunggu, Yunho. Kau 'kan belum mendengar bagian terakhir dari kesepakatan kita. Jika kau setuju dengan kesepakatan yang aku ajukan, mungkin aku takkan membawa hak pengasuhan Changmin dengan kakeknya ke pangadilan." Yunho bisa 'mendengar' nada kemenangan dalam kalimat Shinwoo.

"Setelah berusaha menyuapku, apa sekarang kau mengancamku, Kang Shinwoo?" Yunho tertawa aneh, orang itu benar-benar tak punya moral. Menggunakakan hak asuh anak 14 tahun untuk memojokkan Yunho? Dia pikir dia siapa?

"Tentu tidak, Yunho."

"Lihat saja, aku akan mengalahkanmu di sana,"

"Memangnya apa artinya anak itu bagimu? Ia hanya tinggal denganmu selama pemulihan Shim Kangin, bukan? Semua orang tahu ia adalah titik lemahmu, Yunho. Dan kalau kau jadi aku, aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menjadikannya senjatamu. Lagipula Yunho, kau hanya akan menghancurkan hidupnya. Ia mengagumimu 'kan? Apa yang akan ia pikirkan bila ia tahu kau yang sebenarnya—dingin, senang memanipulasi orang lain. Kau tentu akan lebih memilih pekerjaanmu dibandingkan dia. Apa dia sudah tahu masa lalumu? Jung Yunho kecil ditinggalkan ayahnya yang lebih memilih pergi dengan sekr—"

Yunho membanting gagang telepon dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan yang gemetar menahan amarah. Ia hanya duduk, dengan kedua tangan mengepal saat Jaejoong masuk semenit kemudian.

"Yunho, Kang Shinwoo mengejar Changmin, bukan? Dia juga mengancammu," Yunho sudah menduga Jaejoong turut mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Shinwoo.

"Jangan khawatir, Jae," Yunho bergumam. "Aku sibuk sekarang, bisakah kau jemput Changmin dari sekolahnya?"

Jaejoong ragu untuk sesaat, tapi ia memilih diam lalu keluar dan mengambil dompet beserta kunci mobilnya kemudian pergi menuju sekolah Changmin. Yunho termenung memikirkan ucapan Kang Shinwoo. Apakah Shinwoo benar? Apakah dia memang hanya akan merusak hidup Changmin? Ia memang tidak terlalu paham bagaimana mengurus anak, bahkan Changmin sempat sakit dalam pengasuhannya. Dan jika Changmin tetap bersamanya apa ia hanya akan menjadi sasaran bagi lawan-lawannya? Orang lain akan menggunakan Changmin untuk mengalahkannya dan anak itu akan tersakiti pada akhirnya. Tegakah ia melakukannya pada Changmin?

Yunho berpikir, mungkin Changmin akan lebih baik jika tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Jadi ketika Shim Kangin pulih, anak itu akan meninggalkannya tanpa beban. Ia bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih baik tanpa Yunho mengacaukannya. Tentu, hal itu akan berat untuk Changmin, tapi Yunho rasa itu yang terbaik untuk Changmin saat ini.

Sedihnya, Yunho sebenarnya peduli pada anak itu. Ia takkan pernah menyatakan itu pada siapapun, meski Jaejoong pasti sudah tahu dan Changmin sering menduganya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana, tapi Changmin sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia takkan membuat Changmin bingung nantinya. Jadi ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Changmin mulai sekarang, karena ia tak mau menyakiti anak itu lebih dalam bila mereka terlalu dekat. Karena ia tak mau orang menjadikan Changmin senjata mereka untuk mengalahkannya. Itu tidak adil bagi Changmin. Changmin berhak memiliki panutan yang lebih baik.

Mendapatkan keputusan yang menyakitkan dalam kepalanya, Yunho hati-hati untuk tidak menatap mata Jaejoong saat sahabatnya itu dan Changmin tiba di ruangannya. Changmin merebahkan diri ke atas sofa dan mulai mendongeng tentang sekolah yang sudah dirindukannya selama enam hari. Asyik bercerita, ia tak sadar Yunho jarang merespon apa yang ia katakan. Tapi Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu dan lelaki 27 tahun itu tak tenang karena Yunho akan melakukan apa yang Jaejoong minta padanya untuk tidak ia lakukan. Menjauhi Changmin.

* * *

**.**

**Nah, bagaimana nasib Changmin kalau Yunho menjauhinya?**

**.**

**Author ingin ikut sidang dan bawa tomat untuk dilempar ke Shinwoo.**

**.**

**Lanjut?**


	14. CHAPTER 14 – THE FOURTEENTH MINUTE

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : Maaf, reader, chap ini lebih pendek dari kemarin. Maaf, maaf..

Terima kasih Author sampaikan untuk: **gdtop, shimmax, khuchwang, vivi minnie, cloud3024, magnaemax, OktavLuvJaejoong, shin min hyo, yunjaesweet, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, yunppa, Ay, Augesteca, zira, sfsclouds, and Yuuki **yang udah review ch13. Mungkin chap ini juga tidak terlalu 'menyenangkan'. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 14 – THE FOURTEENTH MINUTE**

Hari berikutnya Yunho mulai merealisasikan rencananya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Changmin. Tak terlalu berat baginya—ia hanya perlu meminta Jaejoong untuk memindahkan jadwal pertemuannya dengan para klien menjadi sore dan malam hari, sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menghindari Changmin, baik di kantor maupun di apartemen, meski ia juga harus menghindari tatapan curiga Jaejoong. Ia lalu memberi tahu Changmin bahwa ia akan sangat sibuk dengan kasus besar beberapa hari ke depan dan tak bisa menjemputnya pulang sekolah, ia hanya memberi Changmin sejumlah uang untuk membayar taksi dan makan malam.

Yunho seakan kembali pada masa ketika belum ada Changmin dalam kehidupannya, pulang larut malam. Beberapa malam pertama, sepulang ia bekerja ia masih menemukan Changmin mengerjakan PR di minibar dan mendengarkan ceritanya tentang sekolah, lomba, maupun ektrakurikuler yang ia ikuti. Yunho berusaha untuk menghindarinya sehalus mungkin, dan setelah itu Changmin tak pernah lagi menceritakan apapun pada Yunho, berpura-pura konsentrasi mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Lalu beberapa malam setelahnya Changmin sudah berada di ruangannya saat ia pulang bekerja.

Yunho mati-matian menyingkirkan rasa bersalah yang mulai mengerogoti perasaannya—ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu semua untuk kebaikan Changmin. Ia berpikir bahwa rasa sakit Changmin sekarang tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan bila ia terus-terusan berada di dekat Yunho.

Pengacara itu hafal. Kini, tiap pagi, Changmin hanya akan menyambar dua helai roti tawar dan memakannya saat menuju tempat parkir. Dan saat di dalam mobil ia hanya diam saja memandang ke luar jendela, lalu berterima kasih singkat pada Yunho begitu ia turun dan berlari cepat masuk ke sekolahnya. Sikap Changmin itu mengingatkannya saat pertama kali Changmin tinggal bersamanya. Yunho hanya tak yakin ia harus bagaimana kali ini.

-:-

Changmin bingung.

Ia mengira hubungannya dengan Yunho sudah menuju arah yang positif. Akan tetapi, kini semuanya terasa… berbeda. Yunho tak lagi mengajaknya berbicara, tentang apapun. Pengacara itu juga menghindarinya karena suatu alasan yang tak ia mengerti.

Ia sudah mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi belakangan hingga membuat Yunho berubah, tapi ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Apa Yunho marah karena ia sudah sakit dan membuang waktu Yunho yang sangat berharga? Atau ia membuat Yunho tak bisa tidur nyenyak pada malam hari karena harus menenangkannya dari mimpi buruk?

Changmin tak tahu lagi. Ia hanya berharap Yunho mau mengatakan apa kesalahannya sehingga bisa ia perbaiki. Ia hanya ingin Yunho tak marah lagi padanya.

Padahal, baru beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho berjanji untuk datang ke lomba debat di mana ia akan melakukan pidato (penting) nya. Baru beberapa hari juga Yunho membiarkannya menangis puas dalam dekapan sosok ayah baginya itu. Seminggu yang lalu juga, ia merasa Yunho seperti bagian dari keluarga kecilnya. Tapi sekarang?

Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi, karena Jaejoong tampak seperti ingin menendang pantat Yunho dalam hitungan detik. Sekretaris Yunho itu selalu berusaha menghiburnya sampai senyum bisa muncul di wajah sendunya kini. Meski begitu, ketika Yunho lewat di depan mereka dan tak mau melihat ke arahnya, senyum itu lenyap seketika. Ia sedih. Saat Jaejoong begitu baik, ia hanya menginginkan sikap hangat dari Yunho. Menjadi seperti Jung Yunho, itulah keinginannya kelak.

Ia jadi sulit tidur dan tak memiliki nafsu makan. Satu-satunya harapan untuk Changmin adalah lomba debat besok—Yunho sudah berjanji untuk datang dan Jung Yunho tak pernah mengingkari janji. Mungkin jika ia menang dalam kategori pidato individu, Yunho akan senang (dan mungkin sedikit bangga) dan itu akan membuat Changmin 'dimaafkan' dari apapun kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Yunho akan datang, ya. Yunho pasti datang.

-:-

Akhirnya setelah seminggu menjalankan rencananya, Yunho merasa Changmin bersikap normal kembali Sabtu pagi itu. Anak itu menampakkan senyum terbaiknya saat duduk untuk menikmati sarapan. Ia banyak berbicara dan tak tampak sedih saat Yunho hanya merespon dengan 'ya' atau 'tidak' terhadap cerocosannya.

Saat sampai di sekolah, Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Sampai nanti, Yunho!" pamitnya ceria sebelum berlari menghilang di balik gerbang sekolahnya. Yunho hanya terheran-heran padanya hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dan menuju ke kantornya. Meski ini akhir pekan, tapi ada pertemuan yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini, juga menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harus selesai awal pekan depan.

Yunho mengubur diri dalam tumpukan file-file yang harus dipelajarinya. Tanpa bantuan Changmin, pekerjaannya memang terasa agak berat. Ia tak melihat Changmin di kantor CLF sore tadi, mungkin ia langsung pulang atau ke panti untuk melihat keadaan Kangin. Yunho terus bekerja hingga ia sadar bahwa ini sudah pukul 22.30. Ia menggeliatkan badannya lalu membereskan mejanya yang penuh berkas.

Memikirkan rencana untuk menjauhi Changmin membuat kepala Yunho berdenyut sakit. Jujur, ia tak tega setiap melihat mata ekspresif Changmin saat sedih. Membayangkannya membuat sakit kepala Yunho lebih terasa. Ia hanya ingin merebahkan diri di kasur dan menikmati tidurnya malam ini.

Sampai di apartemen ia berharap anak itu sudah masuk ke ruangannya mendengarkan musik atau menonton TV seperti yang dilakukannya setiap malam Minggu. Ya, memang apartemennya sepi dan pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup. Artinya Changmin berada di dalam. Ia mendekat mencoba mendengar sesuatu dari sana, tapi terlalu sepi. Merasa ada yang salah, Yunho pun mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban. Saat Yunho membuka pintunya, ia hanya mendapati kegelapan. Ia hidupkan lampu dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat Changmin tak ada di tempat tidurnya. Ia mencari Changmin ke penjuru apartemen dan sadar bahwa sepatu dan jaket anak itu juga tak ada di mana-mana.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak panik. Changmin mungkin ke rumah Kyuhyun dan asyik di sana. Tapi Siwon pasti memberitahunya bila seperti itu. Yunho lalu membayangkan Changmin sendirian di jalanan sepi Seoul yang berbahaya atau sakitnya kambuh lagi dan tak ada yang menolongnya. Bermacam skenario negatif muncul di benaknya dan itu membuat ia mual. Kenapa ia tak becus menjaga anak empat belas tahun?

Yunho kembali ke ruang kerjanya mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia jadikan petunjuk keberadaan Changmin saat ini. Kilatan logam dari meja belajar Changmin menarik matanya untuk melihat lebih dekat. Sebuah trofi cukup besar terpajang di sana. Ia membaca tulisan pada trofi itu.

Kompetisi Debat Seoul, Pidato Individual Terbaik

Shim Changmin, Juara I

Ya, Tuhan! Lomba debat itu hari ini! Ia sudah berjanji pada Changmin untuk datang. Jadi itulah mengapa Changmin begitu semangat pagi tadi. Changmin pikir ia akan datang karena ia sudah berjanji. Dan ia mengingkarinya.

Yunho bersalah. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Changmin. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada anak itu tidak termaafkan. Ia sadar pentingnya Changmin baginya kini. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap Shinwoo, melakukan apa yang Shinwoo inginkan. Yunho merasa sangat bodoh!

Lalu ia melihat sepotong kertas di sebelah trofi tadi diletakkan.

—Yunho, aku jalan-jalan sebentar, ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Tak tahu kapan akan kembali—Changmin

Ini sudah lebih dari jam 23.00 dan udara dingin menusuk di luar. Ia segera mengganti pakaian dan memencet tombol panggilan cepatnya.

"Jae," panggilnya saat telepon diangkat. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Jaejoong pasti membunuhnya kali ini. Bukan masalah asal Changmin kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, sehingga ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya sebelum nyawanya melayang di tangan Jaejoong.

-:-

"Jung Yunho, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Kim Jaejoong, satu-satunya sekretaris yang pernah dimiliki Yunho, kini tengah menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya dan berteriak di depan sana. Itu adalah empat belas menit terlama dalam hidupnya, menunggu Jaejoong. Diiringi tarikan nafas dalam, Yunho memberanikan diri memutar kunci pintu itu.

"Yunho, kau bodoh, bodoh, pria yang benar-benar bodoh!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mendorong pintu begitu didengarnya kunci terbuka.

"Jae—" Yunho mencoba memotong.

"Jangan panggil-panggil 'Jae', Jung Yunho!" kata Jaejoong sembari membanting pintu di belakangnya. "Kau melanggar janjimu sendiri! Kau seharusnya menjaga anak itu, bukan mengabaikannya sampai ia kabur!"

"Aku tahu, Jae—"

"Oh, kau tahu, ya? Dari mana kau tahu, hah? Kau bahkan tak mau melihat ke arahnya. Sadarkah kau dia terlihat lebih kurus? Dan bagaimana dia terlihat seperti tidak tidur selama tiga tahun? Dan kau lakukan itu padanya setelah kau berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya?!" Jaejoong berteriak emosi. Yunho mengenal Jaejoong sejak lelaki itu lahir, tapi belum pernah melihat tatapan yang Jaejoong berikan padanya saat ini. Kekecewaan.

"Perbaiki, Yunho," kata Jaejoong tajam sambil menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Yunho.

"Aw, sakit, Jae!" Yuho mengelus dadanya.

"Bagus, dasar bayi!"

"Aku tahu aku idiot, Jae. Aku mengacaukan semuanya. Aku membiarkan ucapan Kang Shinwoo merasuki pikiranku. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Changmin butuh seseorang yang lebih baik dariku sebagai panutannya. Aku tak mau ia terlalu bergantung padaku."

"Kau pria baik, Yunho. Tapi kau juga bodoh. Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat kalau Changmin tak mau orang lain dalam hidupnya? Dia hanya menginginkanmu."

"Aku tidak—"

"Dengarkan aku," Jaejoong berkata lebih lembut. "Entah kau sebut apa hubunganmu dengan Changmin, tapi ingatkah kau, kau adalah panutan bagi Jun-chan dulu? Dan ajaibnya, ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik, bukan? Jadi berhenti meragukan dirimu sendiri—kau dan aku tahu kalau kau itu peduli padanya, Mr. I Don't Care, tapi apa Changmin tahu tentang itu? Ia layak untuk tahu bahwa kau peduli padanya. Ia percaya padamu, Yunho. Jangan hancurkan kepercayaan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun terhadapmu." Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho membayangkan Jaejoong adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang jendral perang. "Sekarang kau dan aku asyik berdebat di sini, sementara Changmin di luar sana. Ayo cari dia dan bawa ia pulang," lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk dan meraih kunci M6-nya. "Menurutmu ia ke mana?"

"Dugaanku ia menemui Kangin, tapi tidak mungkin, karena ia pasti tak mau kakeknya melihatnya sedih. Ke mana menurutmu?"

"Aku tak tahu!" jawab Yunho frustasi.

"Hey, Changmin itu anak cerdas. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Kau kelilingi daerah sini, aku akan ke panti dan tanya pada penjaga di sana, oke?"

Mereka berpisah. Yunho melakukan scan di sekitar lingkungannya, memicingkan mata setiap kali melihat sosok mirip Changmin. Konsentrasinya buyar saat ponselnya berdering. Ia menjawabnya cepat tanpa melihat si pemanggil.

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho langsung.

"Yunho?" suara berbisik Changmin terdengar samar dari ponselnya. Yunho menepikan mobilnya lalu bersandar pada jok mobilnya, lega, tapi kelegaan itu sirna begitu ia sadar akan sesuatu. Changmin berbisik pasti ada alasannya.

"Changmin? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau di mana?" buru yunho.

"Aku tak apa, tapi aku rasa aku butuh bantuanmu, Yunho," kata Changmin masih berbisik.

"Di mana kau sekarang?" Yunho menuliskan alamat yang disebutkan Changmin. "Aku akan sampai beberapa saat lagi. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kau benar akan datang?" bisik Changmin penuh harap. Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan rasa bersalah. Anak itu ragu ia akan datang membantunya tengah malam begini. Itu jelas sekali. Ingin sekali Yunho menendang pantatnya sendiri untuk kelakuannya seminggu ini.

"Ya, aku akan datang, bodoh!" jawab Yunho cemas. Ia mau berjanji pada Changmin, tapi ia urungkan. Belakangan banyak janji yang tak ia penuhi dan ia tak mau melakukannya lagi. "Sekarang katakan, ada apa?"

Bukan jawaban yang Yunho dengar, melainkan suara lenguhan, sedikit umpatan, lalu sambungan terputus. Ia mematung, membayangkan Changmin tergeletak tanpa nyawa di sebuah gang gelap—adalah kesalahannya bila terjadi apa-apa pada Changmin dan ia tewas tanpa tahu bahwa Yunho peduli padanya. Changmin tewas dan masih berpikir bahwa Yunho membencinya.

* * *

**.**

**Terima Kasih...  
**

**.**


	15. CHAPTER 15 – THE FIFTEENTH FRAGMENT

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : ucapan terima kasih untuk:

**ay, sayakanoicinoe, aninkyuelf, sfsclouds, shimmax, vivi minnie, Guest, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, khuchwang, tianny, cloud3024, Guest, AYUnhomin, yunjaesweet, gdtop, zira, magnaemax, RAlitelary,** dan **rianna** juga semua **siders**

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 15 – THE FIFTEENTH FRAGMENT**

Yunho berhenti di sebuah lingkungan yang terlihat cukup ramah. Tanpa turun dari mobil, ia melihat sekeliling, tapi tak ditemukannya tanda-tanda dari Changmin. Ia melihat kembali alamat yang diberikan Changmin, sepertinya ia sudah benar.

Ia keluar mobil dan melihat segerombolan anak muda sedikit lebih tua dari Changmin yang tengah mabuk. Ia harap Changmin tak bersama mereka. Tapi meski demikian adanya, ia akan terima. Changmin mabuk (dan masih hidup pastinya) takkan seburuk Changmin tewas. Saat gerombolan itu mendekat ia bisa memastikan Changmin tak ada, dan semangatnyapun patah. Mereka tak menyadari keberadaan Yunho, dan ia—tanpa malu—menguping pembicaraan anak-anak itu. Mungkin dari sana ia bisa tahu Changmin di mana.

"Hoi, lari ke mana si jenius tadi?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka sambil menegak minuman.

"Tak tahu lah," jawab yang lain. Yunho yakin mereka sedang berbicara tentang Changmin. Tengkuknya bergidik membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Changmin saat ini. Babak belur, bersembunyi dari pemabuk seperti mereka.

"Mungkin ia bersembunyi di sana," yang lain berkata menyahut menunjuk tempat sampah besar di pinggir jalan. "Ayo, selesaikan pekerjaan kita."

Mereka berteriak setuju, kemudian salah seorang melempar kaleng kosong yang lalu jatuh tepat di dekat kaki Yunho.

KRIEKK… Yunho menghentakkan kakinya menghancurkan kaleng itu. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat mereka terpaku menatap ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam, Anak-anak," sapa Yunho datar. "Kalian kenal Shim Changmin? Melihatnya di sekitar sini? Mungkin satu sekolah dengan kalian? Cukup tinggi, rambut hitam? Punya seorang pengacara di sini yang tak segan menghajar kalian bila kalian melukainya sedikit saja?"

"Tenang, Pak Tua," jawab seorang. "Kami tak melihatnya di sekitar sini. Sudah cukup kami melihatnya di sekolah, kami tak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi di luar sekolah."

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Katakan sebenarnya atau kalian akan kulaporkan pada polisi karena mabuk di bawah umur."

"Kami bisa lari sebelum polisi tiba di sini, tahu?!"

"Mungkin, tapi kurasa Tuan Lee takkan senang mendapat telepon dariku tentang kelakuan putranya malam ini," Yunho berkata percaya diri. Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah ada yang memiliki marga Lee di antara mereka.

"Sial, dia tahu ayahku!" salah seorang berkata dengan bodohnya dan Yunho harus tersenyum untuk tebakan jitunya barusan. "Ayo pergi dari sini!" ajak anak tersebut.

"Oke, kami memang melihat anak itu tadi, tapi ia sudah kabur. Kami akan pergi saja sekarang."

"Oi, tak secepat itu. Jika Changmin terluka sedikit saja, kalian akan terima surat tuntutan besok pagi-pagi sekali."

Mereka mengangguk dan cepat-cepat pergi. Tinggallah Yunho mencari rumah yang dimaksud Changmin. Aneh memang, alamat yang diberikan Changmin sangat spesifik. Tapi bila dikaitkan dengan memori fotografisnya, ia tak heran.

Yunho menemukan rumah yang harus ia tuju. Ia berdiri di teras, ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada pemilik rumah? Bahwa ia tengah kehilangan anak 14 tahun yang mungkin kebetulan ada di dalam rumah mereka?

Saat akan mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu, ia merasa melihat pergerakan di kanannya. Di sana ada sebuah pohon, jadi ia pikir itu hanya tupai atau kucing atau apa, sampai ia melihat pergerakan itu lagi dan Yunho sadar, itu terlihat seperti… kaki?

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho pelan dari bawah pohon, ia tak mau malu bila ternyata bukan Changmin yang di sana.

"Yunho?" suara Changmin terdengar dari atas kepala Yunho. Kelegaan kini benar-benar dirasakan Yunho sampai ia ingin memeluk pohon di hadapannya. Tunggu, pohon itu sepertinya sudah sangat tua dan tempat Changmin bersembunyi cukup tinggi. Bagaimana bila batangnya rapuh dan Changmin jatuh dari sana?

Yunho kaget begitu Changmin meloncat turun di hadapannya tiba-tiba. Anak itu berdiri dari posisi berlutut dan membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tangan dan lututnya. Yunho yakin celana jeans Changmin robek.

"Changmin, tak bisakah kau turun seperti orang normal? Dasar anak kucing!"

Changmin hanya merengut mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Kemudian ia berkacak pinggang. "Cepat sekali sampai di sini?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah memegang kedua pundak Changmin dan memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, mencari cedera yang mungkin dialami anak itu.

"Yunho—apa yang kau lakukan?" Changmin bertanya kesal. Yunho berlebihan menurutnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa teleponmu terputus? Dan kenapa kau bersembunyi di atas pohon? Apa anak-anak tadi mengganggumu?" tanya Yunho beruntun.

"Tidak. Teleponku jatuh saat aku akan memanjat pohon." Changmin kemudian berjongkok dan meraba-raba permukaan tanah. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Lihat! Anak-anak itu mengejarku jadi aku bersembunyi di balik pohon dan meneleponmu. Tapi aku tak tahu mereka di mana jadi aku berbisik tadi. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini begitu cepat? Apa kau sedang ada pertemuan dengan klienmu di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak, aku sedang mencarimu."

"Kenapa? Aku hanya jalan-jalan," Changmin berkata pelan. "Lagi pula kau juga tidak peduli aku di mana dan sedang apa akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau baru sembuh dari pneumonia dan udara sangat dingin saat ini dan kau jalan-jalan entah ke mana hingga pukul 01.00—" Yunho sadar tangannya gemetaran dan ia menghela nafas dalam agar lebih tenang.

"Kupikir kau takkan sadar aku pergi. Dan aku meninggalkan pesan!" kata Changmin kesal. Tubuhnya pun tak kalah gemetar dengan Yunho. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Yunho bertanya-tanya untuk berapa lama Changmin di luar sini.

Yunho kemudian melepas jaket yang dipakainya. Beruntung ia sudah mengenakan baju hangat dan bukan jas kerjanya. "Ini, pakai," katanya menyerahkan jaket diikuti kedua sarung tangannya pada Changmin.

Changmin menggeleng. "Dingin, Yunho. Pakai saja sendiri."

"Pakai, Changmin. Salahku kau bermain petak umpet tengah malam begini. Ayo, aku tak mau kau sakit lagi." Changmin akhirnya menurut pada Yunho dan bersyukur mendapatkan ekstra kehangatan.

"Pesanmu tak jelas Changmin. Kapan kau pergi, ke mana, kapan akan kembali," lanjut Yunho sabar.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau peduli aku di mana dan apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Changmin sinis dengan suara pelan tapi Yunho tetap mendengarnya.

"Oke, kita memang perlu bicara. Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu," kata Yunho membimbing Changmin ke mobil. Cukup lega karena anak itu tidak menolaknya dan kabur lagi. Mungkin ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya. "Di mana ini, Changmin? Sepertinya kau hafal tempat ini."

"Ini rumahku dulu, sebelum ayah dan ibuku…" kata-kata Changmin terputus. "Aku biasa naik ke pohon itu kapanpun aku sedih atau saat sedang ada masalah. Ketika anak-anak itu mengejarku, entahlah, mungkin naluriku yang membawaku ke sini."

Rasa bersalah Yunho berlipat ganda. Apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Changmin membuat Changmin mengingat kenangan buruknya. "Kenapa mereka mengejarmu?" tanya Yunho begitu mereka memasuki mobil.

"Aku mengejek salah satu dari mereka," kata Changmin santai.

"Yang benar?" Yunho tak percaya.

"Mungkin aku mengejek mereka berlima," coba Changmin lagi. "Ya, aku mengejek mereka berlima. Mereka selalu menggangguku di sekolah. Aku ingin melawan mereka sesekali, menyalurkan emosiku. Itulah alasanku keluar malam ini."

Yunho tak menjawab. Mereka kembali lagi ke topik utama dan mobil bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahasnya. Jadi Yunho mengemudi dengan pelan dan Changmin tetap diam menatap intens ke luar jendela. Ia perlu tempat untuk berbicara serius dengan Changmin. Bukan, bukan di apartemen. Ia juga harus memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa ia sudah menemukan Changmin.

Sampai di kedai Shindong, mereka duduk di bangku kosong dekat jendela kaca. Changmin bertingkah layaknya remaja puber, menghindari pandangan Yunho. Bahkan ia tak terlalu bersemangat memesan menu makanan. Mereka duduk dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Changmin," Yunho mengawali. "Aku tahu aku membuatmu sedih tapi bukan maksudku menyakitimu, kau harus mengerti itu."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuang muka jauh-jauh dari Yunho. "Tak apa, Yunho. Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan apa salahku. Kau tak pernah memberi kesempatan padaku untuk memperbaikinya," katanya. Matanya mulai terasa aneh hingga ia harus mengedipkannya cepat.

Yunho termangu. "Kau pikir ini salahmu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi, Yunho?" kata Changmin cukup keras. Kedai itu sedang sepi, jadi semua yang di sana pasti mendengarnya dan melihat ke arah mereka gugup. Changmin menarik nafasnya pelan. "Kau begitu baik selama dua bulan lalu tiba-tiba kau berubah menganggapku seperti sampah. Kau merawatku saat aku sakit dan membelikanku jaket baru. Lalu aku melakukan suatu kesalahan dan kau tak mau bicara padaku lagi dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan." Suara Changmin melemah dan ekspresi kesedihannya membuat hati Yunho sakit. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada anak itu?

"Dengar, Changmin. Itu… aku tak bermaksud seperti itu—" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu?" potong Changmin. "Apa kau hanya pura-pura peduli selama ini? Mungkin kau juga menertawakanku setiap hari di kantormu, bagaimana seorang anak yatim piatu miskin berpikir ia pantas mendapatkan waktu berharga dan perhatian dari seorang Jung Yunho," Changmin tertawa pahit. "Kau tahu apa yang paling membuatku sedih? Aku pikir kau peduli, Yunho. Meski hanya sedikit. Aku percaya itu," mata Changmin kini benar-benar tergenang oleh air mata. "Menyedihkan," katanya sambil mengusap matanya kasar.

"Changmin, kau boleh marah, kesal, kecewa padaku, kau punya hak untuk itu," Yunho berkata tenang. "Hanya… beri aku lima menit untuk menjelaskan, oke?" pintanya.

"Terserah," jawab Changmin.

"Semua berawal seminggu yang lalu, saat Kang Shinwoo meneleponku." Changmin langsung tertarik begitu nama Shinwoo disebutkan.

"Shinwoo mengancammu tentang hak asuhku, bukan?" simpul Changmin cepat.

"Um, ya," jawab Yunho. Changmin agak memucat mendengarnya tapi ia diam saja membiarkan Yunho melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Pada dasarnya ia mengajukan kesepakatan dan benar, ia menggunakan hak asuh atasmu sebagai bagian dari kesepakatan."

"Lalu jawabanmu?" tanya Changmin bersamaan dengan datangnya makan mereka. Namun Changmin menyingkirkan sepiring udang di hadapannya. Ia masih cukup sedih dan cukup bingung untuk makan apapun.

"Aku bilang padanya aku akan mengalahkannya nanti, bukan masalah besar," kata Yunho. "Changmin, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya—jangan khawatir soal hak asuhmu. Dua menit cukup untuk mengalahkannya di pengadilan." Mendengar ini, hati Changmin bertambah sedih.

"Jadi itu memang kesalahanku, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kupikir kau mengabaikanku karena ancaman Shinwoo. Tapi kau bilang itu bukan masalah besar—artinya bukan salah Shinwoo kau mengabaikanku. Itu salahku."

"Changmin, Shinwoo mencoba menggunakanmu untuk mengalahkanku. Dan orang lain akan melakukannya juga nanti jika—" Yunho menunjuk dirinya dan Changmin bergantian "—berlanjut."

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan saja mereka menggunakanku, toh kau juga takkan membiarkan mereka, bukan?" hati Yunho berdesir mendengar penuturan Changmin. Anak itu menaruh kepercayaan yang besar terhadapnya seperti kata Jaejoong… dan sangat menakutkan bagi Yunho mengetahui seseorang begitu percaya dan bergantung padanya.

"Ya, kau benar, aku takkan membiarkan mereka melakukannya," jawab Yunho ragu. "Tapi Changmin, bukan itu pokok masalahnya. Intinya adalah, kau, berhak untuk memiliki panutan yang lebih baik dalam hidupmu. Seseorang yang tidak bekerja 80 jam seminggu, seseorang yang bisa mengajarimu sesuatu yang berguna, bukan memanipulasi orang lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Itulah kenapa aku menjauhimu."

"Yang benar saja, aku tak boleh memilih siapa yang pantas jadi panutanku sendiri? Sangat, sangat tidak logis," Changmin berkata sambil menusuk udang gorengnya frustasi.

"Itu kesalahan. Aku akui aku memang bodoh," kata Yunho. Mata Changmin membesar selebar bulan, tak percaya Yunho mengatakan dirinya sendiri bodoh.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Yunho?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Changmin, aku minta maaf, oke? Tak seharusnya aku mengabaikanmu. Aku memang tak mudah membiarkan orang lain masuk dalam kehidupanku."

"Jadi… ini bukan salahku? Dan kau meminta maaf padaku?" Changmin memastikan, masih tak percaya pada pendengarannya. "Apa Jae melakukan sesuatu padamu? Mencuci otakmu mungkin? Apa lagi setelah ini? Mungkin kau akan menyanyi dan menari ala Shinee bersama Yoochun?" lanjutnya.

"Siapa Shinee?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Apa itu boyband yang lagunya sering kau nyanyikan keras-keras di kamar mandi?" tanya Yunho, Changmin tersipu sesaat. "Yang pasti, Changmin. Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan. Kupikir aku melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan bisa aku lihat sekarang kalau aku salah."

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi, aku perlu merekamnya untuk Jae," kata Changmin sebelum kembali murung. "Tetap saja Yunho, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Tak bisakah kau ceritakan saja masalahnya padaku? Dan apa kau juga harus melewatkan lomba debatku? Kau sudah berjanji akan datang, Yunho."

"Maaf, aku tak punya alasan untuk itu, aku benar-benar lupa. Dan kau benar, aku sudah mengingkari janji dan menghancurkan kepercayaanmu. Tapi, aku akan coba untuk memperbaikinya. Dan selamat, sudah menjadi juara pertama. Kakekmu akan bangga sekali, aku yakin," kata Yunho. Tak sanggup mengatakan langsung 'aku bangga padamu'.

Changmin sepertinya cukup puas dengan itu. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Mulai dari awal?" tanya Changmin.

"Ya, jika kau beri aku kesempatan lagi," jawab Yunho tersenyum.

Changmin mengangguk ragu, tapi ia tampak sudah memaafkan Yunho. Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anak itu ceria kembali. Apa ia perlu mencari hadiah untuk Changmin? Kira-kira hadiah apa untuk anak seusianya?

Changmin terlihat menatap ikan bakar pesanan Yunho yang belum tersentuh sama sekali. Yunho lalu mendorong makanan itu ke depan Changmin dan anak itu segera melahapnya yang membuat bibir Yunho mengulas senyum, bersyukur nafsu makan Changmin kembali. Selesai makan mereka pulang ke apartemen.

Sampai di apartemen, Changmin melemparkan dirinya ke atas sofa. "Celana jeans terbaikku rusak."

"Salah siapa jadi ninja dadakan?" tanya Yunho sebelum menyadari noda darah di lutut Changmin. Ia lalu mengambil kotak P3K di kamar mandi. "Dan kita bisa beli jeans yang baru," lanjut Yunho, kalimat 'tapi kita tak bisa membeli Changmin yang baru' tak pernah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Angkat kakimu," perintahnya.

"Yunho, aku tak apa. Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan," Yunho harus menahan senyumnya atas lelucon Changmin yang tak didengarnya seminggu ini. Ia membersihkan luka itu lalu membalutnya dan Changmin tampak setengah tertidur saat ia selesai membereskan kotak P3K.

"Tidak bisa, aku tak mau mendengarmu mengeluh sakit leher besok pagi." Yunho menghilang ke ruang kerjanya dan kembali membawa piyama dan trofi Changmin.

"Di sini lebih baik," kata Yunho meletakkan trofi itu di dekat tv di mana semua bisa melihatnya dengan mudah.

Changmin meringis dan rasa bangga mengalir di dadanya. "Terima kasih, Yunho."

Changmin masuk ke ruangannya dan Yunho menuju ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ia akan tidur sangat nyenyak malam ini, atau pagi ini karena jam di mejanya sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.30.

-:-

Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong memaksa Yunho memberinya kartu kredit untuk berbelanja merayakan tahun baru bersama Changmin. Yunho menyerahkan benda persegi panjang itu ragu sebelum disambar oleh Jaejoong, Yunho ingin berteriak 'perampokan!' tapi tak dilakukannya. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk melakukan apa saja agar Changmin senang, dan itu membuat Changmin senang—menurut Jaejoong. Ia lalu menelepon Shinwoo kembali untuk menolak mentah-mentah penawaran dari pengacara Go-Park Industries itu.

"Shinwoo di sini?" suara Shinwoo terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Aku sudah menawarkan lima puluh juta Won-mu pada ketiga klienku, dan mereka menolaknya. Sampai jumpa di pengadilan, Kang Shinwoo," jawab Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan, Yunho. Kau. Tak. Punya. Bukti."

"Aku hanya BELUM memilikinya. Lihat saja nanti," kata Yunho mantap. "Aku akan menemukannya, dan kau akan kalah 15 Januari nanti."

Yunho tersenyum begitu mengakhiri panggilannya kepada Kang Shinwoo. Ia yakin akan menemukan bukti itu, entah bagaimana caranya.

Lima menit kemudian Changmin masuk ke ruangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Duduk di sofa Yunho dan mulai membaca file yang ada di meja. Yunho diam mengamati tingkahnya.

"Puas merampokku?"

"Tanya saja pada Jae," Changmin menjawab santai. Yunho memutar bola matanya dan berjalan ke dekat jendela kaca, mengamati kesibukan akhir tahun kota Seoul dari sana. Kemudian pintu kantor terbuka dan Changmin berpikir itu Jaejoong tapi bukan. Seorang lelaki pelan-pelan mendekati Yunho, berdiri di belakangnya dan meletakkan jari telunjuk ke depan bibir meminta Changmin diam.

"Changmin, apa yang biasanya kau dan kakekmu lakukan di malam tahun baru?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin membuka mulutnya, bingung mau memperingatkan Yunho tentang lelaki asing di belakangnya atau menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Belum sampai ia memutuskan, lelaki itu sudah menjawab.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak mengubur diri dalam setumpuk kitab undang-undang," kata lelaki itu lalu menyerang Yunho hingga keduanya jatuh berguling di atas lantai. Changmin yang melihat itu hanya mampu menatap horor adegan di depannya.

* * *

**.**

**Siapa ya? Pasti banyak yang bisa menebak itu siapa, yang betul dapat teaser chap 16 di inbox.. (yaaaah, teaser doang, Author pelit!)**

**.**

**Terima kasih :)**

**.**


	16. CHAPTER 16 – THE SIXTEENTH CHAMBER

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : maaf untuk update yang lama, banyak tugas negara yang harus diselesaikan. Jawaban yang betul adalah **Junsu, **selamat untuk yang menjawab dengan tepat!

thx to **shimmax, vivi minnie, sfsclouds, sayakanoicinoe, Gx, DewiDestriaPutri, khukhu-jung/chwang, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, Guest, shin min hyo, FrankZ, RAlitelary, ay, Augesteca, magnaemax, AYUnhomin, yunjaesweet, and yunppa**

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 16 – THE SIXTEENTH CHAMBER**

Wajah horor Changmin berubah menjadi keheranan begitu sadar mereka berguling sambil tertawa. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan Yunho dan Changmin melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Jae," ia berbisik. "Apa kita harus… entahlah, melerai mereka mungkin?" tanya Changmin sambil terus melihat kedua lelaki itu bergulat.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum penuh makna. "Jung Junsu!" katanya tajam. Menarik telinga lelaki asing itu menjauh dari Yunho.

Lelaki itu—Junsu—meringis menatap Jaejoong. "Kau menyeramkan kalau marah, Jae!" katanya. Suaranya terdengar aneh untuk Changmin, seperti seseorang tengah mencekik lehernya. Juga senyumnya, terlihat begitu familiar. Lalu ia sadar akan sesuatu, Jaejoong bilang Jung Junsu?

"Terima kasih pujiannya, tapi maaf, aku sedang tidak punya koin untukmu!" kata Jaejoong. Ia mendelik pada Junsu sesaat sebelum mereka tertawa dan berpelukan.

"Junsu," panggil Yunho yang baru berdiri dari lantai.

"Jung Yunho, kakakku tersayang," Junsu membalas panggilan itu dan menarik Yunho dalam pelukan yang cukup erat.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, jangan pakai baju rombengmu di kantorku?" tanya Yunho memandang Junsu dengan wajah risih yang dibuat-buat. Dahi Changmin mengerut—Junsu mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos (sama seperti yang ia kenakan saat ini). Tapi adik Yunho itu tertawa (dengan suara aneh dan khas) tak menanggapi kata-kata kakaknya.

Yunho lalu memutar tubuh Junsu ke arah Changmin. "Changmin, ini adikku yang tidak terlalu tampan, Junsu."

Junsu melangkah mendekati Changmin dan menjabat tangannya senang. Changmin malu-malu menerima jabat tangan lelaki itu.

"Tidak terlalu tampan itu maksudnya lebih keren dan seksi," katanya sambil tertawa.

Yunho merengut. "Terserahlah. Ia liburan kemari karena kekasihnya sedang marah padanya sehingga ia ditendang dari apartemen mereka di Jepang selama libur tahun baru ini."

Junsu kembali tertawa mendengarnya dan memukul bahu Yunho pelan. "Ya, senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Yunnie… Sekarang bagaimana kalu kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum Yoochun muncul?" ajak Junsu celingukan, takut kalau-kalau Yoochun muncul tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau masih takut pada Yoochun, Jun-chan?" tanya Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek.

"Jae, kau harusnya masih ingat apa yang ia lakukan terakhir kali aku kemari!" jawab Junsu agak cemas.

"Lima tahun dan kau belum melupakannya. Oke, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Ayo, Changmin!" ajak Yunho.

"Um, kalian duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan dengan Jae. Aku akan pulang dengannya nanti."

Yunho menatapnya curiga. "Jangan bilang kalian belum selesai merampokku?" tanya Yunho. Changmin hanya meringis.

"Ya, kalian duluan saja. Dia dan kartu kreditmu aman bersamaku," Jaejoong menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang," lanjutnya semangat.

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu lalu merangkul Junsu, menggiringnya keluar ruangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Jae?" tanya Changmin.

"Ini yang harus kau lakukan…"

-:-

Malam tahun baru di apartemen Yunho kali ini cukup meriah. Usai melakukan game 'truth or dare', Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Siwon berkumpul di minibar meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun di bawah pengawasan Junsu di ruang tv. Mereka menyaksikan marathon Pirates of Carribean sambil perang snack yang membuat Changmin sedih menyaksikan snack-snack itu bertebaran di sofa dan lantai, bukan masuk ke mulutnya.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 23.30, mereka semua berpindah ke atap apartemen untuk menyalakan kembang api. Yunho terus memperhatikan Changmin yang tampak begitu senang. Tidak sia-sia ia mengorbankan kartu kreditnya untuk membeli semua kembang api itu bila bisa menebus kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Changmin.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpamitan begitu kembang api sudah habis dinyalakan seluruhnya. Jaejoong menyusul tak lama kemudian dan meminta Junsu mengantarnya ke tempat parkir. Beralasan tak mau tampak seperti orang hilang. Padahal Yunho tahu ia hanya mau melepas rindu pada Junsu. Ya, usia mereka yang tak terpaut jauh memang membuat mereka nyaman untuk berbagi apapun. Dan tinggallah Changmin dan Yunho membereskan semua kekacauan yang dibuat Junsu, Changmin, dan Kyuhyun di ruang tv.

"Terima kasih, Yunho," kata Changmin di sela berberes mereka.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah seharusnya 'maaf Yunho, apartemenmu jadi berantakan'?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin meringis. "Ya, ya… tapi aku tetap berterima kasih padamu. Ini tahun baru terbaik yang pernah aku alami seumur hidup," kata Changmin tulus, berhasil membuat Yunho bungkam.

"Ehm," Yunho berdehem melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa tercekat. "Changmin, bisa kau periksa meja kerjaku? Sepertinya ada kembang api yang lupa kau nyalakan."

Dahi Changmin mengernyit tapi ia tak berkata apa-apa dan melakukan apa yang Yunho perintahkan. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat tiga buah kotak berbalut kertas kado di atas meja Yunho. Tapi ia tak mau menaruh harapan besar. Bisa saja itu untuk Junsu. Bagaimanapun mereka lama tak bertemu. Didekatinya bingkisan-bingkisan itu dan ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun saat melihat namanya terpampang jelas di pucuk kotak tertinggi.

Changmin menggigit bibirnya. Ia melirik laci meja belajarnya dan timbul sebersit keraguan. Yunho begitu baik memberinya banyak hadiah, tapi ia? Changmin merasa apa yang telah ia siapkan untuk Yunho sangat jauh dibandingkan tiga buah kotak yang cukup besar itu. Ia lalu kembali ke ruang tv dengan murung.

Yunho pikir ia akan melihat wajah sumringah Changmin sekembalinya anak itu dari ruang kerjanya. Tapi yang didapatinya adalah wajah murung seorang anak yang melihat sepedanya baru dilindas truk tanker. Ia bingung harus bagaimana melihat Changmin yang seperti itu. "Kau mau susu cokelat?" tawar Yunho pada akhirnya.

Changmin mengangguk pelan dan tanpa mengangkat kepala berjalan menuju minibar. Yunho membuatkannya susu cokelat dan menaruhnya di depan Changmin yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Oke, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho tidak tahan dengan sikap Changmin.

"Tak apa, Yunho. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan aneh-aneh. Cerialah barang sehari, ini 'kan tahun baru."

"Oke," Changmin memulai sambil menarik nafas dalam. "Akujugapunyasesuatuuntukmutapiakutaktahuapaituaka nmembuatmusenangdan—"

Yunho cepat-cepat mengangkat telunjuknya untuk menghentikan cerocosan tanpa jeda yang dilakukan Changmin. "Wow! Oke… Coba lagi, pelan-pelan," perintah Yunho lembut.

"Oke, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu tapi aku tak tahu apa itu akan membuatmu senang dan aku ragu kau akan menerimanya setelah semua hadiah yang kau berikan padaku yang aku yakin semua itu tak sebanding dengan apa yang akan aku berikan padamu karena aku tak punya cukup uang untuk memberi sesuatu yang pantas untukmu dan apa yang akan kuberikan itu sangatlah bodoh mungkin kau akan membencinya dan aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas apa yang kau lakukan untukku beberapa bulan ini tapi aku mengacaukannya," Changmin bernarasi sambil terus menatap susu dalam cangkir di hadapannya.

Kemudian Changmin merasakan tangan Yunho mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya menatap lurus ke kedua mata Yunho.

"Sudah kuduga, terlalu mendramatisir keadaan," Yunho berkata. "Kenapa tidak kau ambilkan hadiahku dan biarkan aku yang menjadi jurinya. Aku yakin kau takkan mengecewakanku. Ayo, ambillah, dan kita buka sekarang."

"Baik, kita selesaikan ini sekarang sebelum Jun-chan kembali dan menjadi saksi kegagalanku, ya 'kan?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu, Bocah?" tanyanya tersenyum. Changmin mengangkat bahu, lalu menuju ke ruang kerja Yunho lagi untuk mengambil hadiah untuk Yunho dari dalam laci.

Dengan dada berdebar ia kembali ke minibar, kemudian menyerahkan bingkisan itu pada Yunho. Pengacara itu menerimanya dan membuka amplop dengan kartu ucapan di dalamnya, lalu ia mulai membuka secarik kertas yang menemani kartu ucapan dalam amplop itu. Changmin mulai gugup saat Yunho mulai membacanya. Ia mencoba memikirkan apapun untuk mengalihkan pikirannya akan tetapi memori fotografis yang ia miliki seakan menjadi penyiar berita untuknya. Ia ingat betul apa yang ia tulis di situ dan apa yang Yunho baca saat ini. Saran dari Jaejoong adalah untuk memberikan Yunho sesuatu yang bermakna dan tak perlu mahal, dan itulah hal paling bermakna yang terpikirkan oleh Changmin.

Changmin tahu benar apa yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Seperti, di pucuknya tertulis Kompetisi Debat Seoul – Lomba Pidato Individual dan di baris berikutnya tertulis petunjuk singkat: Deskripsikan pengalaman tak terduga dalam hidup Anda! Bagaimana Anda bisa mengalaminya?

Ia memandang Yunho yang serius membaca tulisannya yang jauh dari kata rapi itu. Pikirannya turut membacakan apa yang Yunho baca sekarang.

'Tak ada seorangpun yang menduga keluarganya dirampas tiba-tiba. Tentu, kita pernah berpikir demikian—saat hujan badai di luar dan ibu belum juga kembali dari supermarket dan kita pikir ia tertabrak mobil atau truk tapi kemudian ia muncul lima menit kemudian dan kita akan melupakan pikiran buruk yang sempat hinggap di kepala kita.

Dalam kasusku, ibuku tak kembali. Juga ayahku. Kecelakaan—kaca pecah dimana-mana, suara ibuku yang melemah dan melemah lalu hilang—dan takkan ada yang sama lagi setelah malam itu. Aku dikirim ke penampungan selama 4 bulan dan itupun tak berjalan baik.

Kemudian kakek mengajakku tinggal bersama beliau. Kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Aku sangat menyayangi beliau lebih dari apapun. Beliau dengan tulus merawatku. Dan hidupku menjadi lebih bermakna sejak saat itu. Aku berhenti menangis setiap malam dan kakek berhenti menampakkan wajah sedih saat beliau mengira aku tak melihat. Tapi, aku merasa masih ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Satu ketika kakek mengalami kecelakaan kerja dan beliau mengalami patah tulang panggul dan semua berubah, karena pengacara kakekku, Yunho, setuju untuk menampungku selama rehabilitasi yang harus dijalani kakek. Dan saat aku bilang "setuju," maksudku adalah kakek memaksanya untuk bilang "setuju"—dan ia jelas tak mau awalnya. Aku juga. Tapi minggu berganti minggu, aku mulai mempercayainya. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Ia merawatku, awalnya karena ia merasa itu kewajibannya. Tapi belakangan ini aku merasa itu berubah. Ia merawatku karena ia peduli. Ia membantuku saat aku membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia bahkan membelikanku sebuah jaket musim dingin.

Tinggal dengan Yunho memang berat karena itu mengingatkanku pada tiga tahun hidupku tanpa orang tua. Aku membangun tembok besar untuk melindungiku dari rasa sakit kehilangan keluargaku dan Yunho datang, meruntuhkan tembok itu. Ia menguatkanku. Dan aku bukan lagi anak lemah dengan ingatan super dan otak jenius yang selalu menjadi target bully di sekolah. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi pengacara terbaik di Seoul dan membuat bangga kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku akan persembahkan itu semua untuk kakek… dan Jung Yunho.'

Yunho menatap Changmin usai membaca seluruh bagian pidato yang ditulis Changmin. Merasakan emosi yang bercampur aduk, terutama rasa bersalah. Ia membayangkan Changmin membaca pidatonya ini, sepanjang pidato berharap Yunho akan muncul, lalu sadar Yunho sama sekali tak datang.

"Changmin…" suara Yunho agak bergetar. Ia berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Changmin, maaf aku tak ada di sana untuk mendengarkan ini."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," kata Changmin serius. "Setiap katanya."

Mereka saling tatap untuk sesaat dan Yunho bertanya-tanya harus bagaimana merespon Changmin dan kepercayaannya yang tinggi terhadap Yunho. Perlahan dibukanya bingkisan berwarna biru di tangannya. Ia tersenyum kecil menarik sebuah dasi ungu dari dalam bingkisan. "Yang benar saja," katanya.

"Ayolah, aku tahu kau selalu menginginkan dasi Jaejoong. Meski tidak semahal miliknya, tapi aku rasa itu cukup."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Changmin," ia panggil Changmin pelan lalu mengangkat teks pidato Changmin. "Ini, sangat berarti bagiku. Ini jauh lebih berharga dari apapun yang bisa kau beli untukku."

Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab kata-kata Yunho tapi diinterupsi oleh Junsu dan suara anehnya.

"Selamat tahun baru!" katanya semangat. "Apa aku menginterupsi sesuatu?" tanyanya. Yunho dan Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan. "Baguslah. Oh.. My.. God…" mata Junsu memelototi benda ungu di tangan Yunho. "Yang benar saja," katanya, persis seperti reaksi Yunho. Yunho kembali memutar bola matanya.

Changmin tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang sama dalam tiga menit.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka hadiahmu, Changmin?" saran Yunho. Changmin tersenyum, mengangguk lalu menuju ruang tidurnya semangat.

"Dia dapat hadiah, dan aku tidak?" tanya Junsu. "Sebenarnya siapa adikmu?"

Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. "Entahlah. Yang pasti bukan kau. Kau 'kan adik Jaejoong," jawab Yunho.

"Dan yang pasti bukan dia, karena kau lebih pantas jadi ayahnya, kau tahu?" Junsu tersenyum. "Aku tak ragu soal itu, buku tentang petunjuk jadi orang tua di kasurmu cukup meyakinkanku, Yunnie."

"Oh, buku itu. Jae yang membelinya untukku, Jun-chan. Ia memaksa, kau tahu Jae 'kan? Aku tidak membacanya."

"Jae, hmm…" Junsu manggut-manggut, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lalu kenapa sepertinya tadi ada beberapa halamannya terlipat, ya? Tunggu, aku ingat tentang 'meningkatkan percaya diri remaja' lalu 'bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan anak remaja'… sepertinya buku itu hebat sekali," Junsu tertawa.

"Oh, halamannya terlipat, ya?" Yunho bertanya. "Mana aku tahu, aku kan tidak membacanya. Pasti Jae beli buku bekas."

Junsu tertawa sekali lagi dengan tingkah saudara kandungnya itu. "Mudah sekali menggodamu sekarang, Kakak!"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya menyerah.

"Kau peduli padanya, bukan?" tebak Junsu. Yunho diam tak menjawab tanyanya. "Oh, ayolah… kau tak kan bisa menyembunyikannya dariku. Pernahkah kau lihat apartemenmu? Trofi Changmin ada di dekat tv, hasil ujiannya terpampang di kulkas, dan ia mengenakan kaos universitasmu. Jika kau tak peduli lalu apa namanya?"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Yeah, yeah, memang tidak buruk ada anak itu di sini. Kau puas?"

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Junsu serius. "Aku ikut senang kau mau menerima orang lain dalam hidupmu. Aku tahu, kematian ibu berat bagimu dan bagiku. Dan aku senang aku bisa menghabiskan tahun baru di sini. Aku merindukanmu, Yunho. Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku juga sibuk, dan kita punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri sekarang tapi kau selalu menjadi keluarga untukku."

Yunho menatap Junsu, iri pada kemampuan adiknya untuk menyatakan perasaan secara terang-terangan. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Junsu. "Aku tahu itu, Jun-chan!"

Changmin kembali ke minibar memeluk ensiklopedia tebal di dadanya. Ia menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada kedua Jung. "Terima kasih untuk celana, kaos, dan ini, Yunho."

"Um, kurasa masih ada yang tertinggal," kata Yunho lalu menuju kamarnya dan kembali membawa sebuah amplop. "Bukalah!" perintahnya setelah menyerahkan amplop itu pada Changmin.

Changmin membukanya ragu. Dan matanya melotot tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Dua buah tiket kapal menuju Pulau Ulleung! Otaknya kembali pada saat ia meminta Yunho menghadiri lomba debatnya.

***flashback***

"Benarkah? Kau akan datang? Kau janji?" Changmin bertanya senang.

"Ya, aku janji. Karena bila aku tidak datang, Jae pasti akan menghabisiku," jawab Yunho. "Tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau aku cuma akan duduk dan mendengarkanmu bicara. Bukan membelikanmu mobil atau jalan-jalan ke Pulau Jeju. Jadi tak perlu sesenang itu."

"Terima kasih, Yunho! Ini lebih baik dari pada ke Pulau Jeju—aku belum pernah ke sana, aku belum pernah ke mana-mana—tapi jika aku diminta memilih satu tempat tujuan, aku akan memilih Pulau Ulleung. Aku ingin berjalan di sea-side road dan—"

"Changmin," potong Yunho. "Terlalu awal untuk itu."

***end flashback***

Yunho mendengarkannya! Ia memperhatikan apa yang Changmin katakan. Banyak orang yang sering mengabaikan cerocosannya yang tak penting dan teramat panjang itu. Ibunya, ayahnya, bahkan kakeknya, tak jarang mereka hanya mendengarkan saja tanpa menganggap serius perkataannya. Tapi Yunho—ia benar-benar mendengarkannya.

Changmin melihat tanggal yang tertera di tiket itu, dan hatinya bimbang. Ia harus menunggu hingga libur musim panas dan ia ragu ia masih tinggal bersama Yunho. Apa Yunho masih mau berhubungan dengannya setelah sidang selesai?

"Yunho," Changmin menegak ludahnya, mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Yunho, aku tak bisa menerimanya—kau sudah melakukan banyak untukku. Aku tidak bisa," Changmin menggeleng. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Yunho tidak membatalkan hadiahnya ini. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke sana.

"Maaf, Bocah! Tiket yang sudah dibeli tak dapat dikembalikan," Yunho tahu alasannya sangat umum, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia tahu benar Changmin menginginkannya.

Itu memang cukup untuk Changmin. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum lebar yang jarang ia munculkan. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia tanpa sadar memeluk lelaki di hadapannya itu erat.

Yunho yang kaget perlahan membalas pelukan Changmin. Pandangannya bertabrakan dengan Junsu yang tersenyum dan mengangguk. Samar didengarnya Changmin menggumamkan 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang di lekukan lehernya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih," kata Yunho tapi tak menyudahi pelukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan berat hati, Changmin melepaskan dekapannya. Ia meringis dan dengan mantap berucap "Terima kasih."

"Syaratnya adalah, tetap jadi yang terbaik di kelasmu, dan jauhi masalah."

Changmin memberi hormat pada Yunho. "Siap, Pak!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Sudah hampir pagi, sekarang tidurlah!" perintah Yunho. Changmin mengangguk.

"Tunggu Min, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu!" panggil Junsu. Changmin mendekat saat Junsu meraih dompetnya. Jarinya lalu menarik sebuah foto dari salah satu slot di dalamnya. Kembali, mata Changmin melotot tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Foto Yunho sekitar usia 18 atau 19 tahun, dengan rambut keriting panjang berwarna pirang.

"Oh.. My.. God…" Changmin berkata. "Apa ini? Yunho, apa ini kau? Terima kasih, Jun-chan! Kau resmi menjadi manusia favoritku di muka bumi ini!" teriak Changmin sebelum berlari ke kamarnya dikejar Yunho yang ingin melihat foto yang pasti memalukan itu.

* * *

.

terima kasih yang sudah mau menunggu saya update!

.

**end?**

**.**


	17. CHAPTER 17 – THE SEVENTEENTH WOW

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : mau bilang **WOW** dulu... Review sampai 200 :D terima kasih semua, sedikit kata dari kalian membuat saya senang setengah mati. Oke, ini dia yang sudah mereview chap 16 kemarin: **sayakanoicinoe, shin min hyo, chwang, DewiDestriaPutri, asisten madjikan shim-jung, gdtop, cloud3024, aninkyuelf, jennychan, vivi minnie, RAlitelary, kyuwook, OktavLuvJaejoong, yunppa, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, magnaemax, zira, **dan** AYUnhomin.**

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 17 – THE SEVENTEENTH WOW**

Sore pertama tahun itu dihabiskan Changmin dan kedua Jung di panti rehab Shim Kangin. Mereka ke sana membawa banyak makanan untuk dibagikan kepada para penghuni dan staf panti. Kangin bahagia, bertambah lagi seorang yang menyayangi cucunya. Ternyata idenya untuk menitipkan Changmin pada Yunho tidaklah salah. Beban berat yang selalu dilihat Kangin di kedua mata Changmin kini menghilang. Anak itu memang benar perlu bersikap layaknya anak remaja yang acuh, penuh rasa penasaran terhadap dunia, dan melakukan banyak petualangan.

Malam harinya mereka berpamitan dan menuju kedai Shindong untuk makan. Seperti biasa, lelaki tambun itu menyapa mereka dengan ramah dan sedikit bergurau dengan Junsu yang lama tak makan di tempatnya. Selesai makan mereka kembali ke apartemen. Yunho bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan.

"Kalian, aku harap apartemenku masih berdiri tegak sampai aku selesai mandi," kata Yunho. Changmin dan Junsu berpandangan, saling melempar senyum, lalu menatap Yunho dan mengangguk bersamaan. "Aku tak suka kalau kalian kompak begitu," lanjutnya lalu menghilang ke kamar.

"Hey, Jun-chan," panggil Changmin. "Kenapa kau tinggal di Jepang? Apa kau bekerja di sana? Apa kau pengacara juga seperti Yunho?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Ia bayangkan Junsu adalah seorang pengacara juga meskipun dari penampilannya sangat tidak memungkinkan lelaki itu adalah pengacara. Tapi ia selalu berpikiran anggota keluarga Yunho adalah tipe-tipe pekerja kantoran.

Junsu tersenyum. "Aku musisi. Aku memainkan mikropon."

"Mikropon? Kau penyanyi?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Tapi aku bukan penyanyi profesional. Aku hanya penyanyi tetap di sebuah kedai kopi. Itu kulakukan untuk membayar kuliah S2 dan apartemenku. Aku sedang melanjutkan studi untuk menjadi guru vokal nanti. Dan kenapa Jepang? Karena beasiswaku di sana."

"Wow, beasiswa? Bidang musik juga? Kau sendirian di sana?"

Kembali Junsu tersenyum. Anak ini benar-benar mirip Yunho, punya rasa keingintahuan tinggi terhadap segala hal. "Iya, mulanya aku tidak tahu kalau ada beasiswa semacam itu, Yunho-lah yang mendaftarkanku dan _voila_.. aku mendapatkannya. Dan tidak, di Jepang aku tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibi Kim selama studi S1. Mereka adalah orang tua Jae. Kami masih sepupu. Ibu Jae adalah adik ibuku."

Changmin kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja ia peroleh. Tak sedikitpun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terikat tali persaudaraan. Padahal itu memang sangat memungkinkan. Ia hanya tahu kalau keduanya merupakan sahabat dekat.

Juga seorang Yunho ternyata bukanlah Mr. I Don't Care sepenuhnya. Bagaimana bisa ia disebut Mr. I Don't Care bila ia begitu memperhatikan adiknya ini?

"Aku tak tahu itu," kata Changmin. "Dan kau tahu, kalian aneh sekali. Kau dan Yunho adalah saudara kandung, tapi kenapa kalian sangat berbeda? Yunho begitu serius dan hanya berbicara seperlunya, berbanding terbalik denganmu."

"Kau hanya belum tahu kalau kami punya banyak kemiripan. Tapi memang ya, kami berbeda. Itu karena Yunho harus menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya saat ayah kami pergi—dia baru sepuluh tahun. Ibu mengambil alih perusahaan kecil kakek dan menjadi sangat sibuk. Tak urung Yunho lah yang merawatku. Menjadi kakak, ayah, juga ibu bagiku selama bertahun-tahun. Itu tanggung jawab besar bagi seorang anak sepuluh tahun, dan aku juga bukanlah adik kecil yang manis dan penurut. Aku juga selalu menjadi sasaran anak nakal di sekolahku sehingga Yunho harus melindungiku. Dialah yang menemui guru, kepala sekolah, bahkan tak jarang ia langsung mendatangi anak-anak nakal itu untuk berhenti menggangguku. Dan kurasa, setelah itu ia berhenti menaruh kepercayaan pada orang lain dan mulai memasang wajah sok kuatnya untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan," Junsu tertawa getir. "Ia adalah kakak yang hebat untukku. Dan ia sangat peduli pada orang-orang yang dekat dengannya."

Changmin mengangguk. Mereka membisu untuk beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam memori masing-masing tentang sebuah nama, Yunho.

-:-

"Apa kau yakin sudah semua?"

"Iya, Kakak! Untuk kesejutakalinya, iya, semua barangku sudah ada di sini," Junsu menunjukkan tas ranselnya pada Yunho. "Aku hanya membawa satu baju ganti, ingat? Kau 'kan protes karena aku mengenakan kaos kakimu selama liburan."

"Karena kakimu menjijikkan, Jun-chan," balas Yunho, menggapai dompetnya. Ia menarik beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Junsu. "Ini, untuk membayar ongkos taksi."

"Yang benar saja, Yunnie… aku tak butuh uangmu," kata Junsu. "Tapi terima kasih," katanya seraya menyambar lembaran uang itu kemudian memeluk Changmin sambil meringis senang. "Sampai jumpa, Changminnie. Senang mengenalmu. Jaga Yunho untukku, ya?"

"Senang mengenalmu juga," jawab Changmin dari balik punggung Junsu.

Junsu melepas Changmin lalu beralih memeluk Yunho. "Tahun ini di Jepang 'kan? Sampai jumpa Februari nanti!"

"Yeah, yeah, aku akan ke sana," jawab Yunho melepas adiknya. "Sekarang pergi sana!" usirnya.

"Changmin, kau juga akan ikut? Wajib bagimu!" Junsu mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Changmin.

"Apa? Ke Jepang? Entahlah," jawab Changmin gugup, tak melihat mata kedua Jung.

"Ayolah, kau adalah keluarga sekarang—sedikit sekali anggota klan Jung saat ini hingga kami mungkin harus membuka lowongan untuk jadi anggota. Dan kau kandidat pertama di daftarku dan mungkin di daftarnya juga," Junsu menunjuk Yunho. "Pasti menyenangkan! Bagaimana?" bujuk Junsu. Changmin menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apa Yunho ingin ia ikut?

"Jika aku bisa menculiknya dari Kangin ia akan ikut ke sana."

Changmin menunduk malu atas jawaban Yunho itu. Ia akan ikut dalam kegiatan keluarga Jung? Wow.

Ponsel Junsu bergetar. "Pasti taksiku sudah datang. Oke, sekali lagi, sampai jumpa bulan depan!" Junsu melambaikan tangan dan menuju lift.

"Kirim pesan bila sudah sampai, jadi aku tahu kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh dan menyebabkan pesawatmu jatuh ke laut," pesan Yunho.

"Iya, Ibu!" teriak Junsu sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Akhirnya," kata Yunho menghela nafas.

"Pasti akan sepi di sini sekarang, tak ada Jun-chan lagi," kata Changmin. Ia akan merindukan lelaki itu nanti. Ia senang memiliki sosok paman atau kakak yang keren yang akan datang untuk meramaikan suasana lalu pergi lagi.

"Ya, hanya kau dan aku, Bocah."

"Yeah."

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin. "Semua orang menyukainya. Tak perlu cemas, bulan depan kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya."

Dan meski ia sedih Junsu pergi, tapi senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Perjalanan ke Ulleung dan mungkin mengunjungi Jepang—hanya kata wow yang dapat ia pikirkan.

-:-

15 Januari, sepuluh hari dari sekarang Yunho harus menghadapi sidang kembali. Akan tetapi sampai hari ini bukti laporan hasil uji keselamatan GP Industries belum ia dapatkan. Ia yakin laporan itu ada. Hanya saja berada di mana laporan itu kini?

Dan bila ia sudah menemukan laporan itu, maka sidang akan berakhir pula karena sudah pasti pihaknya yang menang. Lalu mengingat kondisi Kangin yang membaik—ia kini sudah bisa berjalan sendiri meski masih menggunakan tongkat—ia yakin masa pengasuhannya terhadap Changmin juga tinggal menghitung hari.

Bukan berarti itu membuatnya sedih atau apa, ia sudah tahu Changmin tinggal bersamanya cuma untuk sementara, hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Changmin di apartemen dan kantornya. Akan sangat berbeda tanpa anak itu lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukannya saat tidak lagi mengantarnya ke sekolah, atau menjemputnya dari sekolah ke kantor, atau 'berusaha' membuatkan makanan untuk Changmin?

Yunho menghela nafas panjang begitu keluar dari lift menuju pintu apartemennya. Changmin sudah berpamitan untuk ke rumah Kyuhyun dan Yunho yakin ia belum pulang sekarang karena jam tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Yunho masuk ke apartemennya yang gelap, yap.. anak itu belum kembali. Ia melepas mantelnya dan menuju sofa. Ia duduk tetapi umpatan datang dari arah sofa yang ia duduki membuatnya berdiri kembali, kemudian suara mengaduh disertai suara benda jatuh ke lantai memaksa Yunho menggapai power lampu meja dekat sofa.

"Ya ampun, Yunho!" teriak Changmin dari lantai. "Seenaknya saja kau menduduki orang!"

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho tak kalah. Mencoba menjernihkan pikiran setelah ia menduduki anak empat belas tahun.

"Tak ada! Aku hanya tiduran di sini, berkhayal, dan kau mendudukiku?!" Changmin masih berteriak, menerima uluran tangan Yunho.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau di sini? Bukankah kau harusnya masih di rumah Kyuhyun?"

"Urusanku sudah selesai dengannya. Dan aku sedang ingin sendiri. Ini sudah bulan Januari dan banyak yang akan terjadi bulan ini. Sidang akan berakhir dan kakek sebentar lagi pulih. Akan terjadi banyak perubahan. Aku tengah memikirkan itu semua saat kau datang, duduk di atas tubuhku, dan membuatku takut setengah mati," jelas Changmin. "Lagi pula kenapa kau sudah kembali? Bukannya kau ada rapat dengan ayah Kyuhyun dan para petinggi kantormu?"

"Yeah, seharusnya, tapi Oh Minsoo mengacaukannya. Laporan keuangan yang harusnya ia paparkan ternyata belum selesai ia buat. Satu jam kami menunggu sebelum akhirnya Siwon membubarkan forum."

Changmin terlihat menerima penjelasan Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pasti menyebalkan."

"Sangat. Oi, Changmin, aku punya ide. Kau tunggu di sini," kata Yunho.

Ia kembali lima belas menit kemudian dengan baju hangat dan dua cangkir kopi panas. "Pakai jaket, beanie, dan sarung tanganmu."

"Sepertinya aku tahu kau mau mengajakku ke mana," kata Changmin saat meereka keluar dari apartemen menuju lift.

"Yeah."

Yunho memimpin Changmin menuju atap apartemen seperti malam tahun baru lalu.

"Tampak berbeda dengan saat itu. Jauh dari hingar bingar," komentar Changmin. Mereka duduk bersisian, menyeruput kopi masing-masing.

"Ya, di sini lebih baik jika kau sedang ingin sendiri."

"Kau sering ke sini?" tanya Changmin, alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Kadang-kadang. Saat aku sedang ingin memikirkan sesuatu, ini tempat terbaik," jelas Yunho. "Hey, apa yang saat ini sedang kau pikirkan? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sidang GP?"

"Ya, salah satunya," Changmin mengaku. "Tapi aku percaya kau akan menang. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang Shinwoo rencanakan, dan itu membuatku cemas."

"Kurasa ia tak merencanakan apapun. Tapi aku yakin ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang merupakan bukti kunci kasus ini. Kita tahu mereka menerima peringatan dua tahun lalu, tapi mereka tidak mengakui pernah menerimanya. Api aku punya orang yang kuminta mencari bukti itu. Kau tenang saja Changmin, dan aku tak ingin kau bermain detektif-detektifan dan mencari bukti itu sendiri, oke? Serahkan semua padaku!"

Changmin mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Yunho dan orang-orangnya. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini, Yunho," katanya sambil tersenyum. Yunho membalas senyum itu dan menarik beanie changmin sampai menutupi kedua telinganya. Mereka duduk dalam hening. Changmin tenggelam dalam emosinya yang bergejolak. Di satu sisi ia senang akan kembali tinggal bersama kakeknya tapi di sisi lain ia tak mau meninggalkan Yunho dan apartemennya.

"Kadang aku berharap semua tetap seperti ini selamanya," kata Changmin pelan. Sangat lega akhirnya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang tengah asyik melihat sebuah pesawat yang baru saja tinggal landas dari bandara internasional Seoul. "Aku juga," Yunho berbisik mengaku.

"Apa?" Changmin menoleh merasa mendengar Yunho mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Yunho.

Changmin tidak percaya, tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mau tahu.

-:-

"Yunho! Aku sudah selesai dengan file Park Yoomin," kata Changmin dari arah sofa kantornya.

"Bagus. Bisakah kau bawa ini ke ruangan Oh Minsoo?" tanya Yunho menyerahkan file lain pada Changmin. "Berikan saja pada sekretarisnya."

"Aku bukan kurirmu, kau tahu? Aku mau karena aku mau meregangkan otot kakiku."

"Oke, Changmin," kata Yunho santai. "Anak pintar!"

Changmin memajukan bibirnya sambil membanting pintu kantor Yunho. Ia belum pernah ke ruangan Oh Minsoo. Ia hanya melihatnya sesekali. Yang ia tahu Yunho tak terlalu menyukai orang itu, untuk alasan apa ia kurang mengerti.

Saat ia sampai di depan pintu ruangan Tuan Oh, tak ada sekretaris di sana. Ia melihat sekeliling, tak ada seorangpun di sekitar. Ia sempat berpikir akan meninggalkan file itu di meja sekretaris, tapi ia urungkan. Changmin lalu membuka pintu perlahan, lalu menuju meja untuk meletakkan file di sana. Saat ia akan berbalik, sebuah map yang familiar bagi Changmin tertangkap sudut matanya. Itu adalah file Jinyang yang baru diselesaikan Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan bantuannya. Mengapa file itu ada di sini?

Ia membukanya dan melakukan scan sesaat dan wow… Changmin menemukan selisih angka yang cukup besar dengan file yang dulu ia kerjakan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu ruang terbuka. Panik, ia menjatuhkan file Jinyang dan bersembunyi di balik sofa Tuan Oh. Bersyukur dengan penerangan ruang yang redup. Ia mendengar Tuan Oh masuk, berjalan ke mejanya, lalu duduk.

Suara interkom mengagetkan Changmin. "Istri Anda di saluran 2, Pak!" suara wanita terdengar dari sana.

"Terima kasih, Yoona," jawab Tuan Oh. "Hai, sayang… bagaimana keadaanmu?—Tidak, kau tak ada jadwal kemoterapi besok—Kau ingin makan siang bersama?—Oke, jam berapa?—Oke—Iya, aku akan pulang cepat—Oke, aku juga sayang padamu."

Changmin mengernyitkan kening mendengar istri Tuan Oh mengidap kanker. Kasihan sekali. Mungkin itu yang membuat pekerjaan Tuan Oh terbengkalai.

Untuk kedua kalinya, suara interkom membuat Changmin kaget.

"Kang Shinwoo di saluran 1, Pak!" kata Yoona. Changmin merasa alisnya meroket hingga ke rambutnya. Mengapa Tuan Oh berhubungan dengan Shinwoo?

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menelepon kantorku, Shinwoo—Tidak, lanjutkan saja, sudah terlambat sekarang. Katakan apa maumu—Ya, semua sudah diatur—Yunho takkan tahu apa yang akan menimpanya, ia tak tahu kita sudah bekerja sama—Kau yakin laporan itu sudah terkubur dalam? Jika Yunho menemukannya, matilah kita—Tidak, itu saja sudah cukup. Kita sudah dapat banyak dari kasus Jinyang. Aku hanya butuh uang untuk pengobatan istriku, bukan untuk memperkaya diri—Pastikan saja ia tak mendapakan laporan itu, Shinwoo. Dan jangan menelepon ke nomor ini lagi!"

Changmin yang terkejut dengan semua yang baru didengarnya hanya melotot tak percaya. Ternyata Yunho benar. Shinwoo memiliki bukti kunci kasus GP Industries. Dan kasus Jinyang, dengan selisih angka sebesar itu dengan tanda tangan Yunho sebagai penanggungjawabnya, bisa jadi Yunho akan dipecat untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Changmin merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar itu semua tak terjadi.

Ketika Tuan Oh berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya lalu meminta Yoona menggandakan sesuatu, Changmin cepat-cepat pergi dari persembunyiannya dan kembali ke ruangan Yunho.

"Kau tersesat ya? Mungkin lain kali Jae perlu menggandeng tanganmu dan mengantarmu sampai sana," kata Yunho.

"Aku dengar itu," teriak Jae dari luar.

"Maaf," balas Yunho cuek. "Kenapa lama sekali? Apa Yoochun memaksamu ikut balet?"

"Yeah, seperti itulah."

Changmin memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Yunho tentang apa yang baru saja diketahuinya dan ia akan mencari bukti itu sendiri. Ia perlu melindungi Yunho. Ia harus menghentikan rencana Oh Minsoo dan Kang Shinwoo sebelum Yunho menjadi korban.

* * *

**.**

**Jadi, ayamku?**

**.**


	18. CHAPTER 18 – THE EIGHTEENTH INCIDENT

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : terima kasih untuk **aninkyuelf, chwang khu, shimmax, viviminnie, shin min hyo, kyuwook, cloud3024, LylaAkariN, OktavLuvJaejoong, magnaemax, zira, AYUNhomin, **dan **RAlitelary **yang sudah review chap kemarin, maaf chap ini agak pendek, dan maaf ff ini nonBL, happy reading anyway!

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 18 – THE EIGHTEENTH INCIDENT**

"Nanti kunci saja pintunya kalau kau mengantuk, tak perlu menungguku pulang. Telepon Jae kalau ada apa-apa."

Changmin menganggukkan kepala sebagai respon atas kalimat Yunho. Ia memperhatikan pergerakan mondar-mandir Yunho di ruang tv. Pengacara lajang itu tampak begitu rapi dengan kemeja putih, terbalut dalam tuksedo hitam, dipermanis dengan sepatu sewarna yang tak kalah mengkilap. Ia akan menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh asosiasi pengacara Korea Selatan.

Ponsel Yunho berdering menandakan Siwon sudah berada di bawah untuk menjemputnya.

"Jemputanku sudah tiba. Kau, dari pada berbuat aneh-aneh, bereskan saja ruanganmu. Mungkin saja highlighterku akan ketemu di bawah tumpukan baju kotormu itu."

"Iya, iya, sampai jumpa! Kasihan ayah Kyu, mungkin ia sudah menjamur di bawah."

Yunho melemparkan pandangan sesaat pada Changmin sebelum keluar dari apartemennya. Changmin hanya tersenyum simpul. Sekarang, waktunya untuk beraksi.

Ia ke ruangannya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi serba hitam. Ini sempurna. Yunho akan pergi sepanjang malam, memberikan waktu untuk Changmin menjalankan misinya ke kantor GP Industries dan mencari laporan yang hilang. Ia harap laporan itu tidak dihancurkan atau dibuang dan hanya terselip entah di mana, karena pasti juga sangat aneh bila Shinwoo datang kesana dan mengacak-acak kantor itu.

Changmin merasakan dingin yang menusuk begitu ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar gedung Royal Blue Apartment. Untunglah jaket musim dingin yang dibelikan Yunho cukup memberikan kehangatan padanya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya cepat menerobos kota Seoul. Kantor pusat GP terletak cukup jauh dari apartemen Yunho. Obsesi untuk menyelamatkan Yunholah yang menjadi semangatnya malam ini. Tak ada yang boleh menghancurkan Yunho.

Saat ia sudah dekat dengan kantor GP, ia menyembunyikan sepedanya di semak yang cukup tinggi di pinggir jalan. Kemudian ia mengendap ke belakang gedung. Di sinilah ia menemui kesulitan. Ia tak bisa dengan seenaknya melewati pintu depan karena GP pasti menghabiskan uang yang tak sedikit untuk memfasilitasi kantornya dengan pengamanan ketat. Tapi ia sudah membawa ID card kakeknya untuk bisa membuka pintu.

Jam tangan Changmin menunjukkan pukul 21.30. Ia harap sudah tak ada lagi pegawai yang berada di kantor. Perlahan digesekkannya kartu itu, sepelan mungkin. Pintu terbuka dengan mulus. Ia mulai berjingkat menuju tangga. Dapat dilihatnya penjaga yang tengah mengawasi area depan gedung, memunggunginya. Ia dengan mudah naik ke lantai puncak gedung lima lantai itu. Ia perkirakan ruang file ada di sana.

Dan benar, ia menemukan ruang itu di ujung lorong. Di dalam ia mulai mencari file dua tahun lalu menggunakan senter kecil yang sudah ia siapkan. Yunho mengatakan pemeriksaan terhadap GP dilakukan dua tahun lalu, ia berharap file itu masih ada. Dua jam dihabiskannya hanya untuk mencari file tersebut, dan matanya mengerjap tak percaya saat melihat judul file di tangannya kini. Changmin mengucek matanya meyakinkan ia tak salah lihat. Ia meringis senang dan mendudukkan dirinya ke lantai. Dengan bahagia membaca isi laporan itu. Tersenyum begitu membaca beberapa frase didalamnya yang ia nilai sanggup untuk menjatuhkan GP dalam sekejap. "…mesin pabrik wajib untuk segera diperbarui…kemungkinan kecelakaan kerja tinggi…tidak memenuhi standar operasi…kondisi kerja tidak memenuhi ketentuan hukum…"

Meski senang mendapatkan bukti untuk Yunho, tapi Changmin juga merasa sangat marah pada perusahaan itu. Mereka tahu kondisi pabriknya tidak layak beroperasi tapi tak melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya. Mereka justru membiarkannya sehingga membuat banyak pekerja mengalami kecelakaan.

Changmin baru saja selesai mengembalikan laporan-laporan yang telah ia keluarkan dari rak saat ia mendengar langkah kaki di luar ruang file. Walaupun ia yakin itu hanya penjaga yang sedang berkeliling, tapi ia tetap saja panik. Ia menunduk dan mencoba bersembunyi di pojokan ruang. Sayang, ia bergerak terlalu cepat dan menyenggol alat fotokopi. Dan dari atas alat itu jatuh sebuah perforator besi dan menghantam kepalanya.

Dan semua menjadi gelap.

-:-

Hwang Taejo tidak terlalu menyukai pekerjaannya, yaitu tidur sepanjang siang dan duduk sepanjang malam, yang mengharuskannya jauh dari sang putri meskipun mereka tinggal seatap. Ia tak pernah bisa menghadiri paduan suara ataupun drama yang diikuti putrinya. Jadi ia tak terlalu bahagia mendapatkan lembur di hari liburnya. Taejo tak terlalu peduli pada GP dan keamanan gedungnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya uang yang mereka berikan padanya.

Bosan, bosan, dan bosan yang ia rasakan selama bekerja di GP. Ia hanya duduk di pos dan berkeliling setiap satu jam. Tak banyak yang terjadi, hingga ia sering melewatkan jadwal kelilingnya untuk tidur atau berbincang dengan Kwangmin, tapi malam ini Kwangmin juga libur.

Taejo baru bangun dari tidurnya saat sadar ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia rasa sudah saatnya ia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, berkeliling gedung. Ia berdiri dan beranjak untuk memulai rutinitasnya: memeriksa pintu utama kemudian berkeliling gedung hingga ke belakang. Ia tak tahu untuk apa melakukan itu semua. Jarang ada kejadian pencurian di tempatnya bekerja, kecuali beberapa bulan lalu saat ada dua orang berjas tengah malam datang menggeledah ruang file di lantai lima dan membayarnya beberapa ratus ribu Won untuk menutup mulut. Ia melihat kembali salah satu dari mereka saat ia mendapat shift siang. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah pengacara pembela GP, seseorang dengan nama Shinmoo atau Shinwoo atau apalah.

Saat ia sudah berada di lantai lima, seperti biasa, ia hanya akan berkeliling memastikan tak ada seorangpun di sana. Begitu ia yakin lantai bersih ia berbalik ingin segera kembali ke posnya untuk tidur lagi atau mungkin membaca koran atau—

Pletak!

Taejo membeku, terkejut dengan suara yang tak biasa didengarnya. Ia pun kembali menuju ruang file di mana suara berasal. Menyorotkan senter ke sekeliling ruang hingga ujung sorot lampu senternya menangkap sosok remaja tergeletak di lantai ruangan, tak sadarkan diri di sebelah alat fotokopi. Sebuah perforator berada tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Ia mendekat, menepuk-nepuk pipi anak itu meski tak mendapatkan hasil. Yang pasti anak itu masih bernafas. Ia sungguh benci pekerjaannya, pikir Taejo sambil berusaha membangunkan anak itu. Ia ingin anak itu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tanggung jawabnya. Akhirnya anak itu menampakkan kesadaran, mengerjapkan mata dalam kebingungan, dan memegang kepalanya.

"Di mana aku?" tanya anak itu pelan.

"Kantor pusat GP Industries," jawab Taejo tegas. "Siapa namamu, Bocah?"

Anak itu masih mengerjap bingung untuk beberapa saat, membuat kesabaran Taejo habis. "Um, Changmin," jawabnya.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam di sini, Changmin?" tanya Taejo lagi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Changmin tak menjawab dan hanya duduk, berada di ambang ketidaksadaran.

"Baik, kau mau aku panggilkan polisi dan melaporkanmu untuk masuk tanpa izin atau aku bisa menelepon seseorang untuk menjemputmu?" Taejo berharap anak itu akan memilih opsi kedua sehingga ia bisa memeras orang itu untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Y..Yunho," jawab Changmin singkat. "Telp'nku.. Ini," lanjutnya menyerahkan telepon sebelum kembali tak sadarkan diri. Taejo menyambar ponsel itu dan mencari nama Yunho di buku telepon dan memencet tombol panggil.

"Jung Yunho," jawab seseorang tenang.

"Ini Hwang Taejo," kata Taejo sesopan mungkin. Ia menatap Changmin yang terkulai kembali ke lantai ruang file. "Dengar, kurasa ada milikmu yang tengah bersamaku saat ini…"

-:-

Yunho segera berlutut di sebelah Changmin begitu melihat anak itu duduk di lantai di depan pintu masuk, setengah sadar. Ia tak menghiraukan lelaki yang berdiri menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Lagi pula mengapa ia membiarkan Changmin duduk di bawah?

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho lembut. "Changmin, bisa kau mendengarku?" tanyanya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Changmin. Anak itu masih belum mau membuka matanya. "Ayo Changmin, buka matamu," pinta Yunho. Kekhawatiran jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

"Ayah?" Changmin bertanya membuka matanya yang tidak fokus, tak sadar siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Ini Yunho, Changmin," kata Yunho pelan. Salah satu ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Changmin yang dingin.

"Hai Yunho," sapa Changmin. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa aku di sini? Di mana ini?" runtutnya.

"Shh, tak apa. Apa kepalamu terbentur? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin berpikir sesaat sebelum tangannya menggapai puncak kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya tertekan oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia merasa ada yang lengket di tangannya. Matanya membulat panik begitu dilihatnya darah menodai sebagian telapaknya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Yunho dingin bergerak melepas Changmin.

"Yunho," panggil Changmin bertambah panik.

"Aku takkan ke mana-mana, Changmin," kata yunho meyakinkan. "Aku cuma mau bicara sebentar dengan temanmu di sana."

Yunho berdiri dan sekali lagi mata Changmin tertutup kembali.

"Berapa lama kau meninggalkannya seperti itu?" tanya Yunho pada Taejo. "Apa jadinya kalau lukanya serius. Ia bisa saja kehabisan darah, atau terkena gegar otak!"

"Dengar. Kalau kau mau anakmu tidak kenapa-kenapa harusnya kau bisa menjaganya untuk tidak berkeliaran malam-malam dan masuk ke kantor orang sembarangan. Dia," tunjuk Taejo pada Changmin, "bukan masalahku."

Yunho benar-benar marah pada lelaki di depannya. "Aku bisa membuat hidupmu sengsara jika aku mau," kata Yunho.

"Apa? Kau pikir pengacara sepertimu bisa menghancurkan hidupku? Kau lupa sesuatu—aku bisa dengan mudah menjebloskan anak itu ke penjara karena menyelinap kemari."

Yunho terdiam untuk sesaat, memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Penjaga itu cukup pintar untuk ia bodohi. Jika saja ia bukan orang br*ngs*k, ia bisa jadi pengacara handal. "Oke, bagaimana kalau aku tak perlu meminta kolegaku untuk mencari informasi tindak kejahatanmu dan kau tak perlu melaporkan Changmin? Bukankah kita berdua diuntungkan?"

Taejo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kita buat kesepakatan atau tidak sama sekali. Silakan saja kalau mau mencari catatan kriminalku. Aku yakin kau takkan menemukannya, mungkin sekali aku kena tilang sepuluh tahun lalu. Tapi, untuk anakmu itu, satu catatan kriminal saja takkan memuluskan langkahnya mendaftar ke perguruan tinggi manapun. Bukan begitu Tuan Jung?"

Yunho menyipitkan matanya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho pada akhirnya.

"Memangnya apa yang selalu orang inginkan di dunia ini? Uang tentu saja!"

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Taejo agar bisa cepat membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah," kata Yunho menggapai kantong belakangnya sebelum merasakannya kosong. Ia menutup matanya frustasi. Ia pasti meninggalkan dompetnya di taksi yang ia naiki tadi. Dompet yang berisi SIM, kartu kredit, dan uang tunai tiga juta Won, hasil kemenangannya bermain poker tadi.

Yunho tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk membuat kesepakatan baru dengan Taejo saat seseorang membuka pintu depan. Orang itu melihat ke arah Yunho, kemudian ke Taejo, lalu ke Changmin, dan kembali lagi ke Yunho.

"Maaf, Tuan, kurasa Anda meninggalkan ini di taksi saya tadi," kata orang itu menyerahkan dompet Yunho. Yunho lega karena itu adalah sopir taksi yang tadi ia naiki.

"Terima kasih—"

"Donghae."

"Terima kasih, Donghae," kata Yunho, menarik lima lembar ratusan Won dari dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Taejo. "Ini, dasar pemeras."

"Ow… Pemeras itu kasar sekali. Anggap saja ini donasi untuk pementasan drama putriku."

"Kau tutup mulutmu tentang kejadian malam ini, dan kita takkan punya masalah lagi, kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho. Taejo mengangguk dan mengantongi uang itu.

Yunho kembali mendekati Changmin. Perlahan mengguncang tubuh anak itu membangunkannya. "Changmin, ayo. Sudah waktunya bangun."

"Lima menit lagi," pinta Changmin. Yunho menariknya berdiri, melingkarkan lengan kanan Changmin ke bahunya. Ia kaget saat melihat Donghae cepat-cepat membantunya dengan menopang sisi kiri Changmin. Mereka membawa Changmin menuju taksi Donghae dan melesat ke rumah sakit. Changmin tidur kembali bersandarkan bahu Yunho di jok belakang. Tak berapa lama gedung rumah sakit sudah terlihat. Yunho turun bersama Changmin dan meminta Donghae menunggu mereka.

Di dalam, mereka bertemu kembali dengan Dokter Lee. Yunho rasa malam ini takkan bertambah menarik lagi dari ini.

-:-

Di depan apartemen, Yunho menyerahkan uang taksi dan beberapa uang ekstra, tapi Donghae menolaknya.

"Cukup uang taksinya saja. Saya akan segera kembali ke Mokpo dan menjadi nelayan di sana. Bekerja di Seoul cukup sulit. Ini minggu terakhir saya menjadi sopir taksi," jelas Donghae dan Yunho diam berpikir cukup keras. Donghae tampak seperti orang baik, ia mau mengembalikan dompetnya dan membantu membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit. Ia juga pengemudi yang cukup handal dan tahu jalan pintas hingga mereka cepat sampai ke rumah sakit dan apartemen.

"Kau tahu Hae—boleh kupanggi begitu?" Donghae mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari sopir pribadi. Apa kau tertarik?" tanya Yunho mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

Wajah Donghae terlihat senang. "Anda serius?" tanyanya menerima kartu nama Yunho. "Terima kasih, Tuan… Jung," lanjutnya membaca nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut.

"Cukup Yunho. Dan tak perlu formal denganku," kata Yunho menggendong Changmin di punggungnya. "Hubungi nomor itu besok dan bicaralah pada sekretarisku Jaejoong. Ia akan mempersiapkan semuanya untukmu."

Donghae mengangguk senang dan berpamitan pada Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas dan tersenyum merasakan nafas Changmin di lehernya. "Apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Bocah?" tanyanya yang dijawab Changmin dengan igauan tentang penguin.

* * *

.

**ChangKyu in Action, next chap**

.


	19. CHAPTER 19 – THE NINETEENTH NINE

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : maaf ya reader, kok fic ini jadi banyak banget chapternya ya? Maaf bila itu membuat bosan. Tapi Author senang masih ada yang setia nunggu saya update, domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Thx to: **shin min hyo, kyuwook, zira, FrankZ, AYUnhomin, vivi minnie, meile ichigo, asisten madjikan shim-jung, RAlitelary, OktavLuvJaejoong, cloud3024, yunppa, **and** chwangjung.** Spesial untuk **Park Minnie**, mohon cek inbox ya... :)

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 19 – THE NINETEENTH NINE**

"Jadi kesimpulan dari ceritamu adalah Oh Minsoo telah menggelapkan uang klien CLF karena istrinya terkena kanker dan ia bekerja sama dengan Kang Shinwoo untuk menjatuhkanku?" Yunho bertanya pada Changmin, ia mondar-mandir di depan tv.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak bohong! Aku mendengar semua itu, Yunho," Changmin berkata sungguh-sungguh dari sofa tempatnya duduk bersandar. Dua hari dari petualangan malam Changmin akhirnya anak itu memperoleh kembali kesadarannya dan bisa bercerita kepada Yunho alasan di balik aksinya mencari laporan itu.

"Aku percaya padamu, Changmin." Ucapan Yunho tak pelak memunculkan senyum lebar di wajah Changmin. "Aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai Oh Minsoo, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia bekerja sama dengan Kang Shinwoo merupakan sesuatu yang berada di luar dugaanku."

"Hanya saja, aku mengacaukan semuanya dan sekarang kita tidak punya bukti!" kata Changmin frustasi, mengacak rambutnya, lalu meringis kesakitan karena menyentuh luka di kepalanya yang belum pulih benar.

"Waktunya untuk obatmu," ucap Yunho melihat rasa sakit di wajah Changmin. Ia kemudian menuju ruang kerjanya dan kembali membawa dua pil untuk diberikan pada Changmin.

"Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya," kata Changmin bersikeras. "Kumohon Yunho, kau tahu aku tak menyukainya. Pil itu membuatku mengantuk."

"Terserah, kalau kau tak mau istirahat, kita bisa membicarakan tentang alasanmu memutuskan untuk menyelinap ke kantor GP dan mencuri dokumen mereka."

Changmin menjadi pucat. "Uh, kurasa kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Lebih baik aku segera meminum obatku dan cepat-cepat tidur—"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Changmin, menatap lurus ke kedua bola matanya.

"—sial," umpat Changmin merasa terpojokkan.

Yunho menjentikkan jarinya ke telinga Changmin mendengar umpatan itu. "Bahasa," katanya memperingatkan. "Oke, apa pembelaanmu?"

Changmin mencoba menghindari tatapan Yunho, tapi lelaki itu memandangnya intens. Changmin menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, karena aku pikir saat mengetahui semua itu kau akan mendatangi Oh Minsoo dan Kang Shinwoo dan menghajar mereka habis-habisan… atau lebih buruk lagi kau akan pergi ke GP sendiri dan tertangkap, dan kau akan dipenjara karena pencurian. Jadi aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu," suara Changmin melemah di ujung kalimat. Ia menunduk, merasa lebih tertarik pada karpet di bawahnya dari pada tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Changmin," Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti itu dan aku menghargainya. Tapi kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya—kau harus memercayakan semuanya padaku. Biarkan aku yang menghadapinya bukan malah kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan menyelinap ke sana."

"Tapi aku tak bisa hanya diam saja saat aku bisa melakukan sesuatu," bantah Changmin. "Apa kau masih mengizinkanku mengunjungi Ulleung?" tanya Changmin menggigit bibir.

"Aku tak tahu. Apa kau masih layak kuizinkan?" goda Yunho. Ia tak sungguh-sungguh meminta kembali hadiahnya untuk Changmin. Hanya ingin anak itu memikirkan kembali aksi nekatnya.

Changmin murung. "Yunho, aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku. Bahkan aku akan melakukannya lagi, jujur. Aku tahu bukan itu yang mau kau dengar, tapi… kau sudah melakukan banyak untukku beberapa bulan ini. Aku seperti melihat kesempatan untuk membalas itu semua. Jadi jika kau ingin aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi, maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kalaupun kau mau meminta lagi hadiah parjalanan ke Ulleung itu, silakan saja."

Yunho diam, berharap bisa meminta saran dari buku panduan orang tua yang sedang tidak ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Oke, kau masih boleh ikut ke Ulleung jika kau bisa menjaga tingkah lakumu beberapa bulan ke depan. Kurasa gegar otak ringanmu sudah cukup menjadi hukuman atas kelakuanmu. Hanya, berjanjilah untuk jujur padaku bila ada hal seperti ini lagi."

Changmin mengangguk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta obat yang masih dipegang Yunho. Sepertinya ia memang harus beristirahat.

Yunho menarik selimut dari ujung sofa dan memberikannya pada Changmin usai anak itu menegak obat dan air minum satu gelas penuh.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku yakin kau tak mau berpindah ke ruanganmu sendiri," jawab Yunho.

"Di sana tidak ada tv," Changmin beralasan. Ia hanya senang tidur di mana ia masih bisa mendengar Yunho mondar-mandir di sekitarnya. Itu adalah lagu pengantar tidur favorit Changmin.

-:-

Pagi sebelum sidang adalah pagi paling mencekam, menurut pendapat Changmin. Pagi itu dingin dan mendung. Changmin bangun dan hanya ingin kembali menggulung diri dalam selimutnya, menganggap hari ini tak pernah terjadi. Ia cemas dan merasa bersalah meninggalkan file itu di kantor GP. Andai ia sempat menyembunyikannya di balik jaket, pasti Yunho akan menang dengan mudah hari ini. Perutnya mual dan ia merasa ingin muntah.

Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur demi Yunho dan kakeknya. Tak menikmati mandi pagi karena ia terus memikirkan waktunya bersama Yunho telah habis. Ia akan segera kembali tinggal bersama kakek.

Changmin memutuskan ia akan fokus dengan sidang terlebih dahulu dan mencemaskan kepulangannya bersama kakek Shim nanti. Changmin mengeringkan tubuhnya dan segera mengenakan setelan jas satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Kini ia benar-benar merasa seperti mini-Yunho.

Changmin telah siap dan ia menyemangati diri untuk menghadapi sidang hari ini. Dengan mantap ia melangkahkan kaki ke dapur di mana sudah ada Yunho di sana bersama… Kyuhyun?

"Kyu?" panggil Changmin kaget.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum melambaikan tangan. "Hai, Min. Aku malas ke sekolah hari ini, sedang ada pekan budaya di sana dan kau tahu aku tak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu. Jadi, aku minta ayahku menurunkanku di tempatmu saja," jelas Kyuhyun. Anak itu lalu kembali ke kegiatannya semula, memotong-motong roti bakar yang disajikan Yunho.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menjadikan dapur Yunho pelarianmu?" tanya Changmin mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, sebagai teman yang baik, aku akan menemanimu menjalani sidang nanti."

"Wewan wan waik?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut penuh roti. Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata-kata aneh Changmin.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara!" perintah Yunho. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke pengadilan lebih awal, mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan para saksi. "Aku mau berangkat dulu. Kalian nanti akan diantar oleh Hae," pamitnya sembari meletakkan segelas susu ke hadapan Changmin.

"Oke," Changmin mengangguk. "Semoga sukses, Yunho," kata Changmin pelan.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, lalu pergi.

Changmin tersenyum, lalu meminum susunya. Akan tetapi jarinya merasakan sesuatu di dasar gelas. Secarik kertas terlipat dengan pesan di dalamnya. Pasti Yunho yang menulis ini.

-Jangan khawatir, Changmin. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Angkat kepalamu—pengacara hebat pantang putus asa.-

Changmin menggigit bibirnya dan melipat kembali kertas itu, lalu menyimpannya di dalam kantong jas.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun, heran melihat Changmin terdiam.

"Tak apa," jawab Changmin sambil berdehem. "Susunya panas," lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup memikirkan sidang.

"Jadi bagaimana kepalamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Sudah lebih baik," jawabnya. Ia lalu menceritakan kronologi bagaimana ia bisa terluka. "Aku merasa bodoh. Aku menyelinap ke sana tanpa berkonsultasi dulu dengan Yunho, dan sekarang Yunho lah yang menanggung konsekuensinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk bersimpati. "Paling tidak ia tahu kau hanya ingin sedikit menolong."

"Ya, tapi jika ia tidak memenangkan kasus ini karena ia tidak punya laporan itu, maka itu jadi kesalahanku. Aku berharap aku sempat menyembunyikannya sebelum aku pingsan," kata Changmin merasa tak berguna.

Di tengah kegalauannya, Changmin tidak sadar Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Min," suara Kyuhyun aneh menahan senyum. "Apa kau membaca laporan itu sebelum kau pingsan?"

"Yeah," jawab Changmin perlahan, tak yakin arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Itu berarti kau sudah punya laporannya!" teriak Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Di kepalamu, dasar idiot! Kau ingat kata demi katanya 'kan? Jadi, kau bisa mendiktekannya padaku, dan aku akan mengetikkannya untukmu. Dan Yunho bisa menggunakannya untuk membuat Shinwoo mengakui bahwa ia menyembunyikan bukti—benar, kita tidak punya laporan aslinya, tapi Shinwoo takkan tahu itu dan ia mau tak mau akan mengakui ia telah menyembunyikan bukti saat Yunho membacakan kutipan laporan yang asli!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sesaat. "Kyu…, kau jenius!" teriaknya.

"Ayo, kita harus cepat, kau harus segera menyerahkannya pada Yunho."

Changmin mengangguk semangat dan menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang kerja Yunho di mana ada komputer. Mereka sudah siap membuat laporan asli tapi palsu itu.

"Kau yakin kau tak keberatan mengetikkan apa yang aku diktekan? Banyak sekali, Kyu!"

"Tak masalah. Otakmu itu langka, Min. Aku merasa menjadi manusia langka bisa menjadi saksi bagaimana otakmu bekerja."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum kemenangan sebelum mulai bekerja. Changmin merasa beban berat terangkat dari bahunya saat ia mendiktekan Kyuhyun tiap kalimat dalam laporan uji keselamatan GP Industries. Terima kasih pada ide brilian Kyuhyun, kini mereka punya bukti kuat untuk memenangkan sidang.

-:-

"Tuan Kang," panggil hakim tegas. "Apa pembelaan Anda?"

Kang Shinwoo tampak kebingungan, sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun harus menahan ledakan tawa mereka dari bangku pengunjung. Mereka menerobos ruang sidang setengah jam yang lalu dengan Changmin memeluk laporan yang dibuat Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Dengan semangat ia menyerahkannya pada Yunho sebelum duduk di samping Shim Kangin.

Yunho meminta Shinwoo duduk sebagai saksi setelah menerima laporan itu, lalu membacakannya keras-keras di tengah ruang sidang. Tentu saja, wajah Shinwoo pucat pasi saat Yunho mulai membaca isi laporan itu, termasuk beberapa frase memberatkan bagi GP Industries, "…mesin pabrik wajib untuk segera diperbarui…, kemungkinan kecelakaan kerja tinggi…, tidak memenuhi standar operasi…, kondisi kerja tidak memenuhi ketentuan hukum…."

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Jung jelas mendapatkan laporan tersebut melalui tindakan kriminal. Semacam pencurian," gagas Shinwoo yang terlihat tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

Hakim menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Jadi Anda mengakui bahwa laporan itu memang ada selama ini dan Anda menyembunyikannya?"

Shinwoo membuka mulutnya, sadar ia salah mengeluarkan argumen. Ia tampak ingin protes, matanya menatap nanar seluruh pengunjung sidang.

"Saya ingatkan, Tuan Kang, Anda berada di bawah sumpah saat ini. Saya harapkan Anda berkata jujur," tegas sang hakim.

Shinwoo membeku untuk beberapa saat. "Ya," kata Shinwoo akhirnya mengaku, benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membela dirinya. "Laporan itu harusnya sudah hancur, aku tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya!" teriaknya menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

Ruang sidang pun akhirnya menjadi ricuh, memaksa hakim mengetokkan palunya berkali-kali meminta pengunjung yang terdiri dari pekerja GP, para saksi, dan wartawan untuk tenang. Changmin memperoleh pelukan hangat dari sang kakek dan tos lima jari dari Kyuhyun. Kakek tampak sehat tanpa tongkatnya, dan Changmin merasakan bahagia luar biasa saat itu.

Hiruk pikuk masih tetap berlanjut. Changmin rasa ini adalah berita besar karena banyak yang menyangka sidang akan berlangsung alot selama beberapa minggu ke depan, bukannya beberapa jam. Tapi apa mau di kata, GP telah kalah, walaupun masih harus ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut tentang laporan yang 'hilang' dan testimoni dari beberapa saksi. Tak ada yang bisa menolong mereka setelah pengakuan pengacara mereka sendiri bahwa mereka telah menyembunyikan bukti untuk kasus itu. Semoga para korban mendapatkan kompensasi yang layak dari GP dan mengakhiri semuanya.

Akan tetapi Changmin sadar bahwa semua telah berakhir, ia akan kembali bersama kakeknya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia senang, tapi semua akan berbeda dengan statusnya dengan Yunho. Pasti tetap ada perbedaan antara saat mereka tinggal bersama dan saat mereka tak lagi satu atap. Bagaimanapun, Yunho adalah lelaki dewasa 30 tahun, ia mungkin takkan mau menyaksikan tayang ulang SNL bersama anak 14 tahun yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Dan ia sendiri harus membiasakan diri mengerjakan PR tanpa harus mendapat pertanyaan pasal-pasal dari Yunho dan tak perlu memakan roti bakar gosong buatannya lagi.

Dan Changmin tidak suka perubahan, tapi kini ia harus mengalaminya lagi setelah ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Semua bayangan-bayangan ke depan muncul dalam benaknya membuat Changmin diam di tengah keramaian ruang sidang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Changminnie?" tanya Kangin melihat Changmin melamun setelah lima menit lalu tampak riang.

"Iya, aku tak apa, Kek!" jawabnya, menunjukkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kangin menatapnya mengerti dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi hakim yang merasa kericuhan tak bisa dihentikan, memukulkan palunya hingga patah. Seketika ruang sidang menjadi hening. Hakim memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan sidang selama satu jam lalu meminta Yunho dan Shinwoo untuk ikut ke ruangannya.

Saat orang-orang mulai meninggalkan ruangan sidang, mata Changmin mencari-cari sosok Yunho. akhirnya ia melihat lelaki itu tengah sibuk membereskan dokumennya dari meja. Merasa mata Changmin menatapnya, Yunho mendongak dan melihat ke kedua manik mata Changmin. Ia melambaikan salinan laporan yang dibuat Kyuhyun dan tersenyum bangga, mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Changmin. Changmin membalas itu semua dengan senyuman kecil, masih menatap Yunho yang mengikuti hakim keluar ruangan.

Yunho kembali ke kerumunan yang dibuat Changmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Lee Minki, dan seorang lagi korban kecelakaan kerja GP, Park Eunhee, dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ruang sidang sudah sepi saat itu.

"Kami sudah mendapat kesepakatan!" kata Yunho. "Aku membuat mereka sepakat dengan satu milyar Won untuk masing-masing dari kalian. Mereka akan mengalami kebangkrutan karena skandal ini, jadi mereka diperintahkan untuk memberi kompensasi pada seluruh pekerjanya dan membayarkan pesangon hingga mereka mendapat pekerjaan lain. Kebangkrutan mereka akan diumumkan begitu semua tanggungan itu mereka selesaikan. Dan SM Industries, pesaing mereka kemungkinan besar akan menyerap seluruh aset dan tenaga kerja yang mereka miliki. Jadi, semua akan selesai bila kalian setuju dengan kesepakatan ini," jelasnya lebih lengkap. Mereka bertiga mengangguk cepat dengan penawaran itu.

"Satu milyar Won," seru Minki tak percaya. "Itu cukup untukku pensiun dan membayar biaya kuliah semua cucuku," lanjutnya dibalas anggukan oleh Kangin dan Eunhee.

Kangin tersenyum memeluk Changmin erat. Mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Tak ada lagi kekhawatiran bagaimana mengisi meja makan atau saluran air dihentikan. Mereka bisa membayar biaya rehab Kangin yang super mahal itu. Dan kini Kangin ataupun Changmin tak perlu cemas tentang masa depan pendidikan Changmin. Ia dipastikan bisa masuk universitas mana saja yang diinginkannya.

"Aku menerimanya," kata kangin, diikuti Minki dan Eunhee.

"Bagus," kata Yunho puas. "Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi nanti, sekarang saatnya merayakan kemenangan kita!"

Mereka semua dibawa Yunho ke restoran mahal yang pasti langganan para jutawan. Di tengah kebahagiaan semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu, Changmin hanya diam mencabik-cabik daging di hadapannya, sesekali tersenyum atau menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dengan sepatah-dua patah kata tanpa antusias. Ia hanya tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya atas apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia hanya merasa ia tidak siap meninggalkan apartemen Yunho. Ia rasa ia takkan pernah siap untuk itu.

* * *

.

"Wewan wan waik?"

maksud Changmin adalah

"Teman yang baik?"

:D

.

Mohon pencerahannya ya Reader!


	20. CHAPTER 20 – THE TWENTIETH GOODBYE

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : thx to **gdtop, cloud3024, kyuwook, FrankZ, Silent reader, shin min hyo, DewiDestriaPutri, OktavLuvJaejoong, nureazizah, vivi minnie, zira, RAlitelary, yunppa, Park Minnie, AYUNhomin, kyukyukyute,** dan **kim mymi**

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 20 – THE TWENTIETH GOODBYE**

"Aku pulang dengan Kakek malam ini?" tanya Changmin pada Kangin. Berusaha bertanya sebiasa mungkin, tak memperlihatkan emosi yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Bagaimanapun ini malam pertama Kangin kembali dari panti rehab dan Changmin merasa tak seharusnya kakeknya itu sendirian.

"Terserah padamu, Changmin," jawab Kangin tersenyum.

Changmin ingin membuat keputusan sebelum dipotong oleh Yunho. "Kenapa kau tak kembali ke apartemenku, Changmin?" tanyanya meletakkan tangannya di pundak Changmin. "Kau kan juga harus berberes, mengepak pakaianmu. Jadi, bukannya lebih baik kau kembali besok? Apa kau sudah tidak tahan tinggal denganku satu malam lagi?"

Changmin melihat ke arah Kangin meminta persetujuan dan Kangin mengangguk tersenyum. Changmin membalas senyum itu dan menoleh ke arah Yunho mengangguk. Bersyukur masih memiliki satu malam lagi bersama Yunho sebelum menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka takkan tinggal bersama lagi.

Dan Changmin pun tampak murung selama melipat pakaian-pakaiannya yang masih teronggok di keranjang cucian. Saat ia selesai, ia duduk di depan tv diikuti oleh Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ide yang sangat cemerlang dari Kyuhyun, dan terima kasih juga untuk memori fotografismu, Changmin," kata Yunho. "Tanpa itu semua, sidang akan berlangsung lebih lama, lebih alot, dan aku tak tahu apa bisa berakhir memuaskan seperti ini. Jadi, terima kasih. Kau akan jadi pengacara hebat suatu saat nanti, Bocah."

Normalnya Changmin akan tersipu mendengar pujian langsung dari Yunho seperti itu. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia ingin sidang itu berlangsung lebih lama, meskipun ia juga senang pihaknya mendapat kompensasi yang begitu besar. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menawarkan senyum kecil pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho ingin melihat senyum yang sebenarnya dari anak itu.

"Kau tahu, pintu kantorku masih terbuka untukmu kalau kau masih mau berkunjung tiap pulang sekolah," kata Yunho.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. Ia tahu ia takkan sering mengunjungi kantor CLF. Akan terasa berat kembali ke tempat itu setelah ia tak lagi tinggal bersama Yunho.

"Besok adalah hari yang besar, ya? Kau senang bisa kembali bersama kakekmu?" Yunho masih berusaha membuat Changmin kembali seperti ia yang biasanya.

"Yeah," kata Changmin, tersenyum kecil lagi sebelum kembali menekuk mukanya murung.

"Kalau begitu berhenti cemberut!" perintah Yunho agak sebal. "Ayolah…. Ini malam terakhirmu di sini, kau mau nonton film apa?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, ayo ke atap saja," ajak Changmin. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih interaktif bersama Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar permintaan Changmin. "Ambil jaketmu, aku akan buatkan kopi panas," kata Yunho semangat.

Changmin sangat bersyukur atas malam terakhir ini, karena ia mendapat satu kesempatan lagi untuk menjadi anak yang tak harus memikul beban berat di pundaknya. Dan selama ia menghabiskan malam terakhir bersama Yunho membuat cerita-cerita aneh orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bawah sana, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah Yunho akan merindukan suasana seperti ini nanti?

-:-

"Oke, kurasa sudah semua," kata Changmin pelan sebelum mengangkat tas ranselnya ke pundak.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat tas Changmin yang lain. Changmin mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruang kerja Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Yunho pun sama. Yunho tak menegur Changmin yang memasukkan kaos SNU-nya ke dalam ransel, meski ia melihat sendiri anak itu melakukannya. Dan ia juga tak menegur Changmin yang tidak merapikan selimutnya seperti biasa, seperti ia akan kembali ke sana nanti. Ia juga tak berniat mengambil trofi Changmin yang terpajang di ruang tv saat mereka melewatinya.

Ya, tak satupun dari mereka ingin berbicara saat ini. Changmin merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan ikatannya dengan Yunho begitu erat hingga terasa sakit saat dilepaskan. Ia juga marah pada Yunho yang jelas begitu peduli padanya, tapi tak tampak menginginkan Changmin tetap tinggal bersamanya. Dan itu menyakitkan. Yang Changmin inginkan adalah Yunho berkata ia akan merindukan Changmin, atau lebih baik lagi, ia ingin Changmin tetap tinggal bersamanya. Tapi Yunho tak mengatakan apapun saat mereka meninggalkan apartemen menuju mobil. Jadi Changmin-pun juga hanya diam.

-:-

Yunho berharap Changmin akan mengatakan sesuatu. Apapun.

Tapi anak itu membisu selama perjalanan menuju apartemen lamanya.

Ketika mereka mencapai depan apartemen, Yunho harus menahan keinginannya untuk memutar balik ke apartemennya lagi. Turun dari mobil, ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari segerombolan anak bertindik yang ada di luar pagar apartemen. Ia senang Kangin dan Changmin mendapatkan kompensasi yang cukup besar dari GP sehingga bisa segera pindah dari tempat ini ke apartemen yang lebih aman, atau mungkin rumah sederhana untuk mereka berdua bila uang kompensasi sudah mereka terima.

Sampai di depan pintu, Changmin mendorong benda persegi panjang itu dan menahannya agar Yunho dapat masuk. Yunho perhatikan ruangan sederhana apartemen itu. Beberapa foto Changmin dari berbagai usia terpajang di dinding. Menemukan foto keluarga lengkap Changmin, membuatnya tertarik untuk mengenal mereka yang telah membawa Changmin ke dunia ini, sayang padanya, dan mencintainya setulus hati. Kemudian suara Kangin menginterupsi keasyikan Yunho.

"Changmin, Yunho, kalian sudah datang," sapa Kangin ramah. "Changmin, ajak Yunho ke kamarmu supaya ia bisa meletakkan tasmu di sana."

"Oh—ya," kata Changmin yang baru sadar Yunho masih berdiri menenteng tasnya. "Pintunya di sebelah sini," bimbing Changmin ke kamarnya.

Yunho masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil dan tak bisa manahan seringaiannya. "Oke, ini kamarmu. Pasti ada kasur di sekitar sini bukan?" tanyanya.

Wajah Changmin memerah mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat berberes. Kau bisa meletakkan tasku di mana saja."

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Ia lalu meletakkan tas Changmin di atas tumpukan buku. Ia tak yakin apa yang berada di bawah tumpukan itu. Entah meja atau tempat tidur. Keduanya lalu diam dalam suasana gugup.

"Kurasa ini waktunya," Changmin mengawali. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya Yunho. Tak banyak orang yang dengan senang hati membukakan pintu rumah mereka untuk orang asing sepertiku selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi, terima kasih, kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat suatu saat nanti."

"Changmin," panggil Yunho serius, melangkahkan kaki lebih dekat pada Changmin. "Ini sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Kau pantas memiliki rumah yang layak. Dan aku senang bisa memberikannya saat kakekmu tidak ada."

Mata Changmin sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang, jadi ia menutup jarak tubuhnya dengan Yunho, memeluk lelaki itu erat. "Selamat tinggal, Yunho," gumamnya di leher Yunho, kemudian melepaskan pelukan itu begitu saja dan berlalu ke dapur di mana kakeknya berada.

Baginya salah merasa sedih seperti ini. Yunho bukan ayahnya. Suatu hari nanti Yunho akan menikah dan memiliki putra, darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia tak membutuhkan orang asing untuk menjadi keluarganya, meski Junsu sempat mengatakan demikian.

"Kau mau makan malam di sini, Yunho?" tanya Kangin pada Yunho yang mengikuti langkah Changmin ke dapur. Ia masih shock dengan pelukan kilat Changmin barusan. Ia merasa Changmin sangat senang bisa kembali bersama kakeknya, dan ia mungkin tak menginginkan Yunho untuk lama-lama berada di apartemennya, mengganggu acara reuni keluarga kecil itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Tuan Shim," tolak Yunho.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kangin lagi agak kecewa.

Mata Yunho mencari Changmin yang pura-pura asyik dengan kegiatannya mengupas mentimun untuk acar. "Saya ingin, tapi saya ada urusan," Yunho beralasan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak bisa. Tapi kau tidak bisa menolak makan malam di sini saat aku harus menandatangani surat-surat kompensasi itu."

"Ide yang bagus," Yunho tersenyum. "Changmin," panggilnya membuat Changmin menoleh, memperlihatkan matanya yang sayu. "Aku serius tentang tawaranku tadi malam. Aku berharap melihatmu di kantor CLF sepulang sekolah."

Changmin tersenyum lemah. "Tentu saja."

-:-

Changmin tak pernah muncul di firma minggu itu. Dan ia juga tak berada di apartemen saat Yunho mampir menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani Kangin.

-:-

"Suasana hatimu cerah sekali hari ini," suara dari interkom makin membuat Yunho menekuk mukanya. Ia sudah kehabisan suara meneriaki para pekerja magang di kantornya.

"Kuharap kau sedang bercanda, Jae," balas Yunho sedikit marah. "Kenapa orang-orang itu tak kompeten? Aku hanya butuh partner yang bisa membantuku memenangkan sidang JW Group. Apa itu permintaan yang sulit?" ia menghela nafas, memijit-mijit keningnya. Ini minggu yang berat bagi Yunho. Ia harus meyakinkan hakim bahwa Shinwoo dan Minsoo-lah yang telah menyembunyikan bukti laporan itu. Mau tak mau ia harus menjadikan Hwang Taejo sebagai saksinya, dan penjaga itu tahu ia bisa memanfaatkan situasi tersebut. Sebuah cek dengan banyak angka nol adalah yang harus Yunho korbankan demi terbukanya mulut Taejo.

Juga ia telah memberi tahu Siwon tentang ulah Minsoo yang menggelapkan uang klien mereka yang bisa mengakibatkan tercorengnya nama Yunho di CLF. Siwon memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga mereka memiliki bukti kuat untuk mengeluarkan Minsoo, meskipun presiden direktur muda itu tetap akan menutup biaya pengobatan istri Minsoo.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak-teriak? Itu tidak profesional, dan membosankan. Orang membosankan suka berteriak, Yunho," kata Jaejoong santai yang membuat Yunho ingin melemparkan benda apapun di dekatnya ke arah sepupunya itu. "Ayo, mengakulah, kau merindukan Changmin. Kau tahu ia pasti bisa membantumu menemukan celah dalam kasus JW seminggu yang lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya."

"Aku tidak merindukannya," respon Yunho cepat.

"Oh, aku percaya itu. Kau sama sekali tak merindukannya," Jaejoong berkata. "Maksudku, kau tak pernah terlihat mengharapkan seseorang muncul dari balik pintu kantormu 'kan? Dan kau jelas-jelas tidak membeli keripik kentang favorit Changmin, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu ia mampir kemari. Dan jika aku mampir ke apartemenmu, aku takkan menemukan tempat tidur Changmin di ruang kerjamu, bukan?"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, Jae!"

"Oh, Yunho, tak ada yang salah dengan merindukan Changmin. Ia adalah bagian penting untukmu selama beberapa bulan ini. Kau sudah begitu lekat denganya, dan kini ia tak pernah muncul lagi dan itu membuatmu kehilangan peran dalam kehidupannya. Tak apa, aku juga merindukan kucing kecilku, dan aku tahu kau juga. Sulitkah mengakui kau rindu padanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mungkin," jawab Yunho. "Jae, ada alasan kenapa ia tak pernah datang lagi ke kantor seperti yang aku minta—yaitu ia tidak mau melakukannya. Dan ia menghindariku saat aku mengantarkan surat-surat yang harus ditandatangani kakeknya. Ia tak ada jadwal ekstrakurikuler hari itu, meski itu alasan yang ia berikan pada Kangin. Anak itu sengaja menghindariku. Tapi tak apa, karena itu keputusannya dan aku menghormati itu. Tapi itu sulit untuk kuterima, jadi berhenti menjadikanku leluconmu."

"Oh, Yunho," Jaejoong berkata lembut. "Aku tak bermaksud menjadikanmu lelucon. Dan kurasa kau salah mengerti alasan Changmin tak pernah muncul di sini. Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa ia mungkin juga sulit menerima keadaan baru ini? Aku yakin ia takut membuatmu merasa masih memiliki tanggung jawab terhadapnya. Kau mengenal Changmin, 'kan? Ia tak pernah mau menjadi beban bagi orang lain."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu," aku Yunho.

"Jadi apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mencarinya dan mengajaknya berbicara," jawab Yunho sebelum interkom terputus. Hanya satu yang bisa memutus interkom itu. Waktu Serius Yunho. Waktu di mana Yunho tak ingin diganggu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

-:-

Jujur, Changmin senang tinggal kembali bersama Kangin. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia juga merindukan Yunho. Ia tahu kakeknya juga khawatir padanya. Tak jarang Kangin memintanya mampir ke kantor Yunho, tapi tak pernah ia lakukan. Sore itu saat ia melihat mobil Yunho terparkir di depan apartemen, ia naiki kembali sepedanya menuju perpustakaan umum, melahap buku sastra tebal di sana untuk mengalihkan pikirannya. Mengirim pesan pada kakeknya ia ada ekstrakurikuler sore itu.

Beberapa kali ia lewat di depan kantor CLF, tapi tak pernah berhenti di sana, meski hampir saja ia membuang sepedanya dan naik ke ruangan Yunho dan memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi ia selalu urung melakukan itu. Bagaimana jika Yunho tak menginginkannya seperti ia menginginkan Yunho? Ia tak ingin menjadi beban Yunho, ia juga tak ingin ditolak olehnya. Jadi, ia takkan mengganggu kehidupan pengacara itu lagi.

Sayangnya, ia sulit untuk menyembunyikan wajah murungnya di hadapan Kangin. Kangin merasa sudah saatnya ia membuat semuanya jelas. Makan malam itu terasa berbeda karena Kangin terlihat begitu serius, membuat Changmin menjadi gugup. Ada apa ini?

"Changmin, duduklah," perintah Kangin. "Kita harus bicara."

* * *

**.**

**dua chap lagi diharapkan selesai**

**.**


	21. CHAPTER 21 – THE TWENTY-FIRST REVELATION

Author : thenewbie (at IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : thx to **cloud3024, gdtop, OktavLuvJaejoong, vivi minnie, RAlitelary, AYUnhomin, shin min hyo, yunppa, kyuwook, Guest, asisten madjikan shim-jung, Park Minnie, Kame chan, FrankZ, **and** HoMin 'eL**

saya jangan dimarahi lagi ya T.T ini sudah lebih panjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya :)

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 21 – THE TWENTY-FIRST REVELATION**

"Um, apa aku melakukan kesalahan Kek?" tanya Changmin was-was, dalam otaknya memutar berbagai kejadian terakhir yang dilaluinya, dan ia tak mengingat apapun yang dapat membuatnya berada dalam masalah.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak Changminnie. Tenang saja, Kakek hanya mau bicara sedikit denganmu," kata Kangin menenangkan Changmin. Ia lantas tersenyum melihat Changmin yang hanya duduk memandang makanan di depannya gugup. "Ayo makanlah. Kau itu sudah seperti tulang terbungkus kulit saja."

Mendengar itu, Changmin mengerucutkan bibir dan mulai mengambil makanan-makanan lezat di hadapannya. Ini tidak biasa, kakeknya menyiapkan makanan yang bisa dikatakan mewah malam itu. "Oke Kek! Aku makan sekarang. Kakek mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Changmin.

Kangin menghela nafas saat ia melihat Changmin hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya, tak tampak nafsu makannya seperti biasa. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Minnie? Kau tampak begitu lelah akhir-akhir ini. Apa ada masalah?"

"Apa maksud Kakek? Aku baik-baik saja," Changmin tahu jawabannya tak cukup meyakinkan Kangin.

"Yunho menelepon hari ini, menanyakan apa kau baik-baik saja," Kangin berkata langsung ke pokok permasalahan. "Kakek sedang tidak di rumah, jadi ia hanya meninggalkan pesan. Lalu Kakek balik meneleponnya, Kakek sampaikan bahwa Kakek tidak tahu mengapa kau tak pernah mampir di kantornya dan Kakek akan membicarakan hal itu denganmu. Dan Kakek juga mengundangnya makan malam minggu depan." Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya, merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia menghindar dari Yunho. Yunho tak memiliki salah apapun padanya. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasa sedikit bahagia mengetahui Yunho masih mempedulikannya. Ia juga tiba-tiba merasa gugup memikirkan tentang makan malam dengan Yunho minggu depan.

"Um, ya. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mampir ke kantornya belakangan ini. Aku sangat sibuk dengan…" Changmin menggerakkan tangannya memutar menunjuk sekeliling apartemen.

Kangin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum geli. "Apa? Yang pasti bukan merapikan kamarmu," kata Kangin yang membuat wajah Changmin merona karena malu.

"Ya… Kakek kan tahu, aktivitas sekolah. Tugas-tugas yang sulit."

"Shim Changmin, kau tak pernah punya masalah dengan 'tugas-tugas yang sulit' seumur hidupmu," Kangin menekankan. "Ayolah, Jagoan…. Tak ada salahnya kau mengakui kau sulit untuk kembali ke kehidupan kita semula, setelah apa yang kau lalui beberapa bulan ini bersama Yunho. Hubungan kalian spesial, dan itu takkan menyakiti perasaanku jika kau mengakui kau senang tinggal bersamanya. Kakek hanya ingin kau bahagia."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, kurasa aku merindukannya," katanya pelan, "tapi hanya sedikit," tambahnya buru-buru. "Dan aku sudah bilang pada Kakek, aku sedang sibuk di sekolah jadi tak bisa mengunjungi kantornya. Itu saja. Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan soal ini lagi?" pintanya.

Kangin menghela nafas. Ia tak ingin menekan Changmin lebih jauh atau anak itu akan semakin menutup dirinya.

"Baiklah," Kangin menyerah. "Hal lain yang ingin Kakek bicarakan denganmu adalah tentang Park Jungsoo."

"Hm?" Changmin memiringkan kepalanya agak bingung dengan topik yang jauh melenceng. "Ada apa dengan Park Jungsoo?" Ia ingat lelaki yang usianya tak terpaut jauh dengan kakeknya itu. Mereka cukup akrab sebagai tetangga satu daerah di Sancheong.

"Kau masih ingat peternakan ayamnya bukan?"

Pikiran Changmin langsung melayang ke anak-anak ayam yang sering ia beri makan setiap ia berkunjung ke sana bersama kakeknya saat ia masih kecil. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku kan sering bermain ke sana. Kenapa memangnya Kek? Apa ia bangkrut?" tanya Changmin agak khawatir.

"Apa? Um, tidak, tidak." Jelas tampak kelegaan di wajah Changmin mendengar jawaban Kangin. "Sebenarnya ia mengajakku untuk membantunya di peternakan. Ia tahu Kakek cukup banyak tahu tentang ternak bebek. Park Jungsoo ingin mengembangkan usahanya dengan membuat peternakan bebek. Jadi, ia mengajak Kakek untuk menjadi bagian dari pengembangan usahanya itu. Dan Kakek sudah menyetujuinya, tapi Kakek juga bilang padanya Kakek akan membicarakan ini dulu denganmu dan meminta persetujuan darimu sebelum memulai semuanya. Dan jika kau tak setuju, maka Kakek bisa membatalkan semuanya, kita bisa memulai usaha lain di sini. Bagaimanapun, Sancheong itu jauh dari Seoul, dan Kakek mengerti bila kau tetap ingin tinggal di sini. Tak masalah untuk Kakek, Kakek hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Um…. Beri aku sedikit waktu, Kek," kata Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap kakeknya dalam. Di usia seperti itu harusnya kakeknya tidak perlu bekerja keras dan hanya menikmati hari tuanya. Apa lagi kakeknya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi Changmin tahu kakeknya menggemari bidang peternakan sejak dahulu, adalah impian kakeknya bisa memiliki peternakan sendiri. Changmin bimbang harus bagaimana. "Apa pekerjaan itu takkan mengganggu kesehatan Kakek?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Kakek hanya perlu memberikan pengarahan pada pekerja-pekerja di sana," Kangin menjawab, tahu kekhawatiran yang terlihat di kedua sinar mata Changmin. "Dengar, Changmin. Kakek tahu batas kekuatan fisik Kakek, kau tak perlu mencemaskan itu. Kau hanya perlu fokus pada pendidikanmu."

"Apa Kakek menginginkanku untuk ikut pindah ke sana?" pertanyaan paling berat yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Changmin, meluncur juga dari mulutnya.

"Itu salah satu pilihan yang bisa kau pilih. Pilihan yang lain adalah kau bisa tetap tinggal dan menyelesaikan sekolahmu di sini. Tentu saja, pilihan ini membutuhkan kesediaan seseorang selain kita berdua."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mencari simpul pembicaraan kakeknya. "Oh," katanya setelah ia sadar maksud ucapan Kangin. "Oh. Kakek…, Kakek ingin aku tinggal bersama Yunho selama masa sekolah, dan menyusul Kakek saat libur?"

"Kakek rasa itu yang paling masuk akal," jawab Kangin. "Akan tetapi Changmin, apa kau benar-benar tak keberatan?"

"Jika itu membuat Kakek senang, aku tak keberatan. Changmin tahu Kakek gemar dengan bidang itu."

"Tapi ini bukan tentang kebahagiaan Kakek, Minnie. Kebahagiaanmu-lah prioritas Kakek."

"Asal Kakek bahagia, aku juga akan merasakan yang sama," kata Changmin tersenyum.

"Kini kita punya cukup uang untuk mendaftar di universitas favoritmu, meski Kakek yakin mereka juga punya program beasiswa untuk anak-anak dengan kelebihan sepertimu. Kakek ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Changmin, meski Kakek juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nanti, tapi keputusan tetap ada pada dirimu."

"Bukan Kek. Keputusan ada di tangan Yunho. Bagaimana bila ia tak menginginkanku tinggal bersamanya lagi?" tanyanya pelan, akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarnya selama ini, menghalangi dirinya sendiri untuk berharap bisa kembali tinggal bersama Yunho.

"Oh, Changmin," Kangin menggenggam tangan Changmin. "Kakek juga tidak bisa memastikan soal itu. Tapi Kekek berani bertaruh satu juta Won, Yunho akan menerimamu dengan senang hati," katanya dengan senyuman, cukup geli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia bisa bertaruh satu juta Won sekarang. "Jika kau ingin membicarakannya dulu dengannya, tak masalah untuk Kakek."

"Aku tak bisa menghadapinya, Kek," ungkap Changmin. "Aku rasa aku tak bisa duduk dan membicarakan semua ini dengannya. Bagaimana bila ia bilang 'tidak' tanpa berpikir panjang? Aku tak yakin aku akan sanggup mendengarnya, Kek. Dan aku juga tak yakin aku ingin tinggal di sini. Kita baru berkumpul kembali, Kek, dan aku tak ingin kita berpisah lagi. Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga sangat ingin tinggal bersama Yunho. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana!" teriak Changmin, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah, Changmin," kata Kangin menggapai kepala Changmin, merapikan rambut cucunya. "Kakek akan meneleponnya dan menjelaskan padanya situasi kita. Kemudian kau bisa menemuinya besok setelah kalian punya cukup waktu untuk berpikir. Tak perlu membuat keputusan terburu-buru, oke?" tawarnya.

Changmin mengangguk. Tapi, rasa aneh di perutnya juga tak mau pergi. "Oke," jawabnya pelan. Ia kemudian berdiri dan membawa piring kotor untuk dicuci.

Kangin berdiri dan berjalan menuju pesawat telepon. "Kakek akan meneleponnya sekarang."

Changmin berkata pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak mencemaskan keputusan Yunho, tapi hal itu amat sulit dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya ia tanpa sadar mencuci piring yang sama sebanyak lima kali.

Kangin muncul lagi di dapur beberapa saat kemudian. Changmin mendongak dan cepat-cepat mengeringkan tangannya. "Jadi?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Ia tak menjawab," jawab Kangin. "Tapi aku meninggalkan pesan untuknya, menjelaskan semuanya."

Changmin mengangguk, tiba-tiba mendapat keinginan kuat untuk bertemu Yunho dan memperjelas keadaan. "Aku harus menemuinya sekarang," katanya. Secepat kilat ia melepas apron yang dikenakannya dan melemparnya tanpa arah.

"Apa? Changmin, ini sudah malam. Kenapa tidak menunggu esok pagi?" tanya Kangin.

Changmin menggeleng tanpa menghentikan proses memakai jaketnya. Di tangannya sudah ada helm yang siap ia pakai. "Aku harus bicara padanya malam ini juga, Kek. Aku takkan bisa tidur dengan keadaan menggantung seperti ini. Dan aku sudah lelah lari dari kenyataan. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa Yunho menginginkanku dalam hidupnya atau tidak. Jadi aku akan mencari jawabannya."

Kangin membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi diurungkannya. Ia melihat ekspresi Changmin, dan semua kalimat yang ada di tenggorokannya hilang, iapun mengangguk pelan. "Hati-hatilah. Telepon Kakek bila terjadi sesuatu."

"Ya, aku akan baik-baik saja, Kek. Aku hanya ingin tahu, itu saja. Aku akan pulang nanti," pamit Changmin, menerima pelukan hangat dari kakeknya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Changmin berpikir akan lebih baik ia mencoba ke firma dahulu. Bagaimanapun ini baru pukul 20.00. Ia yakin Yunho masih berada di kantornya, ia merasa Yunho akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor dari pada pulang ke apartemen setelah ia tak lagi tinggal di sana.

Ia kayuhkan sepedanya di malam yang dingin, menerobos jalan kota Seoul. Rasa gugupnya tak hilang meski Changmin sudah mencoba memikirkan berbagai macam hal di kepalanya. Ia sungguh merasa ketakutan, andai saja Yunho benar-benar menolaknya. Yunho adalah satu-satunya sosok yang ia inginkan sejak kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Benar ada kakeknya, tapi Yunho… berbeda. Ia menginginkan Yunho dalam hidupnya, karenanya ia takut bila rasa itu tidak mendapat balasan yang sama.

Changmin memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran CLF dengan jari yang gemetaran. Mobil Yunho tak ada di sana, mungkin ia diantar oleh Hae tadi. Perlu keberanian yang besar untuk Changmin melangkah masuk dan memencet tombol lantai di mana ruangan Yunho berada. Kantor sudah cukup sepi. Yang dapat Changmin temukan hanya seorang petugas kebersihan sedang mengepel lantai di dekat bilik Yoochun. Tanpa basa-basi ia menuju pintu ruangan Yunho dan mengetuknya. Dibukanya pintu itu tanpa permisi.

"Changmin?" panggil Yunho terkejut. Ia lantas berdiri mendekati Changmin yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu terlihat gugup. Yunho tampak bingung harus bagaimana menyapa Changmin dan akhirnya hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung anak itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini? Apa kau naik sepeda? Apa kakekmu baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak—umm, maksudku, ya. Kakek baik-baik saja," jawab Changmin.

Yunho sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa memangnya? Bukan maksudku tak menyukaimu ada di sini, tapi bukankah ini waktu yang aneh untuk datang ke kantor?"

Changmin hanya menunduk memainkan jemarinya. Ia masih bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau mau keripik kentang? Aku rasa Jae yang membelinya dan meninggalkannya di ruanganku." Dahi Changmin mengkerut. Sejak kapan Yunho berubah banyak bicara seperti ini? Biasanya ia akan bicara keras dengan kalimat-kalimat yang sarkastik. Kini ia juga terlihat begitu lelah dan tegang. Changmin menduga apakah ini karena kasus yang tengah dihadapinya, atau mungkin ia juga merasakan kesulitan yang sama dengannya. Sulit untuk kembali ke kehidupan mereka semula.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah makan malam," jawab Changmin. "Aku ke sini karena…. Um, bisakah kita duduk? Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Yunho," lanjutnya menelan ludah sendiri.

"Oke, duduklah," kata Yunho. Sedikit kaget dengan mimik serius yang ditunjukkan Changmin. Anak itu juga terlihat lebih kurus dan wajah lelahnya, mengingatkan Yunho pada sosok Changmin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di rumah sakit.

Changmin duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Yunho. Gugup dan tegang, itulah yang Yunho lihat pada diri Changmin saat ini.

"Emm—apa yang mau kau diskusikan denganku, Changmin?" pancing Yunho setelah lama menunggu Changmin yang tak kunjung membuka percakapan.

Changmin menarik nafas dalam. "Apa kau sudah mendengar pesan dari kakek?"

Seketika Yunho mengingat-ingat mailboxnya sebelum ia ingat pesan yang ditinggalkan Kangin siang tadi. Ia menelepon Kangin untuk menanyakan perihal Changmin. Ia merasa sudah cukup hanya duduk dan menunggu Changmin muncul ke kantornya—ia sulit mengakui ini, tapi ia merindukan anak itu! Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kangin dan meninggalkan pesan karena tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Kangin membalas pesannya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak tahu mengapa Changmin tak pernah mampir ke CLF dan ia akan membicarakan masalah itu dengan Changmin nanti. Kangin mengakhiri dengan mengajaknya makan malam akhir pekan ini.

Yunho rasa itu pesan yang dimaksud Changmin. Ia belum membuka ponselnya yang mati dan ia charge sejak sore tadi.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengarkannya," jawab Yunho, bertanya-tanya maksud pertanyaan Changmin. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Um, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Yunho mengangkat kedua alis matanya, merasa ada sesuatu yang penting di balik semua pertanyaan Changmin. Ketakutan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya, dan ia tampak sangat pucat. Badannya juga agak gemetaran. Ada apa? Mengapa Changmin begitu cemas hanya karena sebuah ajakan makan malam?

Apakah Changmin tak ingin ia makan malam di tempatnya? Atau sebaliknya, tapi ia takut Yunho menolak ajakan itu? Ataukah Changmin mencoba untuk melarangnya menelepon dan menanyakan kabar, memintanya berhenti mengganggu kehidupan anak itu? Yunho tak tahu apa yang Changmin inginkan, jadi ia putuskan untuk menjawabnya sesuai respon yang akan Changmin berikan.

"Apa pendapatku tentang pesan itu? Hmm," jawab Yunho selambat mungkin. Ia mencoba menangkap setiap reaksi yang Changmin tunjukkan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Jujur, aku tak tahu. Banyak kasus berat yang aku hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi jika kau memang menginginkannya, kurasa aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk itu."

Dan, respon yang ditunggu Yunhopun muncul. Wajah Changmin murung seketika. Ya, Yunho yakin anak itu memang tak ingin ia makan malam bersama keluarga Shim lagi. Dan ia mungkin juga tak menginginkan Yunho di kehidupannya lagi. Dan itu membuat hati Yunho terasa sakit, entah kenapa.

"Atau mungkin tidak," kata Yunho lagi. "Tidak, jawabannya tidak," lanjutnya. Hatinya sakit, tapi bila itu yang Changmin mau, bila itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Changmin senang, ia akan melakukannya.

Tapi di luar dugaan Yunho, wajah Changmin kian sendu dan Yunho jadi makin bingung melihat mata Changmin yang berkaca-kaca.

"Atau ya!" kata Yunho cepat. "Ayolah, tak apa Changmin. Jangan sedih, kumohon. Aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk itu jika itu yang kau inginkan." Yunho akan dengan senang hati mengosongkan jadwalnya tiap malam untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Shim jika itu bisa menghentikan tangisan Changmin dan memunculkan senyum di wajah tanpa dosanya itu.

"Tidak," Changmin mengusap matanya dan berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku tak ingin kau melakukannya karena **aku** ingin kau melakukannya, Yunho. aku ingin kau melakukannya karena **kau** memang ingin melakukannya. Tak apa. Aku mengerti dan aku akan baik-baik saja di Sancheong, sungguh—" dan tangis Changmin pun pecah. Dan Yunho makin bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Changmin, apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti—" Yunho mencoba meraih bahu Changmin, tapi anak itu berhasil menghindar dan berlari keluar.

Begitu Yunho sadar dari kebingungannya, ia buru-buru mengejar Changmin yang sudah berdiri di dalam lift. Yunho berlari ingin menyusul, akan tetapi pintu lift sudah tertutup dan ia masih bisa mendengar tangisan Changmin yang perlahan menghilang. Ia terlambat dan hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi barusan?

Melihat ekspresi menyedihkan yang ditunjukkan Changmin, membuat Yunho merasa seperti seorang kriminal, tak berbeda dengan keluarga Ahn Chilhyun. Dengan otak penuh tanda tanya, ia kembali ke ruangannya dan bertekad mencari apa penyebab kesedihan stadium akhir yang Yunho lihat barusan di wajah Changmin. Jelas sekali ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi apa? Mungkin ia salah mengerti maksud ajakan Kangin?

Jadi Yunho mencabut ponselnya dari charger dan menyalakan benda seukuran telapaknya itu. Hatinya berdesir saat dilihatnya ada panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan suara satu jam yang lalu. Jadi ini pesan yang dimaksud Changmin, bukan tentang makan malam! Yunho benar-benar ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Dengan ragu, Yunho menyentuh tombol dengar, dan ia membisu mendengar apapun yang Kangin katakan dalam pesannya tersebut. Dan perutnya mendadak mual.

"Oh, Tuhan…." Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Yunho mengingat kembali apa saja yang sudah ia katakan pada Changmin, dan membayangkan apa yang Changmin pikirkan saat itu. Dalam pikirannya, Changmin mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa tinggal bersama Yunho semasa sekolah, dan jawaban Yunho adalah:

"Jujur, aku tak tahu. Banyak kasus berat yang aku hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Tapi jika kau memang menginginkannya, kurasa aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk itu."

Ya Tuhan, seumur hidupnya Yunho tak pernah merasakan perasaan bersalah seperti ini. Changmin datang kemari di malam dingin kota Seoul hanya untuk mencari tahu apakah Yunho ingin ia tinggal bersamanya, dan Yunho dengan bodohnya menjawab bahwa ia akan melakukannya jika Changmin menginginkannya, bukan karena ia, Yunho menginginkannya. Dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa kasusnya lebih penting dari pada Changmin. Dan itu semua terjadi karena Yunho mengira mereka membicarakan tentang ajakan makan malam bodoh itu!

"Sial," umpatnya, "sial, sial, sial!" Mereka perlu bicara, karena Yunho tidak sanggup membayangkan Changmin di luar sana, kedinginan, sendirian, memikirkan Yunho yang tak menginginkannya kembali.

Ia harus menemukan Changmin.

* * *

**.**

**review, please...**

**.**


	22. CHAPTER 22 – THE TWENTY-SECOND CHANCE

Author : thenewbie ( IrumaAckleschia)

* * *

A/N : thx to **vivi minnie, kyuwook, Jmhyewon, yunppa, gdtop, cloud3024, Park Minnie, shin min hyo, Guest, RAlitelary, AYUnhomin, Kame chan, FrankZ, Guest,** dan **JunheeYa.**  
Maaf, review tidak pernah dibalas -_-" tapi saya selalu baca kok reviewnya :) Thx ya, ini chap terakhir, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Selamat membaca!

* * *

Genre : Family

Cast :

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (Yunho's secretary and best friend)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Yunho's boss)

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun (Siwon's son and Changmin's friend)

Kim Youngwoon as Shim Kangin (Changmin's grandpa)

**CHAPTER 22 – THE TWENTY-SECOND CHANCE**

Changmin tahu, apartemen Yunho adalah tempat yang harusnya tak ia datangi.

Tapi kedua tangannya seakan menjadi pengkhianat untuknya begitu ia keluar dari kantor Yunho. Ia mengayuh sepedanya tanpa tujuan dengan penuh rasa marah, kesal, jengkel, dan terutama sakit hati untuk beberapa saat, hingga ketika ia sadar ia tak tahu sudah berada di mana. Changmin menghela nafasnya lelah, adrenalinnya seakan terkuras habis, rasa marah dan kesalnya seperti menguap, menyisakan kepedihan yang mendalam. Ia dorong sepedanya dengan kaki gemetar menuju bangku di taman tak jauh dari tempatnya menghentikan sepeda. Merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas bangku, ia menatap intens langit gelap tanpa bintang di atasnya, merasa dirinya kuat untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Tapi tidak. Changmin bisa merasakan bibirnya bergetar dan matanya tergenang, bukan hanya karena dinginnya malam itu, tapi juga rasa sedihnya yang tak terbendung. Akhirnya ia membiarkan air mata mengalir bebas dari matanya, ia tak peduli. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangan mengitari badannya, menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat karena tangis dan dingin yang menusuk. Changmin pun tak pedulikan butiran salju yang mulai turun dari hamparan kegelapan di atas kota Seoul.

Begitu Changmin berhenti dari tangisnya, ia merasa suhu udara mulai turun drastis. Ia harus segera mencari tempat hangat. Ia naiki kembali sepedanya, mengayuhnya pelan.

Changmin tak percaya betapa bodoh dan naifnya ia, sempat berpikir Yunho akan menerimanya kembali. Ia mungkin salah menilai perhatian yang Yunho berikan padanya selama ini. Mungkin Yunho belum berkeinginan memiliki seorang putra, seperti Changmin ingin sosok seorang ayah. Lagi pula untuk apa Yunho butuh seorang anak empat belas tahun? Bagaimanapun ia hanya lelaki lajang 30 tahun yang masih ingin menyempurnakan karirnya.

Jadi, Changmin tak bisa menyalahkan Yunho yang lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan dirinya. Changmin tahu ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktu Yunho seperti mengantarnya ke sekolah, merawatnya saat sakit, menenangkannya setelah terjaga dari mimpi buruk, dan masih banyak lagi. Changmin tahu betapa bertanggungjawabnya seorang Yunho, dan itu membuatnya merasa menjadi beban berat bagi Yunho bila mereka tinggal bersama lagi (dan kali ini untuk waktu yang lebih lama).

Changmin menghela nafas dan memarkirkan sepedanya di sebuah bangunan yang kemudian ia sadari adalah apartemen Yunho. Changmin mendengus kesal, pikiran bawah sadarnya membawanya ke gedung ini kembali. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Badannya sudah menggigil, ia hanya ingin berada di tempat yang lebih hangat. Iapun mengunci sepedanya dan masuk ke gedung empat puluh lantai itu.

Changmin masih membawa kunci duplikat dari apartemen Yunho. Ia masuk ke sana dan lega Yunho belum kembali. Yunho mungkin kembali lagi ke pekerjaannya setelah Changmin lari dari sana tadi. Tenggorokan Changmin serasa tercekat, saat ia bisa menghirup kembali aroma khas yang dimiliki ruangan apartemen itu. Kakinya seperti berjalan sendiri dan membawanya ke ruang tv, tempat di mana mereka paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Changmin lalu duduk di sofa, menghidupkan lampu meja di sebelah kanannya. Ia tatap hujan salju melalui jendela kaca dan ia tak bisa melawan kantuk yang datang menyerbu kedua matanya.

Changmin tak tahu kenapa ia ke sini, lalu ia membuat skenario, bagaimana jika Yunho pulang? Ia mungkin takkan suka melihat Changmin di sini, ia mungkin juga akan meminta kunci duplikatnya kembali. Tapi untuk sekarang, Changmin hanya ingin menganggap itu takkan terjadi. Ia ingin menjadikan tempat ini 'rumahnya' meski hanya untuk sesaat. Jadi, untuk sesaat, ia akan berbaring di sofa ini, melepas jaket dan sepatunya, berpura-pura Yunho tak pernah menolaknya dan ia punya hak untuk berada di sini.

Mata Changmin mengerjap berat, dan akhirnya ia kalah melawan rasa kantuk. Changmin tertidur dengan satu kata dalam benaknya, rumahku.

-:-

Yunho tidak panik. Ia tidak pernah panik. Um, mungkin sedikit. Ia sudah mencari Changmin ke mana-mana, tapi tetap tak menemukan anak itu. Ia ke sekolah Changmin, ke taman di dekat sekolah, dan bahkan ia pergi ke rumah lama Changmin, memeriksa pohon besar di samping rumah itu, berharap Changmin tengah bersembunyi atau melamun di sana.

Setelah satu jam pencarian tanpa hasil, Yunho akhirnya menelepon Kangin. Dan Yunho merasa bodoh sekali setelah Kangin bilang Changmin tak kembali ke apartemennya. Yunho merasa bersalah telah membuat Kangin khawatir. Yunho harus meyakinkan lelaki tua itu bahwa telah terjadi kesalahpahaman antara mereka berdua dan ia akan segera menemukan Changmin, menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dan Kangin pun, seperti biasa, terlalu baik dan pengertian padanya.

"Aku percaya kau bisa menemukannya, Yunho. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin Changmin pasti merasa sakit hati sekarang, tapi setelah kau menjelaskan padanya, aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Lihat saja nanti," kata Kangin di telepon.

"Akan saya kabari nanti bila sudah menemukannya," janji Yunho.

Setelah telepon itu, Yunho memutuskan untuk memulangkan Donghae. Malam sudah makin larut dan cuacapun makin buruk. Yunho khawatir Donghae tak bisa pulang dengan jarak pandang yang pendek.

"Turunkan aku di apartemen, Hae. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri setelah ini," kata Yunho sembari meregangkan dasinya.

"Apa kau yakin, Yunho? Aku tak keberatan membantumu mencarinya," tawar Donghae tulus. Yunho tahu bahwa Donghae juga mengkhawatirkan Changmin, dan ia merasa bersyukur memiliki Donghae sebagai sopir pribadi.

"Um, tak apa. Kau pulanglah, kabari saja aku bila kau melihatnya di jalan nanti," Donghae mengangguk ragu atas penolakan halus Yunho.

Yunho melihat jam tangannya sesaat, lalu beralih ke hujan salju yang mulai lebat. Dan Changmin di luar sana sendirian. Dengan semangat untuk segera menemukan Changmin, ia turun dari mobil dan berlari melintasi lobi gedung Royal Blue Apartment. Segera masuk ke elevator dan memencet tombol 38. Ia menyusun rencana untuk hanya meletakkan koper, mengambil jaket, dan menyambar kunci mobil hitamnya, lalu akan keluar lagi untuk mencari Changmin.

Ia begitu konsentrasi pada rencana yang telah disusunnya, sampai-sampai butuh waktu semenit untuk menyadari bahwa apartemennya tak terkunci. Ia bisa masuk begitu saja ke dalam apartemennya tanpa membuka kunci pintu depannya. Yunho membeku sesaat, mencoba berpikir apa yang menyebabkan apartemennya tidak terkunci. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa lampu ruang tv menyala. Yunho yakin ia sudah mematikan semua lampu apartemennya tadi pagi, karena itu adalah kebiasaanya, dan ia tak pernah melewatkannya sekalipun. Jadi, antara seseorang telah masuk secara paksa ke apartemennya sekarang, atau seseorang yang memiliki duplikasi kunci apartemennya. Yang berarti, tersangkanya adalah pencuri, Jaejoong, Junsu, atau… Changmin.

Ia yakin bukan Junsu—adiknya itu tak akan ke Korea tanpa memberi kabar padanya terlebih dahulu. Dan ia tak menemukan ransel Junsu teronggok di sekeliling apartemennya.

Dan Yunho akan lebih yakin pencurilah yang masuk dari pada Jaejoong. Meski ia juga sadar, bila sepupunya itu tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kucing kecilnya, Jaejoong akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Pikiran itu membuat tengkuk Yunho bergidik seketika.

Yang mana, hanya tertinggal satu tersangka dalam daftar Yunho. Changmin. Dan sangatlah aneh bila yang masuk ke apartemennya benar-benar anak itu. Setelah apa yang Yunho perbuat padanya, Yunho yakin ia tak akan mau menemuinya lagi. Jadi untuk apa Changmin kemari?

Menaruh harapan besar bahwa Changminlah yang sekarang berada di ruang tv-nya, kaki Yunho melemas begitu dilihatnya sepatu yang begitu familiar baginya tergeletak di dekat sofa. Si empunya sepatu tergolek dengan mata terpejam dan nafas teratur, jelas tengah tertidur. Yunho membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok untuk sesaat sebelum berjalan mendekati sofa. Diperhatikannya dari dekat wajah anak empat belas tahun itu. Tidak. Saat ini Changmin lebih terlihat seperti anak TK dari pada remaja yang tengah menginjak masa puber. Mata Changmin tampak sembab—Yunho yakin karena itu karena Changmin menangis, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, dan baju serta rambutnya basah, mungkin karena hujan salju di luar.

Yunho beranjak ke kamarnya, berhenti sesaat untuk menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Ia menelepon Kangin untuk memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah menemukan Changmin dan cucunya itu baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa tak kau biarkan ia menginap di tempatmu saja, Yunho?" saran Kangin. "Aku tak mau kau berkendara di malam yang tak bersahabat ini hanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Mungkin kau juga bisa menghabiskan malam ini untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya."

Jadi itulah yang dilakukan Yunho saat ini di depan lemarinya, mencari kaos yang mungkin pas untuk ukuran tubuh Changmin. Changmin tak sengaja meninggalkan celana trainingnya di antara tumpukan baju kotor Yunho, jadi ia bisa mengenakannya malam ini.

Sekarang Yunho harus memutuskan, apa ia akan membangunkan Changmin atau tidak. Anak itu mungkin butuh tidur. Ia benar-benar terlihat lelah dan pucat di kantor tadi, tapi di saat yang sama, ia rasa akan lebih baik mereka membicarakannya sekarang juga. Lagi pula hal itu bisa memperkecil kemungkinan larinya Changmin esok hari. Juga, bisa saja Changmin sakit karena tidur dengan pakaian yang basah.

Mendapat keputusan, Yunho kembali ke ruang tv, setengah berlutut di dekat sofa, ia mengguncang bahu Changmin perlahan. Changmin mulai menunjukkan kesadaran dan mengerjap pelan, mengangkat tubuhnya dan menopangnya dengan siku tangan. Matanya membulat begitu ia melihat Yunho tepat berada di depannya.

Membulatnya mata Changmin menyadarkan Yunho, anak itu sudah ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, sorot kesedihan mulai terpancar dari kedua mata itu, dan itu membuat paru-paru Yunho terasa kosong, dan ia tak sanggup untuk mengisinya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Changmin berusaha untuk berdiri dari posisinya. "Aku mau pulang," lirihnya. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Tunggu, Changmin," kata Yunho, meraih pergelangan tangan Changmin sebelum ia bisa lari lagi. "Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Setelah itu kau mau marah atau apa terserah, aku takkan menghentikanmu. Tapi aku hanya minta beberapa menit, bisakah?" Yunho yakin ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

"Terserah," gumam Changmin. "Tapi aku hanya beri beberapa menit sampai salju berhenti. Aku tak mau naik sepeda di cuaca seperti ini."

"Itu cukup," kata Yunho. Ia akan terima saja apa yang Changmin mau. "Bajumu basah, gantilah dengan yang kering. Ada celanamu yang tertinggal kemarin, kau bisa memakainya. Aku akan pinjamkan t-shirt-ku."

"Baiklah," jawab Changmin. Ia lalu meninggalkan Yunho menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Yunho memijit keningnya beberapa waktu, pusing dengan semua yang terjadi pada hidupnya setelah mengenal Shim Changmin. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apa itu hal yang baik atau tidak.

Sekembalinya Changmin dari kamar mandi, anak itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas sofa. Yunho menarik nafas dalam, waktunya menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Oke, silakan, apa yang mau kau katakan? Aku sudah mimpi indah tadi sebelum kau membangunkanku. Aku ingin cepat kembali ke mimpiku lagi," kata Changmin. Changmin tahu tak seharusnya ia bersikap lancang seperti itu pada Yunho. Tapi ia tak tahu harus begaimana, memang seperti itulah mekanisme pertahanan diri Changmin.

"Changmin," mulai Yunho, tapi ia masih terlihat kebingungan. "Oh, Changmin," panggilnya lagi. Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Aku—aku memang idiot. Aku tak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

Changmin memutar bola matanya.

Yunho menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. "Dengar, hal penting yang pertama, apa yang tadi aku katakan di kantor, bukanlah yang aku maksud. Aku tidak tahu pesan kakekmu yang mengatakan tentang ternak bebek dan Sancheong. Aku kira kita membicarakan pesan yang berbeda, itulah kenapa aku bingung. Tapi aku bersumpah, Changmin, aku tak tahu kalau kau menanyakan tentang rencana tinggalmu bersamaku lagi. Aku tadi menjawab pertanyaan yang jauh berbeda dengan yang mau kau tanyakan."

Sela alis Changmin terlipat. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Lalu pesan mana yang kau maksud?"

"Aku pikir kau menanyakan pesan kakekmu yang mengajakku untuk makan malam. Sore tadi ponselku mati dan aku charge dan aku tak menghidupkannya sampai kau lari dari kantor."

"Oh," kata Changmin pelan. Ia memang sangat ingin apa yang terjadi di kantor tadi adalah kesalahpahaman, tapi mendengar pengakuan Yunho justru membuatnya seperti mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya dan hunjaman pisau belati tepat di jantungnya.

"Kau tidak tampak senang," kata Yunho heran. "Changmin, tidakkah kau mengerti? Ini hanya kesalahpahaman!"

"Senang?!" teriak Changmin, suaranya menandakan ia sudah dekat dengan tangisnya. "Bagaimana itu bisa membuatku senang? Itu justru lebih buruk. Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tak yakin bisa meluangkan waktu berhargamu untuk datang dan makan malam dengan kami sekali saja. Bagaimana itu bisa membuatku berharap kau bisa meluangkan waktu untukku tinggal bersamamu jika untuk semalam saja kau sulit melakukannya?!" lanjutnya masih berteriak. Kini ia memainkan jemarinya dan menatap ke arah manapun selain kedua mata Yunho. Ia menolak merasa malu karena terang-terangan berkata pada Yunho kalau ia memang ingin tinggal bersama pengacara itu lagi. Changmin menyembunyikan rasa malu dan sedihnya dengan kemarahan.

"Changmin, Changmin, tenang," pinta Yunho. Ia meraih kedua tangan Changmin ke dalam genggamannya, meremasnya sesaat sebelum melepasnya kembali. Changmin diam saja, merasakan kehangatan dalam dirinya setelah sentuhan tangan Yunho. "Aku bilang seperti itu karena aku tak tahu apa yang kau mau dariku. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ingin aku datang atau tidak, apakah kau masih ingin aku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu lagi atau tidak. Aku memang tidak pandai berkomunikasi, dan seharusnya aku langsung bertanya saja apa yang kau inginkan. Dan harusnya kita membicarakan ini jauh sebelum hari ini."

"Oh," jawab Changmin. "Um, tentu saja aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku, dasar idiot. Kaulah yang… yang tak punya waktu untukku," bisik Changmin. "Tapi tak apa, sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah. Aku tak seharusnya kemari dan menekanmu supaya menerimaku kembali. Aku tak ingin membuatmu melakukan sesuatu karena kau terbebani atau merasa itu hal yang harus kau lakukan. Jadi tak apa. Di Sancheong aku juga masih bisa meraih prestasi seperti di sini," jelas Changmin yang mencoba untuk ceria, tapi gagal dengan kedua matanya yang tergenang.

"Changmin," panggil Yunho serius. "Changmin, kau masih tak mengerti maksudku. Jika kau tanya apa keinginanku," Yunho memberi jeda untuk melihat kedua mata Changmin. "Kau tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawaban atas ajakan makan malam kakekmu?" Changmin menatap kedua mata itu melalui matanya yang sayu.

"Aku akan menjawab ya, dan bahkan aku akan muncul di apartemen kecilmu itu setiap malam, dan itu bukan hanya karena masakan kakekmu enak, tapi juga karena aku kesepian makan malam sendiri di sini. Beberapa bulan kau tinggal di sini, dan aku lupa cara untuk hidup sendiri," aku Yunho. Mendengar kata-kata Yunho itu, Changmin membuang muka, pandangannya kabur karena genangan air di kedua bola matanya.

"Dan apa kau tahu jawabanku bila aku tahu kau bertanya tentang kepindahan kakekmu ke Sancheong?" tanya Yunho lagi. Satu tangannya meraih wajah Changmin dan ibu jarinya mengusap air mata yang berhasil memaksa keluar.

"Tidak," bisik Changmin lirih.

"Aku akan balik bertanya padamu, seberapa cepat kau bisa kembali lagi kemari?" kata Yunho lembut. Changmin hafal nada bicara itu. Yunho hanya bicara seperti itu saat ia benar-benar mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Changmin, sebenarnya aku menginginkanmu kembali tinggal bersamaku. Aku tahu aku tidak pandai dalam hal semacam ini, dan mungkin kau takkan pernah mendengarku mengatakannya lagi, tapi kau, datang ke apartemenku, dengan sepatumu yang tercecer ke seluruh penjuru apartemen, dan konser gratismu di kamar mandi setiap pagi, menjadikanku detektif untuk mencari kaos-kaosku yang hilang, kau taruh kepercayaan yang begitu besar kepadaku, dan aku tak tahu harus bagaimana—dan lalu kau pergi, dan semuanya tak sama lagi. Jadi Changmin, maukah kau pulang ke rumah?"

Reaksi yang diberikan Changmin hanyalah diam, bahkan ia tak memberanikan diri untuk bernafas. Ia tak percaya Yunho baru saja mengatakan kalau ia ingin Changmin tinggal bersamanya? Changmin tak bisa memercayai bahwa Yunho benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya itu. Ia takut bila nantinya Yunho akan menyesali keputusannya itu, lalu meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, tak sanggup berada dekat dengan Yunho saat pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. "Kau bercanda," kata Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati dinding kaca yang menampakkan pemandanagn malam bersalju kota Seoul.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," jawab Yunho masih dari sofa.

"Tidak! Kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu nanti dan pada akhirnya kau hanya akan membenciku karena menjadi beban untukmu," Changmin menyangkal.

"Kau bukan beban untuk siapapun, Changmin. Orang-orang yang mengatakan itu padamu, mereka salah."

Yunho berdiri dan menyebelahi Changmin.

"Kau tak mengerti, Yunho!" teriak Changmin frustrasi. "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu sekarang, tapi kau akan berubah pikiran nanti saat kau punya anak sendiri, darah dagingmu sendiri, dan kau tak akan menginginkanku di hidupmu lagi. Akan lebih mudah mengakhirinya sekarang juga—"

"Changmin," potong Yunho, "siapa yang mengatakan aku ingin punya anak sendiri?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tapi suatu saat kau pasti menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik dan kaya dan kalian akan punya keturunan untuk menyandang marga Jung," cerocos Changmin. "Mungkin juga seorang putra yang dapat kau ajak bermain bola, yang bisa kau ajari bagaimana menjadi seorang pengacara, bagaimana cara memikat wanita—"

"Changmin," panggil Yunho. "Untuk apa aku butuh seorang putra kalau aku sudah memilikimu?"

"—dan putramu akan masuk ke SNU, dan menjadi ketua senat di sana, dan— tunggu, apa kau bilang?" Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho, tak yakin apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Yunho tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengusap kepala Changmin yang agak basah dengan penuh kelembutan. "Kubilang, untuk apa aku butuh seorang putra kalau aku sudah memilikimu, Changmin?"

"Apa… apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Changmin takut-takut, khawatir bila ia salah mengerti maksud Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk pasti. Dan tiba-tiba Changmin tak takut lagi. Bagaimanapun, pria di depannya adalah Yunho. Yunho takkan berbohong untuk menyakitinya dengan sengaja.

"Jadi, maksudmu…?"

Yunho mengangguk lagi. "Pulanglah ke rumah, Changmin," katanya dengan senyuman hangat yang jarang dilihat Changmin sebelumnya.

Dan akhirnya tanpa ragu Changmin menghambur ke dalam dekapan Yunho. Changmin menangis sampai puas di bahu Yunho dan tak peduli. Ia rasakan satu tangan Yunho mendekapnya erat dan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti menangis," kata Changmin sesenggukan. Meletakan pipinya di bahu Yunho, menutup matanya, merasakan degupan jantung Yunho di dadanya. Yunho memeluknya dengan begitu hangat, seakan ia adalah benda berharga yang dapat pecah sewaktu-waktu. Changmin tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kehangatan dan rasa aman seperti yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ia kubur wajahnya dalam lekukan leher Yunho, menyesapi perasaan diinginkan, bukan, disayangi oleh Jung Yunho.

-:-

"Aku sudah mengganti spreimu, tahu?" kata Yunho, geli melihat Changmin menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal tidur yang nyaman. Mereka selesai menyaksikan acara malam acak di televisi setelah Changmin membuatkan ramyeon untuk Yunho sebagai makan malam.

"Aku akan tidur di sini saja," jawab Changmin yang lebih terdengar seperti "mmmmpphhhuuuhhh," tapi ia yakin Yunho tahu maksudnya. Mata Changminpun tertutup sempurna.

"Selamat tidur, Changminnie," kata Yunho pelan. Meski pelan, tapi Changmin masih mendengarnya. Ia juga masih merasakan sentuhan lembut Yunho di kepalanya. Dan Changminpun mengizinkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat, di tempat yang sama seperti dua jam yang lalu, hanya saja ia bukan Changmin yang sama, walaupun ia tertidur dengan satu kata yang masih sama, rumahku.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ending yang ... (mohon diisi)**

**.**

**.**


	23. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

**One year after The First Impression (Ch 1)**

"Tiup lilinnya dan cepatlah buat permintaan!" teriak Junsu melalui kedua telapak yang dilingkarkan di depan mulutnya bak pengeras suara. Kemudian ia celingukan pura-pura mencari asal suara. "Woow, suara siapa itu, Minnie? Sebaiknya kau dengarkan, dia terdengar sangat serius."

"Jung Junsu, jangan ganggu anak kucingku! Biarkan dia meniup lilinnya dengan tenang."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkikik mendengar kelanjutan adu mulut antara Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan permintaan yang terbaik!" teriak Changmin membela diri.

"Apapun itu aku yakin Yunho akan mengabulkannya," kata Junsu.

"Changmin bisa meniup lilinnya kapanpun ia mau, Jun-chan," Yunho berkata sambil menyela jalan menjajari Changmin. Ia membawa setumpuk piring dan beberapa pasang sendok garpu. "Lagi pula aku tidak terlalu suka kue dari es krim. Jika lilin itu dibiarkan cukup lama, maka kuenya akan meleleh dan kita bisa membeli kue ulang tahun yang sebenarnya. Jadi, gunakan waktumu baik-baik, Changmin."

"Tidak bisa!" sela Siwon. "Aku dan Kyu akan berangkat ke Eropa sepulang dari sini. Kumohon, Changmin."

"Benarkah, Kyu?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Tapi kalian bisa berangkat kapanpun kalian mau. Kalian naik pesawat pribadi, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Changmin tahu itu cukup sebagai jawaban. Ternyata sifat jail Kyuhyun turun dari ayahnya.

"Bebek-bebek Kakek sudah menunggu, Changmin," Kangin menambahi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Kakek sudah janji untuk di Seoul selama tiga hari," rajuk Changmin dengan pipi menggembung. "Kita baru menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' tiga menit yang lalu dengan bahagia, kenapa semua malah bertengkar sekarang?"

"Karena kita semua sudah lapar!" jawab Junsu sekenanya. Lalu semua mendengar teriakan AWWW-nya begitu kakinya dihinggapi kaki Jaejoong.

"Ya… mungkin jika semua bisa tenang aku akan mendapatkan inspirasi untuk harapanku," kata Changmin mendelik pada Junsu. Kemudian ia menutup mata dan sungguh-sungguh memikirkan harapan untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Changmin ingat, ia tak sempat membuat harapan dan tak memiliki kue dengan lilin di atasnya tahun lalu. Ia tersenyum mengingat ulang tahun keempatbelasnya ia habiskan di rumah sakit saat kakeknya mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerjanya. Akan tetapi hal itulah yang membuatnya mengalami tahun yang luar biasa kemarin. Ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho dan itu mengubah hidupnya. Ia tak bisa memikirkan harapan yang lebih baik tahun ini, karena semua yang ia harapkan sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas dikelilingi orang-orang terkasih; kakeknya, Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Kyuhyun beserta ayahnya.

Kangin tiba di Seoul sehari sebelumnya. Jaejoong dan Changmin yang menjemputnya dari bandara. Changmin sangat senang bisa bertemu kakeknya lagi setelah liburan musim panas lalu ia ke Sancheong sepulang dari Ulleung. Changmin senang memiliki dua rumah yang akan selalu menerimanya kapanpun.

Sore tadi Jaejoong datang membawa bungkusan besar berlapis kertas kado warna kuning. Changmin bertanya-tanya apa isinya. Seperti biasa, lelaki yang sangat menyayanginya itu selalu penuh kejutan.

Kyuhyun dan ayahnya tiba tak lama kemudian. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu alasan Changmin ingin menetap di Seoul. Ia sudah Changmin anggap saudara sendiri. Kyuhyun sekarang juga sering ke kantor menemani Changmin mengerjakan file-file dari Yunho. Changmin sedikit merasa bersalah karena mereka kurang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak ia mengikuti kelas khusus yang dibuka oleh SNU untuk anak-anak dengan kelebihan tertentu sepertinya.

Dan Junsu, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di apartemen, menarik tubuhnya dari kursi, dan membungkusnya dalam pelukan super selesai semua makan malam. Junsu mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan tapi Changmin tak bisa berhenti tertawa senang dengan kehadiran sosok seorang paman merangkap kakak baginya itu. Terakhir mereka bersama adalah acara kemah di pingiran kota Seoul bersama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kehadirannya adalah kejutan untuk Changmin karena ia tak menyangka Junsu mau meluangkan waktunya untuk terbang ke Seoul hanya demi ulang tahunnya. Sayang ia melewatkan makan malam karena mendapat tiket untuk penerbangan petang tadi. Karena itulah ia begitu ingin segera melahap kue ulang tahunnya. Bicara tentang kue, Changmin membuka matanya. Sadar kue di hadapannya hampir dilahap api yang nyaris mendarat di atasnya, ia menatap sekeliling. Ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Semua yang diinginkannya sudah ada; makanan, rumah, orang orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya…. Apa lagi yang ia harapkan?

"Minnie, aku bersumpah, jika kau tak segera tiup lilinnya, aku akan ceritakan pada Yunho tentang kejadian di Jepang waktu kau—"

Semoga tahun ini sebaik tahun kemarin.

Batin Changmin secepat mungkin dan ia meniup lilin dengan satu hembusan nafas. "Tak perlu mengatakan apapun pada Yunho, Jun-chan."

"Apa yang tak perlu kau katakan padaku?" tanya Yunho tajam pada Junsu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di Jepang?" lanjutnya.

"Tak ada. Kami tak melakukan apapun," jawab Changmin cepat. "Sebaiknya kita segera memberi makan Junsu, dia pasti sudah sangat lapar."

Changmin segera memberikan satu potongan besar kue pada Junsu. Junsu menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. Sepertinya ia punya kartu as yang bisa ia keluarkan kapan saja untuk membuat Changmin mau melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Setelah kue telah habis dan semua kado selesai dibuka—ia mendapatkan sebuah boneka gajah ukuran jumbo dari Jaejoong, entah apa maksudnya—Kyuhyun dan Siwon berpamitan. Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dari Changmin karena ia yang akan mengemudikan mobil mereka ke bandara. Ya, beberapa waktu yang lalu Siwon mengajari Kyuhyun mengemudi. Dan anak itu sedang senang-senangnya berada di balik kemudi mobil. Changmin yakin, ulang tahun nanti Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan mobil baru sebagai hadiah dari Siwon.

"Apa kau pikir sudah waktunya anak ini belajar menyetir, Yunho?" tanya Junsu mengacak kepala Changmin.

"Ohh, tidak bisa. Ia tak boleh berada dekat-dekat setir mobil sampai ia mencapai usia yang diperbolehkan untuk mengemudi," jawab Yunho yang dibalas Changmin dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tinggallah bersama pamanmu yang keren ini di Jepang, aku akan mengajarimu," kata Junsu sambil menyambar jaketnya di sofa. "Jae, ayo," ajaknya pada Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah berkemas. Junsu akan menginap di rumah Jaejoong malam ini.

"Kitty, aku pulang dulu ya, jaga Yunho, oke?" pesannya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk patuh. "Oke, sampai besok semuanya," pamit Jaejoong.

Kangin yang sudah tampak kelelahan segera berpamitan untuk beristirahat di ruang kerja Yunho yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kamar Changmin karena Yunho sudah memindahkan meja kerjanya ke kamarnya sendiri. Tinggallah Changmin dan Yunho di titik di mana mereka paling sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, di sofa, di depan tv.

"Apa ulang tahunmu menyenangkan, Changmin?" tanya Yunho sambil meregangkan dasinya. Ia memang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya tadi.

"Ya! Aku senang sekali, Yunho," jawab Changmin semangat. "Terima kasih telah mengundang mereka semua. Apa kau juga yang mengundang Junsu? Apakah itu kejutan yang kau dan Jae rencanakan seminggu ini?"

"Ya, itu salah satunya. Ada hal lain yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tunggu sebentar," kata Yunho lalu beranjak dan menghilang ke kamarnya. Changmin menarik selimutnya dan kembali menatap layar kaca.

Yunho kembali sesaat kemudian memegang sebuah amplop dan tampak ragu.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu denganmu sebelum aku melakukannya," katanya menyerahkan amplop itu pada Changmin. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa kau mengingikannya atau tidak—bukalah, dan kita lihat apa pendapatmu."

Changmin mengerutkan dahnya gugup. Ia buka dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Changmin memindai apa yang tertera di selembar kertas itu, terima kasih untuk kecepatan membacanya yang tidak umum, ia bisa menyelesaikan dengan cepat. Seperti saat Yunho mengakuinya sebagai anak di rumah sakit setahun yang lalu, mulut Changmin kali ini terbuka lebar. Matanya membulat dan terpaku di kalimat 'Jung Yunho meminta persetujuan kepada Pemerintah Kota Seoul untuk mengadopsi dan memiliki hak asuh permanen atas Shim Changmin.'

"Kau… kau mau mengadopsiku?" tanya Changmin dengan tangan bergetar.

"Um, hanya jika kau bersedia. Aku dan kakekmu sudah menandatangani surat-surat pentingnya dan sekarang terserah pada keputusanmu. Lagi pula kau sudah menetap di sini, jadi—"

Apapun yang ingin Yunho katakan terpotong karena Changmin tengah memeluknya erat kini. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya," kata Changmin pada bahu Yunho. "Kau sudah melakukan banyak untukku."

"Tapi aku menginginkannya, Changmin," kata Yunho. Ia lepaskan pelukan Changmin dan menahan bahu anak itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku ingin, karena aku tahu kau masih ragu padaku dan kemungkinan aku akan menyesal dengan keputusanku," kata Yunho. Changmin harus memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu. Anak itu pikir ia sudah cukup baik dalam menutupi ketakutannya bila saja Yunho menyesal telah menampungnya. Tapi Yunho sudah belajar banyak untuk bisa membaca pikiran Changmin.

Yunho meraih kembali wajah Changmin dengan tangannya. "Ini adalah kondisi permanen, Changmin," lanjut Yunho serius, tapi tetap penuh kelembutan. "Tak peduli kau akan melakukan kesalahan atau kau terlibat masalah, aku tak punya maksud untuk merubah keputusanku dan mengusirmu dari sini. Dan jika ini yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku menginginkanmu di sini, di rumah ini bersamaku, maka ya, aku ingin mengadopsimu. Kenapa tidak membuatnya resmi, ya 'kan?"

Changmin menatap mata Yunho, tak percaya akan keberuntungannya. Ia tatap sekeliling apartemen yang selama setahun ini telah memberikannya banyak arti. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah foto di sebelah trofi juara pidatonya. Fotonya bersama Yunho di tepian jalan pinggir laut Ulleung. Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Changmin. Mereka tampak seperti ayah dan anak tengah menikmati liburan musim panas berdua saja. Changmin benar-benar menikmatinya saat itu. Tak ada orang yang mengenal mereka, jadi ia bisa berpura-pura menjadi putra Yunho. Dan jika Yunho mengadopsinya, ia menyadari bahwa ia akan benar-benar menjadi putra seorang Jung Yunho!

Ia telah menemukan seorang ayah dan sebuah rumah, dan masa depan tampak begitu cerah untuknya. Jadi ia lemparkan kembali tubuhnya memeluk sang ayah, dan memberi satu-satunya jawaban yang ia miliki untuk menjawab tanya Yunho.

"Ya."

**.**

**END**

**.**

**^_^ TERIMA KASIH ^_^**


End file.
